Isabella Ambrose Marie Pandora (Adopted from Lyssmcgrath)
by Lil-Blood-Sucker
Summary: Begins when Bella is 12. She is an extremely gifted witch & at the age 12, before even going to a school, she already surpasses the greatest Witches & Wizards of all time. Fast forward in time, Bella is selected for Muggle Studies. The Cullens & the Pack enter. Twilight & New Moon happen with twists. Victoria Laurent & a Mystery wizard. Voldemort. Twists with Harry Potter. on hold
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, as the world of Twilight to Stephanie Meyer. The plot is partially Lyssmcgrath and soon partially mine.**

Isabella Ambrose Marie Swan  
b. September 13, 1986  
1st year, age 12: 1998  
Muggle Studies, age 15: 2001 (turns 16 in Phoenix and 17 in Forks)  
6th year, age 17: 2003

**Full Description:**

The story begins when Isabella is 12. As she gets ready for her First Year at Hogwarts, she tells you about her past. Born on September 13, 1986 to two Loyal and High Ranking Death Eaters, Veronica and Henry Pandora. Isabella's life was anything but normal. After the fall of Lord Voldemort, The Order of the Phoenix was arresting or killing any Death Eater to cross their paths. Unfortunately for Isabella, her parents were killed by the Order when she was 4. She was sent to live with her parent's closest friends, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

To keep Isabella out of the Orders hands, Narcissa and Lucius agree to keep Isabella's existence a secret until her 11th birthday. As she lies low, She only has Draco or Dray, as Isabella calls him, to play with. Lucius prepares Isabella for Hogwarts but unknowingly helps Isabella surpass any other Witch's or Wizard's magic.

By the age of 8, she is an illegal Animagus (Horse-size raven colored wolf with electric blue eyes) and she is also a Metamorphmagus. She also mastered Occlumency and Legilimency She meets her first friend, Kai, he is a 3 ft long, Black Spotted Snake. Along with her magic, she is a Parseltongue. Kai and Isabella have conversations together and when they want to go anywhere together, Kai, imprints himself onto Isabella's skin, like a tattoo.

Isabella is a extremely gifted witch and at the age 12, before even going to a school, she already surpasses the greatest Witches and Wizards of all time. She even created her own wand, using a Phoenix feather, some blood, tears, ashes and mixed with her own blood.

She has a secret gift; she knows everything that happens in Hogwarts. It is sort of like how Dumbledore knows something but she knows everything.

Fast forward in time, Isabella was selected for Muggle studies during her 4th and 5th years (Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix). First she was sent to live with Charlie and Renee in Phoenix, Az but when she gets there she finds out that they were divorced and Renee is now married to another squib named Phil. She stays in Phoenix for about 7 months before asking to live with Charlie. Renee asks Charlie if it was alright and he agreed. She is sent to Forks, WA to live with Charlie Swan, squib. Kai has to stay with the Malfoy's. Before she was sent there, Dumbledore places a special block on her magic, and so without magic what can go wrong? *Hint hint*

She sees the Cullens at school and automatically know what they are. She comes up with this idea to get to know the Cullens so she can gather as much information she can about Vampires and the Cullens in general. She pretends to love Edward to get close to the family. Whenever they are together, she just sits back and observes their behaviors, strengths and weaknesses.

Baseball game, Nomads, James, Victoria, Laurent. Ends up with a Vampire bite on her left wrist. Fast forward to September. Celebrating Bella's "18th" birthday but it is her 17th birthday. Paper cut, Jasper attacks, Edward pushes her into table, gets stitches. 3 days later Edward breaks up with her. Cullens don't say goodbye.

She really doesn't care about them. Never has. She begins to hang out with Jake and notices the pack. She knows what they are so she confronts Billy about it. Begins hanging out with pack, takes notes about behaviors, strengths, and weaknesses. Meets two more snakes, Astra and Naomi, they imprint themselves onto her body.

3 months after the Cullens leave, Laurent takes Bella to Vicky.

Without Magic, Bella can't defend herself against Vampires and a Wizard. Torture, beatings, whippings, branding, they bite her then suck the venom back out. This goes on for about 2 months until Bella finally snaps and breaks the block on her magic. She kills Vicky, Laurent and Nathaniel. Heads back to Forks, collects all of her stuff then goes to La Push. She stays with the pack for two weeks before leaving with Astra and Naomi, imprinted to her body, to travel for almost 6 months, studying the Dark Arts and replaces all Voldemort's Horcruxes with fake ones, after reading a passage about him creating them. She knew the Golden Trio would try to destroy them so that Harry would have a better chance at destroying Lord Voldemort.

Before heading back to Malfoy manor, She goes to Volterra, after changing her appearance to show off her scars and tattoos, she wears a mask to cover her face and identity, to speak to Aro, Caius, and Marcus. She gives them the option of joining the Dark Lord and if they don't and join the Order, they will be killed. She taunts them then tells them that she will be back when they least expect it before apparating out of Volterra. She apparated to Azkaban to help Lucius, and anyone else involved in the Ministry of Magic attack, escape. Posing as Nathaniel Blackburn, the wizard who helped Victoria and Laurent torture her.

She apparates right into the middle of a Death Eater meeting with Lord Voldemort. After a quick introduction, she tells Lord Voldemort everything she has done in the last 2 years, leading up to when she apparates into the middle of his meeting. Bella tells him about the Cullens and Volturi. Tells him of her experiences because of Dumble's stupid mistake. Voldemort offers her the chance to become a Death Eater. She accepts and receives the dark mark (which brought pleasure instead of pain).

After receiving the Dark Mark, she goes to her room and Kai imprints himself back onto her body. She has a reunion with Cissa, Draco, and Lucius

She meets with the Minister of Magic and tells him everything including her animagus form that she had "developed" while away (She gets registered).

Her 6th year begins late, because she still needed to take her O.W.L.S. So, Guess who is attending Hogwarts? The Cullens. Bella begins to spy on the Order and the Golden Trio. Goes to Death Eater Meetings and has private meetings with Voldemort after. Romance ensues. What is going to happen once Voldemort and Bella get together? Read to find out.

A/N from Lil-Blood-Sucker

Hey everyone what i'm going to do is upload all of Lyssmcgrath's work but with out her response to reviews because they not going to be linked on my page would they lol. then hopefully by next week I will update this story with a brand new chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! I hope you enjoy this Chapter. It is the first one I'm actually uploading online of any of the other fanfiction stories I've started writing! So If you like this, more will come and hopefully I will finish the story completely, with a lot of great reviews :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Chapter One: Isabella, The Beginning**

My name is Isabella Ambrose Marie Pandora. I'm 12 years old and I'm about 5'4'', with long raven colored hair, electric blue eyes and rose red lips. Even at my young age, I'm considered beautiful. As I get older and gain a womanly figure, I'm told I would exceed Aphrodite in beauty. I am a pureblood witch about to begin school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are a few things you should know about me and my past.

My life has never been simple or normal. A little over 2 years after I was born, a child named, Harry Potter, who was only one at the time, had "defeated" The Dark Lord. After the fall of the Dark Lord, the Order, a group of Witches and Wizards that fight against the Dark Lord, decided to kill or arrest any Death Eater, the followers of the Dark Lord, that they came across.

Two years later, when I was four, my parents, Veronica and Henry Pandora, were killed by the Order. Both my parents were loyal and highly ranked Death Eaters. No one but my parents and their close friends, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy who were also Death Eaters, knew that I existed. They took me in and raised me as if I was their own daughter. They already had a son, Draco. I was a year older and we became close. He was my little brother in every way except blood. He couldn't say "Isabella" so he called me Ella and I called him Dray.

Lucius decided to start teaching Dray and I magic when I turned five. I had began reading when I was three years old and I had already began showing signs of having magic, when my hair would change colors that matched whatever mood I was in. As he began to teach us, I learned that I was a Metamorphmagus. This came in handy whenever we all went out as a family or had guests over, I had to change my appearance so I looked like I was their daughter.

We continued my teaching and Lucius helped my practice both my Occlumency and Legilimency. It didn't take me long to master those either. By the time I was 7 years old, I was reading six books a day about all types of magic; including, The Dark Arts, Curses, Dark Magic, types of supernatural creatures, wand making, etc... I once read a book all about Animagi, Witches and Wizards who can take a form of any animal.

When I asked Lucius if he was an Animagus, he said that he wasn't because it take years of concentration to actually achieve an animal form. So whenever I had free time, which wasn't often, I would concentrate on an animal I wanted to shift into. I chose a wolf; this wolf was horse-sized and had raven colored fur and blue eyes, which matches my regular "human" appearance. I finally was able to shit after 4 months of meditating (it was Cissa who suggested this) and concentrating. It shocked Lucius and Cissa when I showed them what I could do. I could tell Lucius was proud of me and my accomplishments, he said that I would be the most powerful Witch ever alive.

Along with our magic training, Lucius had begun training us how to fight in multiple styles and how to fly on a broom. When I asked him why we were learning how to fight, he told me it was for the times that I wouldn't have my wand and I couldn't do magic. So when I began fight training, I also began teaching myself, wandless magic.

One day when I was 8 years old, I was practicing my wandless magic outside in the garden, a large snake started slithering toward me. It was about 2 feet long and it was black with spots on it. I believe it was called a Black Spotted Snake. As it came toward me, I decided to speak to it, _"Hello there Mr. Snake, What's your name?"_ I asked, it lifted its head and looked at me, _"Hello Missss, My name isss Kai, what isss yoursss?"_ it replied._ "My name is Isabella but you can call me Bella."_ I answered. We began talking about anything, just learning about each other when I heard a gasp from behind me, I turned and saw Cissa looking between Kai and I with wide eyes.

"Isabella, who are you talking to?" She asked, I smiled, "I'm talking to Kai, he is a Black Spotted Snake." I told her. "That's a nice name he has, did you pick it out?" I shook my head, "He told me what his name was." I looked down at Kai and said,_ "Kai this is Cissa, she took me in after my parents were killed."_ he looked at her and said,_ "Tell her I sssaid Hello."_ I smiled, _"Why can't you tell her?"_ I asked, _"Well only sssspecial people can undersssstand me and you're the firsssst that I've met."_ He replied. I looked over to Cissa and said, "He wants me to say Hello. He also said that I was special because I can understand him. Is that true Cissa?" I asked.

Cissa smiled at me, "Yes Isabella it is true, you are special and I've only met one other person who can speak to snakes, the Dark Lord. What you are is called a 'Parseltongue.'" I giggled, "Cool." I looked down at Kai when he asked, _"Missss Bella, Can I stay with you?"_ I smiled, _"I don't know let me ask."_ I turned back toward Cissa, "Can Kai stay with us? Please?" I asked with my puppy dog face. She smiled, "Of course Kai can stay, as long as you take care of him." I nodded "Thanks Cissa." I looked down at Kai, _"She said yes as long as I take care of you."_ Kai bobbed his head up and down,_ "Okay, I have a trick, I can imprint myssself to your body sssso I can ssstay with you at all timesss."_ He told me. _"Cool. Can we try it now?"_ he bobbed his head again.

I stood up and started giggling as he began to slither his way up my body. As soon as his head reached my shoulder he stopped. _"Thisss won't hurt Misss Bella."_ he told me. I nodded. I started giggling louder as his body pressed into my skin, creating a tattoo-like image, but he could still move._ "That tickles Kai."_ I said in between giggles.

After that day, Kai and I went everywhere, did everything together. He was my first friend. Since no one knew I existed, I didn't have many friends. So Kai would keep me company while I trained. Lucius had me begin learning potions the same day I found Kai and I instantly fell in love with it. When I got good enough, I began to create my own potions. I keep all my recipes in my journal which is in the charmed box I have in my room. the box has 2 charms on it, an Undetectable Extension Charm and a charm that allows the box to be open by a Parseltongue.

A few weeks before we received our Hogwarts Letter, I began designing my wand. I wanted to have a special and unique wand made just for me, by me. So, I grabbed every book I could find in the house on wand making and then got a few more from Cissa when she went to Diagon Alley. I careful began constructing the core of my 13''inch black oak wood wand, entwined with both Goblin Gold at the base and tip then a mixture of the Gold and Silver swirling around the wand. I tried thinking of what material I wanted to create the core out of, when I came across a Phoenix, it was a beautiful blue color.

As I stopped to stare at the Phoenix, its head turned towards me and I heard in my head, _**"Hello Child. I hear you are making your own wand for when you go to school."**_ I nodded and replied, "Yes it's true. I'm just having a hard time finding something to make the core out of." The Phoenix looked like it was smiling,_** "Child, I am willing to give you anything you need and since I don't this often and I'm about to burst into ash soon, I will help you."**_ My jaw dropped, "Thank you so much. Can you follow me back to my house so I can get everything ready?" I asked. The Phoenix nodded its head. I began walking and the phoenix followed. "My name is Isabella what's yours?" I asked._** "My name is Skye."**_ I smiled, "That's a nice name." I told her.

It took about 5 minutes to get back to the house and into my wand making room, which really was a small section in the library away from the books. Skye, landed on my desk and waited for me as I thought about what I needed. It only took a minute to figure out what I wanted so I asked Skye, "Is it alright if I can get a feather, some blood, a couple tears, and some ash or will that be too much?" She laughed, _**"No child, that is perfectly fine."**_ I smiled, "Thank you." I paused, "I think I'm going to take a feather first, okay?" Flame bobbed her head and spread her wings so I can take a feather.

I looked at each feather until I found the perfect one, I quietly said, "Sorry." then plucked the feather from her body. She squawked as she felt the pinch but quickly became silent. "Thank you. Next I need to get a couple tears." I grabbed a small cylinder jar with a cover and placed it under her left eye. She began blinking to create some tears. I captured 4 tears from her and then thanked her. Then I grabbed a needle and said, "I'm going to take some blood now, okay?" Skye nodded. I smiled, "Where would be the best place to draw blood from you Skye?" I asked. _**"Probably around my neck. That should be okay."**_ I smiled and thanked her. I pushed in the needle and slowly began drawing the blood from her. When I had enough, I pulled the needle out and little dabbed the injection area with a cloth to get the excess blood from her feathers.

"Thank you Skye. Now I need to wait for your ashes then I'll be all set." I told her._** "You're Welcome child. It's the least I can do. It won't be long now."**_ She replied. About 5 minutes later, Skye burst into flames. It didn't take long for the flames to go out so I quickly scooped some of the ashes into another cylinder jar and watched as Skye came out from the rest of the ashes. I smiled, "Hello Skye." she replied,_** "Hello Child. I hope you have everything you need. I will be leaving you shortly."**_ I nodded, "Oh yes, I do thank you so much."

I turned back to my workshop and began combining the ingredients together. First the Feather, then the tears, followed by the ashes. Then I decided I wanted to add one more thing into the mixture. I grabbed a clean needle and drew blood from myself before adding it into the mix. Once it was complete, I was satisfied with the end result. I tested out my new wand, it worked perfectly and it even wrapped itself around my wrist so that I can't be disarmed.

I couldn't wait to show it off to Lucius and Cissa. I quickly cleaned up my mess and the leftover ashes from Skye then placed my design into my specially charmed box. Wand in hand, I ran out to find Cissa and Lucius. They were in the dining room, with Dray, waiting for me to begin dinner. I quickly used my wand to make sure I was decent and bounded into my seat. "I finished my wand!" I announced. Cissa and Lucius both smiled, "That's wonderful Isabella. Let's see it." Lucius said.

I pulled my wand out of my pocket and set it on the table. They both gasped. "This is beautiful Isabella. It fits you perfectly. What is it made of?" Lucius asked. I smiled, "Well it's 13''inch black oak wood with Goblin Gold at the tip and base then Goblin Gold and Silver swirling around the rest of the wand. The core is unique and one-of-a-kind. I went walking in the gardens earlier trying to find something to make the core out of when a Phoenix landed on a branch in front of me." They gasped. "It was the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen. Somehow it knew I was making a wand and offered up some of itself to help me create my core." insert gasp here. "She told me her name was Skye and that she was going to be reborn soon. Then followed me to the Library where I decided to ask her for a feather, some tears, blood and her ash." another gasp. "She agreed to it and gave me everything I asked for. As she was getting used to her new body, I mixed all the materials together then thought, 'I want to make it so that only I could use my wand so I quickly added my own blood then sealed the wand up."

Lucius, Dray, and Cissa were staring at me with their jaws almost hitting the table. I laughed at their expressions. "Anyway, I tried out my wand and it works perfectly. It even wraps itself around my wrist so I can never be disarmed." After I finished that statement, I let the information soak in. Finally, Lucius snapped out of it, 'Can I see it?" I nodded at him then handed him my wand. "This is absolutely the most beautiful wand I have ever seen. You will have to be careful with this one Isabella. It is truly one-of-a-kind and unique. I think you should show this to Mr. Ollivander when you go to Diagon Alley for Draco's wand and the rest of your school supplies Isabella, He will be very interested in this wand." I nodded at him as he handed me my wand back.

Dinner continued as normal, Cissa and Lucius talking while Dray and I ate, I also sometimes I was sneaking food to Kai whenever his head was near me shoulder. Every once in awhile Cissa would catch me feeding Kai and she would just smile and shake her head. Despite how our public image shows us as heartless and unloving towards one another, we truly loved each other and were like a normal Wizardry family.

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's Chapter 2! I hope it's just as long and as good as the first one!**  
******Inheritance Test ( I saw this while reading **_**Bella's Secrets by Dragons-Twilight1992.**_ **I adapted the idea into one of my own, with multiple similarities)**

**Chapter 2: The Vaults**

Today, I received my Hogwarts Letter. I was so excited that Cissa and Lucius couldn't get me to stop bouncing for more than 2 minutes. Finally, I was calm enough to open my letter.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_**OF **_**WITCHCRAFT **_**AND**_ **WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

**Dear Miss. Pandora,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

Minerva McGonagall  
**Minerva McGonagall,**  
_**Deputy headmistress**_

I began bouncing again, "Cissa can we please go to Diagon Alley now?" I half asked, half whined. She giggled at me and nodded her head, "Only if you stop bouncing and stay with me at all times." I cheered, "YAY!" and thanked Cissa a million times. Cissa said we were going by the Floo so I made sure I had everything, my wand, check; Kai, check; money,-I don't have any money, "Cissa, I haven't got any money. How am I supposed to buy what I need if I don't have any money?" She laughed, "Well, before we buy anything we are going to Gringotts to do a heritage test and a magic inheritance examination. Then when we get to your vault, I will withdraw some money for you to buy your things and have some left over for snacks on the train to Hogwarts."

I smiled then followed Cissa to the fireplace. She went first, then Dray, by grabbing a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it into the Fireplace and said "Diagon Alley." When they were gone, I went next. I copied them and said, "Diagon Alley." I quickly exited the Floo on the other side and spot Cissa waiting for me with Dray.

Cissa lead Dray and I towards Gringotts and head inside. The goblins working don't look very nice but were very helpful when Cissa said, "Hello, We need to take an Inheritance Test." She grabbed my arm and gave the goblin my hand. The Goblin pricked my finger and smeared the blood onto a sheet of paper. We wait a few minutes when the Goblin takes a sharp breath, "Oh My..."

**Inheritance Test **

**Isabella Ambrose Marie Pandora**

**Confirmed Heiresses**  
_Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin_  
_Noble and Most Ancient House of Merlin_  
_Noble and Most Ancient House of Romanov_  
_Noble and Most Ancient House of Pandora_  
_Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell_

**Confirmed Titles**  
_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Ravenclaw _  
_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Hufflepuff _  
_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Slytherin _  
_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor_  
_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Pandora _  
_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Merlin _  
_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Flamel _  
_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Romanov  
Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of LeStrange _

_**Confirmed Vaults**_  
_Gryffindor Vault_  
_Ravenclaw Vault_  
_Hufflepuff Vault_  
_Slytherin Vault_  
_Pandora Vault _  
_Merlin Vault _  
_Flamel Vault _  
_Peverell Vault _  
_Romanov Vault  
LeStrange Vault_

**Bank Statements**

_**Investments**_

_**Wizarding Schools**_  
_95% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (UK)_

_**Quidditch Teams**_  
_90% Ireland National Team (UK)_

_**Magical Companies (Cumulated from all families)**_  
_80% Gringotts Bank_  
_65% Flourish and Blotts_  
_80% Daily Prophet_  
_95% St Murgo's_  
_100% Slytherin Potions_  
_65% Quality Quidditch Supplies_  
_80% Borgin's & Burkes_

**Total Account Isabella Marie Swan Black**

_**Liquid Holdings**_

**Gryffindor Vault**  
_600,900,007 Galleons, 600,561 Sickles, 90,000 Knuts_  
**Ravenclaw Vault**  
_700,453,421 Galleons, 632,123 Sickles, 43,437 Knuts_  
**Hufflepuff Vault**  
_657,357,985 Galleons, 648,976 Sickles, 50,654 Knuts_  
**Slytherin Vault**  
_624,300,129 Galleons, 826,399 Sickles, 87,983 Knuts_  
**Pandora Vault**  
_650,685,990 Galleons, 250,900 Sickles, 89,079 Knuts_  
**Merlin Vault**  
_995,687,943 Galleons, 678,324 Sickles, 879,000 Knuts_  
**Flamel Vault**  
_990,937,937 Galleons, 937,473 Sickles, 937,938 Knuts_  
**Peverell Vault **  
_500,987,909 Galleons, 657,000 Sickles 456,000 Knuts_  
**Romanov Vault**  
_711,980,467 Galleons, 863,736 Sickles, 167,984 Knuts  
__**LeStrange Vault **__  
500,997,979 Galleons, 797,000 Sickles 736,000 Knuts_

_**Non Liquid Holdings**_

**Ravenclaw Vault 1967**  
_Jewellery (Sapphires, Rings, Bracelets, ETC) total worth 80,987,000 Galleons_  
_Gold: 40,767,354 Galleons_  
_Silver: 40,019,646 Galleons_  
_Family Portraits: 4_  
_Light Artifacts: 27_  
_Books: 1967_  
_Wands: 2_

**Gryffindor Vault 2146**  
_Jewellery (Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphire, Rubies, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets, ETC) Total worth: 100,985,608 Galleons_  
_Gold: 60,904,617 Galleons_  
_Silver: 40,080,991 Galleons_  
_Family Portraits: 6_  
_Light Artifacts: 65_  
_Books: 678_  
_Wands: 3_

**Hufflepuff Vault 969**  
_Jewellery (Diamonds, Necklaces, Rings, Bracelets, ETC) Total worth: 34,980,565 Galleons_  
_Gold: 63,984,999 Galleons_  
_Silver: 21,837,836 Galleons_  
_Family Portraits: 6_  
_Light Artifacts: 65_  
_Books: 278_  
_Wands: 1_

**Slytherin Vault 963**  
_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets, ETC) total worth 45,837,398 Galleons_  
_Gold: 41,984,926 Galleons_  
_Silver: 29,937,746 Galleons_  
_Family Portraits: 3_  
_Light Artifacts: 11_  
_Dark Artifacts: 30_  
_Books: 276_  
_Wands: 10_

**Pandora Vault 2351**  
_Jewellery (Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphire, Rubies, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets, ETC) Total worth: 123,964,012 Galleons_  
_Gold: 47,947,736 Galleons_  
_Silver: 60,947,272 Galleons_  
_Family Portraits: 1_  
_Light Artifacts: 12_  
_Books: 545_  
_Wands: 2_

**Merlin Vault 846**  
_Jewellery (Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphire, Rubies, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets, ETC) Total worth: 63,964,012 Galleons_  
_Gold: 66,959,736 Galleons_  
_Silver: 38,947,972 Galleons_  
_Family Portraits: 1_  
_Light Artifacts: 14_  
_Books: 645_  
_Wands: 1_

**Flamel Vault 1962**  
_Jewellery (Rubies, Sapphire, Rings, Diamonds, Emeralds, Necklaces, Bracelets) Total worth: 654,093,937 Galleons_  
_Gold: 21,937,927 Galleons_  
_Silver: 18,927,636 Galleons_  
_Family Portraits: 0_  
_Light Artifacts: 56_  
_Books: 689_  
_Wands: 30_

**Peverell Vault 444**  
_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) total worth 64,963,245 Galleons_  
_Family Portraits: 6_  
_Light Artifacts:20_  
_Books: 150_  
_Wands: 4_

**Romanov Vault 566**  
_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets, ETC) total worth 256,994,594 Galleons_  
_Gold: 34,982,773 Galleons_  
_Silver: 32,676,974 Galleons_  
_Family Portraits: 4_  
_Light Artifacts:16_  
_Dark Artifacts: 12_  
_Books: 76_  
_Wands: 2_

**LeStrange Vault 1563**  
_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets, ETC) total worth 45,837,398 Galleons_  
_Gold: 51,984,976 Galleons_  
_Silver: 39,997,746 Galleons_  
_Family Portraits: 4_  
_Light Artifacts: 11_  
_Dark Artifacts: 30_  
_Books: 176_  
_Wands: 7_

**Real Estates**  
_Ravenclaw Mansion, Wales, Great Britain_  
_Gryffindor Mansion, Devon, Great Britain_  
_Hufflepuff Mansion, Scotland, Great Britain_  
_Slytherin Mansion, Ireland, Great Britain_  
_Pandora Mansion, London, Great Britain  
LeStrange Mansion, London, Great Britain_  
_Cottage, Dublin, Ireland, Great Britain_  
_Apartment, Florence, Italy_  
_Romanov Mansion, St Petersburg, Russia_  
_Villa, Fiji_

_**Islands**_  
_Raven Island, Celtic Sea_

_**Land Holdings**_  
_Tuscany, Vineyard, Italy_

_**House Elves**_  
_Ravenclaw Mansion: 6_  
_Hufflepuff Mansion: 6_  
_Slytherin Mansion: 10_  
_Gryffindor Mansion: 8_  
_Pandora Mansion: 3  
LeStrange Mansion_: 4  
_Romanov Mansion: 6_  
_Cottage, Dublin: 2_

"Oh Merlin! Bella, I think you've got enough here for multiple generations." Cissa said. I nodded, "And you basically own Hogwarts." she added quietly, I didn't think I was supposed to hear what she said next, "Try and do anything to her now, Dumbledore." Shaking her head lightly, she dug into her bag and pulled out 5 keys, she handed 2 of them to the Goblin, "We'd like to visit these two today. If that's alright?" She asked. The Goblin nodded, "Follow Me." he replied.

Cissa, Dray, and I followed the Goblin to this cart, where we stepped inside and we began moving through the thousands of vaults Gringotts until we came to a stop at Vault number 2351. "Pandora Vault #2351 Key Please." Cissa handed the Goblin the key and he opened the Vault door and I gasped, This Vault is HUGE! There were piles of gold, silver, jewels, books. I made my way to the books while Cissa grabbed some money. Kai tapped my shoulder and I turned to see what he wanted, _"What Kai?"_ I asked, _"The trunk, I think itsss yoursss."_ He hissed out. I turned and saw a trunk with the name "Pandora" on the front of it. I walked over and touched it. The trunk opened and I looked inside, It was huge, I could fit a lot of stuff in here. I began looking through the trunk and found a secret storage space. Inside the little space was a box and an envelope attached. _"What's this Kai?"_ I turned the envelope over and saw "Isabella" written on the front. I opened it up and was shocked to read what was inside.

_My dear Isabella,_

_If you are reading this, that means your father and I are no longer with you. By now you are shopping for you Hogwarts School Supplies and found out about your heritage. I know it seems like too much is going on at once or that you can't imagine what you are going to do with all the stuff in our vaults. _  
_I sometimes believe I should have told someone other than your father about my part of the inheritance you received. I know finding out that you are related to some of the biggest Witches and Wizards in History can make you feel superior to others but I don't want the riches get to your head._  
_If I know my daughter, I know you have already surpassed many Witches and Wizards and you haven't even gone to school yet. The reason is because of how many great Witches and Wizards you are related to. You have all that power in you and I hope you make us proud sweetheart._  
_I hope Cissa and Lucius are treating you right and that they give you as much love as your father and I did when we were alive. Be good and don't get into too much trouble._  
_Good luck at Hogwarts and get into Slytherin, people say we are heartless but in reality, we love just as strongly but are taught not to show our emotions. _

_Stay loyal to those close to you and trust few with your deepest secrets._

_Love,_  
_Mom and Dad_

_P.S. Inside the box is a Locket. Open it up and see how much we loved you._

I sent down the letter and opened the box. Inside was a golden Locket with an extra long chain so that when I put it on, it reached my waist. I picked up the pendant and opened the locket. Inside was 2 pictures, on the left was a picture of Mom and Dad holding me when I was a baby and the other is of Mom, Dad, and I dancing in the rain, I remember that day, it was about a week before my parents were killed. It was raining really hard and I can remember begging Mom to go dance in the rain. Both Mom and Dad were laughing but joined me in the rain. Dad must have asked one of the house elves to take a picture of us dancing. It was the best memory I have of my parents.

I began crying and I whispered, "I miss you so much." Kai, gave me little kisses on my cheek to calm me down then I took a deep breath and got up for where I was sitting. "Come on Isabella, We still have to go to the other vault." Cissa called to me. I nodded. "Okay. Hold on." I shut the trunk then said, _"Reducio"_ The trunk shrunk enough so that it could fit in my pocket. I followed Cissa out of the vault and back into the cart to go to the next vault.

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, as the world of Twilight to Stephanie Meyer. The plot is partially mine.**

_*******I made some huge changes. Bella is now in the same year as Harry and Draco but she still is older.*******_

**Here is a picture of Kai (**_ . /5107/5570902078_ __**)**_

**Chapter 3: Shopping and Hogwarts**

I didn't even pay attention to what vault we stopped at next. The Second vault had just as much gold, silver, jewels, and books as the last one. This time I decided to grab a bunch of the books so I have something to read. After grabbing about a dozen books, I looked at the jewelry. I was decided if I should grab any more pieces. I saw a bracelet with a matching ring, I decided to grab it. The ring had an oval cut emerald with 2 tiny diamonds on each side and the bracelet had tiny emeralds and diamonds all around the chain.

I placed the bracelet on my wrist and put the ring on my right ring finger. I turned towards the vault door and Cissa was standing there waiting for me, "Did you get everything you need, Cissa?" I asked her. She smiled, "Yes, Did you get everything you wanted? We could always come back and visit any of the vaults." I nodded, "Yeah, I got everything. Let's go shopping." Cissa giggled, "Yes, Let's go shopping there is a lot to do still."

I followed Cissa out of the vault and into the cart. I stood next to Dray as we made our way out of the Gringotts Vault Room. We walked out of Gringotts and headed towards Ollivander's Wands to show Mr. Ollivander on my wand. Cissa opened the door and I stepped inside, "Ah, Isabella Pandora. I was wondering when you were going to show up in my store." A older man said as he stepped out from behind a shelf full of wands. I was confused to how he knew my name. "How do you know my name, Sir?" I ask him. He chuckles, "Everyone knows about you dear. You come from a very powerful family." he tells me. "Now, a little birdie told me that you have something to show me." I nodded and pulled out my wand.

Mr. Ollivander gasped, "That is a very unique and powerful wand you have there. Where did you get it?" he asked. I smiled, "Actually Sir, I made this wand by myself." I tell him. His whips his head towards me and asked, "How did you make this wand and what did you make the core out of?" I smiled, "I followed the directions of multiple books to make sure I had it just right." I tell him, "The core is special, on-of-a-kind, and very unique. It is made from the feather of a Phoenix, tears of a Phoenix, blood of a Phoenix, ash of a Phoenix, and the last ingredient would be my own blood." His eyes were wide with surprise, "How did you get the material?" he asked, I giggled, "That would be a secret but I assure you that it was from a willing participant." I tell him.

Mr. Ollivander then turned his attention to Dray. Once Dray got his wand, I turned to Cissa, "We should get the rest of our stuff for school now." I tell her. She nodded at me and I turned back toward Mr. Ollivander, "If you would like, I would love to come back sometime and talk with you, Mr. Ollivander." I tell him. He smiles at me, "I would love to talk with a powerful witch such as yourself Miss Pandora." I wave goodbye to him and follow Cissa and Dray out of the shop.

The rest of the day was filled with Dray and I following Cissa from shop to shop, getting all of the supplies we would need for our first year at Hogwarts. As we walked around Diagon Alley, I could hear the whispers about myself and my parents. I tried my best to ignore anything negative said about my parents but it was getting increasingly difficult. Finally, Cissa said that we had everything we would need and we could head back home now.

When we got back home, I grabbed all my textbooks for 1st year and went to the library. _Might as well read ahead. _I thought to myself. In the library, I got my trunk out of my bag and whispered, _"Engorgio"_ Once my trunk was back to its original size, I took out the books I put in there from the second vault. I sat down in my favorite chair and begin to read. Even though I knew everything already, I wanted to see how the textbook was organized. All of the 1st year textbooks were easy reads, even the History of Hogwarts textbook.

I moved on to the books I grabbed from the second vault and before I could begin reading those, Dobby popped in and said, "Miss, Dobby was sent to retrieve you for dinner." I looked over at him, "Tell them I'll be right out." After he popped back out, I stood up and stretched. I looked down to Kai, _"Let's go Kai, It's dinner time. We can come back later."_ I hissed to him. He slithered his way up my body and imprinted himself to my skin.

I made my way to the dining room, walking down the many halls of the Malfoy Manor before making it to the dining room. I sat down in my seat, opposite of Dray's after greeting Lucius and Cissa. The house elves brought in our dinner and then left. Lucius was the first to speak, "Did you all have a good time in Diagon Alley?" he asked. I nodded, "Yup. I got some books, a trunk, and this bracelet and ring from my vaults," I showed him my bracelet and ring. "I also received this locket from mom in the Pandora Vault." I lifted up the locket, "It came with a letter addressed to me." I finished. Cissa sadly smiled, "It's a beautiful locket and chain Isabella." she told me. "Thank you Cissa." I replied.

"Did you get everything you guys would need for Hogwarts?" Lucius asked, "Yes we did, Father." Dray answered. I smiled and fed Kai a piece of my food. _"Thankssss Misss Bella._" I smiled at him. I looked at Lucius, "I already finished reading our textbooks for this year." I said, "Really, What did you you think of them?" He asked. I sighed, "Well, they were easy reads, even the History of Hogwarts, I just hope that class is better than the book." I replied. Lucius Chuckled, "Last time I checked, one of the ghosts in the castle is teaching the class. So who knows?" he replied.

Dinner was over quickly and I headed back to the library, "Not too late now Isabella." Lucius called after me. "Okay, Lucius." I reached the library and Kai slithered off my body and curled himself in his spot next to me, in the large chair, as I sat down. I picked up the next book and was lost in the passages of the different creatures of the supernatural world.

A week passed and it was now time for Dray and I to head to Hogwarts. At King Cross Station, we said goodbye to Cissa and Lucius and boarded the train after many, "I'll miss you's." and "Be good's." from Cissa. Lucius just looked at us and said, "Make us proud. Be a Slytherin." On the train, Dray and I found an empty compartment and entered it. A few minutes later, Dray's friends, Crabbe and Goyle entered the compartment and sat down next to him. They began talking quietly about something to do with a Potter kid and how he was going to Hogwarts this year. They left the compartment to find him and then I was alone until someone knocked on the door, I looked over to see 2 other kids around the same age standing there. The boy asked, "Can we share with you?" I smiled, "Sure. The other bench is taken but you can sit next to me." They both smiled and sat down next to me.

"I'm Blaise Zabini and this is Daphne Greengrass." I smiled, "I'm Isabella Pandora and this is Kai." Kai stuck his head out from my shirt. Their eyes went wide. "I've heard about you." Daphne said as Blaise asked, "How does he do that?" at the same time. I giggled at Blaise's face. "No one knew you existed until last year when Lucius brought you to the Ministry and announced you to the council." Blaise continued. I nodded, "Yeah, I was kept hidden because Lucius didn't want me to be taken by anyone and he can imprint himself to my skin like a tattoo." I told them. "Why?" Daphne asked, "Well, my parents were powerful Death Eaters plus power comes with the name Pandora so, anyone would have tried to take me." I paused, "I think it was just to keep Professor Dumbledore from taking me away from the Malfoy's." I finished. There was an awkward silence when Blaise asked, "Why would Professor Dumbledore take you away from them?" I shrugged. "Uncle Lucius said it was because he didn't want me to grow up around such 'evil, vile things' as Professor Dumbledore put it." I told them.

They were silent when Dray, Crabbe and Goyle came back, "Stupid Mudblood Know-it-all." He muttered. "What happened now Dray?" I asked as he sat down across from me. "Potter has made friends with the blood traitor Weasley and a mudblood know-it-all." he told me. I smiled, "Awe it's okay Dray, you can make more friends when we get to Hogwarts." I teased him. The others laughed while Dray glared at me. I pulled out my innocent face. "So who are your friends Ella?" He asked. I smiled, "This is Blaise and Daphne." I told him. Dray turned to them and said, "Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy. These two idiots are Crabbe and Goyle."

Blaise and Daphne greeted them. Then it was quiet until Daphne asked, "What has do you think you'll be in?" Dray and I looked at one another and answered, "Slytherin." at the same time. Crabbe and Goyle also replied, "Slytherin." Blaise answered, "I think I'll be in Slytherin as well. What about you Daphne?" she sighed, "I don't know. I just hope I'm not a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." she replied. We all nodded in agreement, it would really suck if she was a Gryffindor.

The rest of the ride was just the six of us getting to know one another and eating some candy from the cart when it came by. Finally, we reached Hogsmeade the town just outside of Hogwarts. When we stepped off the train we were placed in boats by a small giant of a man named Hagrid, "FOUR TO A BOAT!" He bellowed. Blaise, Daphne and I made our way to a boat where there was only a single person on it. We all climbed in and introduced ourselves to the blonde girl in the boat, "Hello, I'm Isabella Pandora, this is Blaise and Daphne. What's your name?" She smiled, "I'm Pansy Parkinson."her named sounded familiar to me. Her eyes went wide, "Wait, don't you live with the Malfoy's?" she asked. I nodded, "Yes, I do. Why?" I asked. "I go to their Holiday parties every year." she replied. then I remembered why her name sounded familiar, "Your the one Dray always talks about." I announced. She blushed and asked, "How come I've never seen you there?" I smirked "I've always been in disguise." Then changed my appearance to the one she would recognize. Blaise and Daphne jumped but Pansy squealed, "That's so cool."

We laughed and talked some more before me pulled up onto shore and made our way through the front gates of Hogwarts. All the other 1st years were looking around with awe in their eyes but I wasn't because I already knew what Hogwarts looked like and I could navigate the halls as if I lived here my whole life.

All of us 1st years walked in a group until we were stopped by an older woman, "Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Professor McGonagall." She started with. "The banquet will begin shortly, but before you sit down, you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.' She paused. "I will return when we are ready for you, Please wait quietly." **(Partially taken from HP1) **

When she walked away, Dray found me and pointed to a boy, "That's Potter." I nodded. I could see he was with 2 other kids our age, a boy with red hair and a frizzy-haired girl. "Hey Potter." Dray called, the boy turned toward Dray and glared, "Malfoy." Harry had short brown hair that covered the small scar, located on the right side of his forehead, "You might want to choose your friends more carefully. It might get you somewhere unlike Weasley here." He pointed to the red headed boy. Potter answered, "No thanks, I'm perfectly capable of choosing my own friends Malfoy."

Before Dray could reply, Professor McGonagall returned and said, "Follow me." then turned back towards the entrance to the Great Hall. We followed her into the hall and walked down the middle aisle until we reached the steps. At the top of the steps stood Dumbledore and next to him was a chair with a very old looking hat. Dumbledore spoke, "Greetings First Years and Welcome to Hogwarts. As Professor McGonagall informed you, you will be sorted into your houses. When she calls your name come up and sit in the chair. When the hat is placed on your head, it will announce your House. After it is announced, you will go sit at your house table. Good Luck." he concluded.

There was silence until the hat began to sing,

_**"Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_  
_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_  
_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**_  
_**Set Gryffindors apart;**_  
_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_  
_**Where they are just and loyal,**_  
_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_  
_**And unafraid of toil;**_  
_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_  
_**if you've a ready mind,**_  
_**Where those of wit and learning,**_  
_**Will always find their kind;**_  
_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_  
_**You'll make your real friends,**_  
_**Those cunning folks use any means**_  
_**To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_  
_**And don't get in a flap!**_  
_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_  
_**For I'm a Thinking Cap"**_

Everyone clapped for the hat then Professor McGonagall began calling out names. This lasted for about 15 minutes before I heard, "Pandora, Isabella." She called. As walked up the steps, the whispers grew louder until I finally reached the chair, I sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on my head, _**"Ah, a Pandora. I hadn't sorted one since your father was at Hogwarts." **_It paused. _**"So young but so powerful. Maybe the most powerful witch ever in existence." **_It paused again before announcing, _**"SLYTHERIN!" **_Everyone at the Slytherin table began to clap their hands and cheer for me as I made my way towards the table and sat down next to Dray.

The next person up was Potter. As he walked up the stairs, there was whispering again about how he was "The Boy-who-lived" and how he defeated Voldemort when he was just a toddler. I snorted, _Please like a toddler can defeat the Dark Lord. He'll be back_. I thought to myself. Potter sat on the chair and McGonagall placed the hat on his head the hat began to look into Potter's head. It was muttering until it clearly said, _**"Not Slytherin, You say? alright, GRYFFINDOR!" **_Gryffindor began cheering as Potter smiled and sat down next to the frizzy haired girl and two other red headed boys who appeared to be twins, _Weasley Twins._ I thought.

The Sorting ceremony went by rather quickly after that and as soon as everyone was sorted McGonagall sat down at the Professor's table and Dumbledore still stood in front of us. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" pause. "Thank you!" With that food magically appeared in front of us and we began to eat. I looked over towards Crabbe and Goyle and asked, "Can you two be anymore disgusting? Where are your manners?" I turned to Dray and stated, "You need to get better friends." then returned to eating.

I just happened to look up and see that Weasley boy that is friends with Potter and almost threw up. "I think I lost my appetite." I said and pushed my plate away. Blaise and Daphne looked at me and asked, "Why?" I nodded toward the Gryffindor table, "Weasley" they looked and then pushed their plates away as well. "That is disgusting." Daphne said. After awhile, I began to nibble on some bread and give pieces of meat to Kai while I placed some brownies in a napkin to take to my dorm room.

After dinner, we were escorted to the Slytherin Common Room by an older Slytherin student. When we reached the door to the Common Room, the older student turned to us and said, "The Password is Salazar Slytherin. You must remember it because that is the only way to get into the Slytherin Common Room." We all nodded. He turned back to the painting and repeated the password. The door opened and we all filed into the common room, "Now Girl's dorms on the left and boys on the right. Boys are not allowed in the Girls dorms and Girls are not allowed in the Boys dorms." he paused. "You may head up to your dorms now."

Pansy, Daphne and I headed up the girls side after saying good night to Dray and Blaise. We walked into the room with our names on it. The room had 3 beds with our belongings already unpacked. My trunk was sitting in front of the middle bed so I walked towards it and began to grab something to sleep in. Pansy and Daphne followed me into our bathroom, It had a large mirror with 3 sinks then there were 3 showers, so we didn't have to share. I quickly took a shower and changed for bed. I crawled under the covers and said goodnight to Pansy and Daphne. I quickly fell asleep thinking about how my first full day of classes will go.

**My longest chapter so far:) I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing more soon. **

**PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, as the world of Twilight to Stephanie Meyer. The plot is partially mine.**

**For those who have reviewed this story:**

**Chapter 4: Time Warp, Muggle Studies, and Phoenix, AZ**

First year went by quickly, besides the troll that had escaped from the dungeon, nothing really happened, that everyone else knew about anyway. I enjoyed my classes and I loved double Potions with Gryffindor because we got to mess with Potter, Weasley and that mudblood Granger. One of our first classes, Professor Snape called Potter out because he was our new "celebrity." Dray and the rest of the Slytherins giggled as Snape began firing questions at Potter, questions he should already know if he had been a part of the Magical World and not living with those Muggles. Granger tried so hard to answer those questions, raising her hand eagerly, it looked like she was about to start jumping up and down in her seat. Professor Snape ignored her.

Potter decided to mouth off Professor Snape when he suggested that since he didn't know, Granger could answer. Professor Snape then began to tell the class the answers, I made sure to copy them down but I really didn't need to since I've known the answers since I was 8. Then Professor Snape took a point away from Gryffindor for Potter's cheeky answer.

After that, class got a little more interesting, when we were separated into pairs to mix up a potion to cure boils, one of the Gryffindors, Longbottom, I think his name was, ended up having his potion blow up in his face and was covered in boils. Professor Snape was angry and had Neville's partner take him to the Hospital Wing. He then asked Potter and Weasley why they didn't tell him not to add the quills. More points were taken from Gryffindor.

Some time later,we began flying lessons. Dray and I already knew how to fly but I'll let in on a little secret, I'm so much better than Dray is. Everyone was nervous about flying even Dray. After Madam Hooch gave the instructions, Longbottom's broom began to rise higher and higher. He didn't know what to do. So his broom went crazy, causing him to fall and break his arm. Madam Hooch brought him the Hospital Wing and Malfoy found Longbottom's Remembrall and decided to toy with Potter. Potter followed Dray into the air and chased after him. When Dray threw it, Potter zoomed after it and managed to grab it before it hit a window.

Everyone but the Slytherins were cheering for him. Then Professor McGonagall came out and requested Potter. Dray was smirking because he thought Potter was in trouble but for all we know Potter will become a part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And I was right, again, Potter began the new seeker for Gryffindor. After a little tiff in the great Hall, Dray challenged Potter to a "Wizard's Duel" at midnight, hoping to get Potter, Weasley, and Granger caught for walking around after curfew. I knew it wouldn't work once they figured out it was a trick.

During my 2nd year, Dray still messed with Potter, teasing him about signed photos, about the Howler Weasley received, and whatever else Dray thought to be funny. Dray was announced as Slytherin's new seeker, I wasn't allowed to play because I knew too much wandless magic. When Granger challenged Dray on his ability, Dray did the stupidest thing, called Granger a mudblood out loud. Then when Weasley tried to make Dray eat slugs, the spell back fired causing himself to eat slugs. That got a laugh out of the Slytherins.

On Halloween, Ms. Norris was petrified and next to her body, written on the wall was

**"THE CHAMBER OF THE SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. **

**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE."**

Dray and I showed up, with some Slytherins, after the Halloween Banquet and Dray reread the last line, "Enemies of the Heir, Beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Everyone thought it was Potter but I knew it wasn' the Heir of Slytherin, but we all know that isn't true. There were rumors that he I should tell you my secret for knowing everything that happens in Hogwarts. Well, since I'm heir to all of the houses, the school recognizes me as the owner and I am now somehow able to know whenever something has happened.

I know that the Golden Trio; Potter, Weasley, and Granger had been discussing who they thought the Heir of Slytherin was, they thought it was Dray, only because they know of his dislike for anyone who isn't a pureblood and the fact that he recited the last line of the message, written in blood, on the wall.

The next Quidditch match was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Gryffindor won after Potter was determined to get the snitch, even though someone had obviously jinxed the Bludgers to deliberately attack Potter to knock him off his broom. He still caught the snitch after being knocked off his broom and breaking his arm. It was funny to watch Professor Lockhart try to mend the broken bone but instead he made his arm boneless.

After that match, another student had been petrified, a 1st year Gryffindor, who followed Potter around like a lost puppy. Professor Dumbledore found him in the halls and brought him to the Hospital Wing. While talking to Madam Pomfrey, he confirmed that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened but he didn't know who or how they were opened.

About three weeks later, after Potter was all healed up, a Dueling Club was set up, for those who wanted to learn how to duel. Professor Lockhart and Professor Snape were to teach the class. Draco, and I decided to join the club to see how it goes. After Professor Lockhart and Professor Snape demonstrated a duel, they split us up into pairs, Dray had to work with Potter. They began firing off spells at one another until Dray used "_Serpensortia" _and a snake flew from his wand. Potter reacted quickly when the snake began going after one of the other students, he hissed out "_Leave him alone." _The snake listened and the boy turned to Potter and shouted, "What do you think you're playing at?" then left the room. Professor Snape stepped in and performed a silent Vanishing Spell, making the snake vanish in a puff off smoke. After that day, everyone started whispering about how Potter was the Heir of Slytherin.

I ignored all those rumors about Potter, knowing they weren't true. I knew that the petrified students and the Chamber of Secrets being opened was the work of Lord Voldemort, I tried to stay clear of all that drama until I knew I was ready to fully commit myself to the Dark Lord and become a Death Eater like my parents.

Third year went by quickly as well, Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban and was out to get Potter. When the Dementors came after Potter, while on the train to Hogwarts and he fainted, it gave Dray a lot of fuel for his teasing. I joined in every once in a while but I spent most of my time with Kai, focused on my reading of the Dark Arts.

Dray also was injured, by a hippogriff, during the first ever Care of Magical Creatures class, taught by that stupid giant, Hagrid. Afterward, in Potions, Snape had Potter and Weasley helping Dray to complete his potion, the Shrinking Solution. It was very cleaver of Dray, to fake being hurt so that Weasley and Potter had to do his work. Plus he didn't mind the attention of the Slytherin girls asking him if he was alright.

Dray got more fuel after an incident involving a Boggart in D.A.D.A. When it was Potter's turn, instead of shifting into Voldemort, the Boggart shifted into a Dementor, Again Professor Lupin, had to use the Patronas Charm to push the Boggart back into the trunk.

The weekend after the Boggart incident, we all went to Hogsmeade, I stayed with Dray and out friends for awhile before I went into a bookstore to see what books they had that I haven't read yet. I was looking for a book on werewolves because I had begun to suspect that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. I would see him drinking something that Professor Snape made plus he had been sick during all the full moons so far. I also saw a few other characteristics of a werewolf but I wanted to make sure. After I got my books, I joined Dray and our friends again for something to eat then I finally bought some sweets for myself plus some treats for Kai.

My suspicions were confirmed when Professor Snape was standing in for Professor Lupin, for he was sick again. Then when he had us read about werewolves it made it obvious that Professor Snape knew about Professor Lupin's true nature and wanted someone else to figure it out.

I bought Dray and I both new brooms, Firebolts, for Christmas. When we arrived back at Hogwarts, Weasley was talking to Potter about Potter's new broom that someone had bought him for Christmas, which happened to be a Firebolt. I made Dray promise not to go and show off his new broom to the Golden Trio, so he could save it as a secret weapon while playing Quidditch.

During a Quidditch match, Dray, Crabbe, and Goyle had tried to sabotage Potter by dressing up as Dementors. It didn't work because Potter was ready with the Patronas Charm. I shook my head at them and said, "Don't get caught next time." then walked away from them. A couple weeks later, those three came running into the Slytherin common room, taking gibberish when I asked, "What the bloody hell happened to you three?" They all began to explain that when they were taunting Weasley, by the Shrieking Shack, they were attacked by something they couldn't see. I knew what had happened to them, Potter was using his father's Invisibility Cloak to mess with Dray. Instead of confronting Potter about it I decided to do something to their food. they never knew who did it but they suspected it was either those Weasley Twins or Dray that did something to their food.

That year we lost the Quidditch Cup to Gryffindor, even though both Seekers had Firebolts. It completely shocked the Gryffindors that Dray also received a Firebolt for Christmas. We'll get them next year though. I sat next to Cissa and Lucius when they came out to watch Dray play Quidditch. Lucius was a little disappointed in Dray for not catching the Snitch but told Dray he would be practicing all summer so that this wouldn't happen again next year.

At the End-of-the-Year Banquet, Professor Dumbledore announced that I had been chosen for a 2 year Muggle Studies Program. He told me to meet him at his office after the dinner. Everyone was shocked that I had been chosen for the program because they all know that I dislike Muggles and didn't think that a Slytherin would ever be chosen. Professor Dumbledore thought that this was a "great opportunity" for me but I didn't like the fact that I had to pretend to be a Muggle for 2 years.

In his office, Dumbledore explained that I would be living with 2 squibs in America, Renee and Charlie, and I would be posing as their daughter. I would be there for 2 years, gathering as much information as I could about Muggles before coming back to Hogwarts. My thoughts on this was that he was trying to change my view on Muggles so that I would join the light side when the time comes. _Sorry to bust your bubble Dumbledore, that's not going to happen._ I thought to myself.

He continued to explain that I would have to change my appearance to make myself look like their biological daughter. He said that there was a special potion for that purpose and that it could be made to last for 2 years. I would also be leaving a week before classes start so that I can get caught up before I start school. The day I leave will be the day I take the Potion. He also explained that I wasn't able to use any magic when I was abroad and Kai was supposed to stay at Malfoy Manor. I was only able to bring my trunk with me, filled with everything I would need for my stay.

**-FAST FORWARD 3 MONTHS-**

Today was the day I was leaving for America. For the last 3 months, I have been studying the Muggle World to get myself familiar with it before I even got there. I had already said goodbye to Kai, Dray and Cissa. I made sure that Kai was going to be taken care of while I was away. Lucius was accompanying me to Hogwarts, to see Professor Dumbledore, for the potion to make me look like the two squibs I'll be living with for the next 2 years. We will be apparating to Phoenix from Hogwarts. But before we even begin to apparate, Professor Dumbledore apparates right into the entry hall of Malfoy Manor. "Sorry to show up like this Lucius, but I thought it would be easier to do this here." Dumbles said.

Lucius just nodded his head and watched as Dumbles handed me the potion. I was all packed and ready to go. I made sure to hide me wand in a secret compartment of my trunk. I took a hold of the potion and said, "Bottoms up." then downed it. I shuddered, _disgusting_ I thought. I shuddered more as I could feel my features shift. When I could feel it was completely over, I looked at Lucius and asked, "How do I look?" I gasped, I had an American accent."Plain." he replied. I sighed, "I feel plain." I said out loud.

Dumbles clapped his hands together, "Well then, Off you go. Have fun in America." then he disappeared with a 'POP'. "Let's get this over with." I said to Lucius. I walked over to my trunk and said, _"Reducio" _but nothing happened. I tried it again multiple times but still, nothing happened. I screamed out in frustration. "HE PUT A BLOCK ON MY MAGIC!" I cried.

I could tell Lucius was angry. He sharply said, _"Reducio" _and my trunk shrank. I picked it up and placed inside of my pocket. I grabbed his arm and said, "You'll have to apparate both of us there Lucius." He nodded. I felt this tugging sensation at my navel and soon we landed at the Muggle house. Renee and the man, I presume was Charlie, were waiting for us.

Renee spoke first, "Hello, Isabella. I'm Renee and this is my husband, Phil." I looked at her confused, "I thought your husband was Charlie, at least that was what I was told." She giggled, "No, Charlie was my husband but we got divorced a couple years ago. He lives in Washington now." she informed me. I nodded and turned to Lucius, taking out my trunk, from my pocket. "Would you please...?" I asked. He nodded. I set down my trunk and watched as the trunk grew in size after Lucius silently used the expansion charm, making it full size. "Thank you." I told him. I gave him a quick hug, "I'll miss you Lucius." he squeezed me back, "I'll miss you too, Isabella. Now, remember what I taught you and keep practicing." he replied. I nodded before pulling back. As soon as we weren't touching anymore, he apparated out of the house.

I put on a mask, to keep my emotions in check, before turning back toward Renee and Phil and asked, "Where will I be sleeping?" She smiled and Phil grabbed my trunk, "This way, I hope you like it. You will have your own bathroom." I followed after her and Phil up the stairs to the second floor.

We stopped at the first door on the right and she opened the door. It was a beautifully designed bedroom but it wasn't really my color. It would have to do before I can make it my own. There was blue everywhere; on the walls, bed, the rug on the floor, and on almost every piece of furniture in the room. The room had hardwood floors. I walked inside and headed toward the far wall, where there were 2 doors; one leading to the bathroom and the other to a closet.

The first door I opened led to a closet, it was almost as big as the bedroom and it too was blue. I closed that door and went to the second one. When I opened that it led to a bathroom, also blue. Everything in these three areas matched. There was a shower and a tub off to the side. Above the sink there was a row of lights, that illuminated the room. The floor was a dark grey, large, square tile and it covered every inch of the floor and extended up the walls of the shower. The tub was a beautiful porcelain tub with claw-footed legs. It was beautiful. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on my bed.

"So do you like it?" Renee asked, from the doorway. I nodded, "Yes, I like it." I told her. "That's good. Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes then tomorrow we are going to start getting you familiar with the Muggle World. Starting with clothes, then electronics, cars, cooking, cleaning, money, pop culture, etc. Most of the stuff, you will learn, will take couple months to get the hang of but for the most part it will be easy. Plus, I have to get you caught up on your Muggle school work. You'll be starting as a Junior in High School." I nodded at her when she was finished, "I would like to clean up now if that is alright." she nodded, "Sure, go ahead. See you at dinner." then she left, closing the door behind her.

I sighed and laid back on the bed. It was going to be a long 2 years without magic. With another sigh, I stood up and walked over to where Phil had placed my trunk. I pulled it over so that it was at the foot of the bed. I knelt down and hissed out, _"Open." _The trunk opened and I began pulling out my personal items, jewelry, and books. I then placed those in the spots I wanted them. Books on the shelves by the window. Personal items, which included a charmed box full of journals; a couple pictures of Dray and I, our whole group at Hogwarts, and some family pictures. I put the charmed box in the drawer of the nightstand, on the left side of my bed and I placed the pictures through out the room; the one of Kai and I when I was 10 and one of my parents and I were on the nightstand.

Then I pulled my trunk into the walk-in closet and began unpacking my clothes. It didn't take me long to unpack my clothes and I still had a lot of room in my closet. I place my trunk in a corner of the closet and walked back out, after grabbing some clothes to change into and my toiletries. I walked into the bathroom and set the clothes down next to the sink. I placed my toiletries down in the shower then turned to looked at myself in the mirror. I was shocked at how different I looked. I was a little shorter than my 5'6; I had long, wavy, waist-length brown hair with red highlights; and large doe-like chocolate brown eyes and if you looked close enough, there were specks of green and hazel in them. I had a smaller bust and a wider waist but I had kept my long legs.

I sighed, turned on the shower, then quickly undressed to get under the hot water. I then washed my hair and body with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo, conditioner and body wash. after rinsing my body off I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body then grabbed a smaller towel and dried my hair off with it. When my hair was just damp, I stopped to let it air-dry. I quickly dried my body off and put on a matching set on green, lacy undergarments then a plain, black tank-top and a pair of black and green shorts. I made sure I put all of my piercings back in and put both my locket and Slytherin necklace on. I hung up the towels and headed downstairs to the dinning room.

Renee and Phil were waiting for me when I walked in. Renee had placed the food on the table and looked up when she heard me walk in, "Hey, you're just in time for some dinner." She paused as I sat down at an empty spot at the table, "Tonight we are having fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, coleslaw, and corn. I hope you like it." She smiled at me as she sat down next to Phil and began plating her food. I smiled back and waited patiently for the chicken. I will only eat the dark meat of a chicken, so I grabbed a leg and a thigh. I then put a spoonful of mashed potatoes and a little gravy on my plate, I then placed some corn on my plate. I was thirsty so I asked, "What is there to drink?" Renee jumped up with an "Oh! I almost forgot, would you like some milk, water, tea, pop, or coffee?" I was confused, "What's 'pop'?" I asked.

Phil chuckled, "It's a carbonated drink. There are multiple flavors and it will take some time to get used too. Just get something you're familiar with." he suggested, I nodded, "Alright, I'll have some tea please. 2 sugars." Renee nodded, "Okay, Phil do you want anything?" She asked him, "Yeah, I'll have a beer." she smiled at him, "Here you go, Honey." she said while handing him a beer. I could tell that they really loved each other.

After Renee handed me me tea, she sat down and began to ask me questions about myself. This was new to me because I've always ate silently unless we were asked a question directly. I answered most of her questions truthfully. When I finished eating I excused myself, placed my dishes in the sink, and headed up to my new room. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face before grabbing a few of my books and sitting down on my bed. I began to read my books, these weren't my normal books on different magical things, these were books that had to do with the Muggle World. I snuggled into my pillows and sighed, _It is going to be a long night,_ I thought to myself.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**THIS IS MY LONGEST ONE YET :) I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, as the world of Twilight to Stephanie Meyer. The plot is partially mine.**

**Chapter 5: Phoenix and Forks**

For the last 4 months, I have been learning everything that I can about Muggles. Renee and Phil have been really helpful. I have recently learned how to drive a car and I will be getting my license within the next week. They helped me set up a bank account for the money I had exchanged from a few of my Vaults at Gringotts. They both were shocked at the amount of money I had brought with me. I told them that I was told to bring almost 3 years worth of money with me.I could only put in a small amount of cash in at a time, the rest I kept in my trunk. When they asked why I keep it in there I answered, "My trunk is charmed so that only a certain type of person can open it." They left if alone after that.

Renee has taught me how to cook, clean, use a computer, cell phone, iPod, and TV. Phil helped me get signed up for a Gym that was within walking distance of the house and helped find my favorite pop, so far, Mt. Dew was my favorite. It has this citrus taste and I like how the fizz tickles my throat.

They have also caught me up with some Muggle Pop Culture. We watched many movies and TV shows, and listened to a lot of music until I settled on anything Rock. I also chose a couple classical songs because they reminded me of some of the music I would listen to at home.

I began to read some Muggle books, Renee and Phil gave me multiple books that are considered classics and also some newer books that people my age would be reading, for my birthday. We didn't do much that night. We had a small dinner at a nice restaurant then we went to go see a movie in the theater and finally the night ended back at the house, where they gave me gifts. Along with the books, they also bought me a cell phone, laptop, camera and a iPod. I thanked them and then we went our separate ways.

It was getting closer to the Holidays and I was really starting to miss home right now. I missed being at Hogwarts with Pansy, Daphne, and Blaise. I hated the fact that I couldn't even contact them. I missed seeing Dray, Cissa, and Lucius. I missed Kai and the way he would slither all over my body. I even missed the house elves. Even though I enjoyed cooking, I really didn't like cleaning.

Time is slowly going by and I was getting tired of all the heat. I was seriously missing the rain and even the snow. It was December and there wasn't any snow on the ground and it wasn't even below 60 degrees outside. I'm contemplating on moving in with Charlie, at least there it will be colder than 60 degrees. The climate in Washington is a lot like the climate back home. I'll bring it up with Renee and Phil in couple of months, see what they think.

Well, Christmas has passed. Renee and Phil got me some clothes and a few other things to decorate my room with. We had a "family" picture taken and they framed one for me. I recently received my license and I am now a proud owner of a gorgeous black 2001 Chevy Corvette Coupe.

School was going well. I really haven't made any friends because I wanted to focus on my studies and I knew that I wouldn't keep in touch with them after I leave. I've noticed that there are more groups or "cliques" in Muggle schools than at Hogwarts. Here, they are multiple groups that have sub groups but at Hogwarts, you're already grouped into houses then the sub groups are based off what year you are in, popularity, and Quidditch teams. It seems that "cliques" in Muggle schools are more complex; you have the Populars, which consist of the Cheerleaders and Jocks; and the Unpopulars, the Nerds; the Loners (I would be in this group); the Wannabes; the Goths; the Preps; the Fashionistas; the Band geeks; the Drama club; the Anime club; the Chess club etc. It just seems like too many "cliques" to me.

I made sure that I wrote down everything I learned in the journals I have for Muggle Studies, I think I've filled up almost 5 journals and I've only been here for 5 months. Maybe when I get back home I could write a book on what I've found out and it could include non-moving pictures, that I took with the camera Phil and Renee gave me.

I've been thinking and I realized that I would like to see what it is like to live in Forks, WA with Charlie. Since Forks is a small town, I think some things would be the same but others would be different, such as class sizes, not to mention that the nearest large city would be Port Angles, about an hour drive from Forks. I also want to see what Charlie could teach me, since Renee told me that he was a cop.

I finally decided that I was going to bring up the subject of me moving in with Charlie to Phil and Renee. I walked downstairs and sat in one of the chairs in the living room. Phil and Renee were watching TV. I cleared my throat to get their attention. They both looked over at me and I said, "I have something I would like to talk about with you." They looked at each other and nodded their heads and Phil turned the TV off. I sighed, "If it is at all possible, I would like to move in with Charlie. It isn't that I don't want to stay here with you guys, it's that I think you have taught me everything you could about the Muggle World. Plus, you are about to leave for Spring Training soon and I know Renee wants to go with you." I said then added, "I miss the rain plus I'd like to compare and contrast the 'city life' and 'small town life'." I let them think about it before adding, "This would be a great opportunity for me."

When I was done talking, I sat back and let them, quietly discuss this amongst themselves. About 5 minutes later, they nodded and turned toward me, "You can move in with Charlie, ONLY if he says that it's okay." Renee said and added, "You make some valid points. I'll call Charlie later and discuss this with him. It might take a few weeks before you can move there." I nodded, "I understand completely. Thank you." I said then stood up and went back to my room.

When I reached my room, I walked right up to the nightstand and pulled open the drawer. I pulled out my charmed box and sat down on my bed. I hissed out, _"Open."_ and the box opened. I pulled out one of my many journals and began flipping through them. Making sure I had everything I learned written down. After going through my journals, I put them back in the box and placed the box back into the nightstand. I then grabbed a couple of the books I had brought with me and began to flip through them, skimming through the pages and taking notes in the margins of each page. I did this until it was time for dinner and then continued after dinner until I fell asleep.

A couple of days later, Renee and Phil sat down with me for a talk. Renee spoke first, "I called Charlie and discussed the idea of you moving in with him. He agreed to you moving in and said it would be great. I told him that you will be there in a couple of weeks." I smiled, "Thank you." Renee smiled, "Now that you are moving, there is a lot that needs to be done. First thing that needs to be done is your transcripts need to be sent over to Forks High. The Second thing would to be ship your car up to Charlie's about 3 days before you get there. Unless you rather drive it up?" I nodded, "Okay then, you'll need to get a couple of coolers to put food and drink in plus take out some cash for gas and other necessities you will need on the drive up. Then you will need to pack. I know everything can fit in your trunk, so I'll save that for you to do." I nodded, "Also, you'll need to go shopping when you get to Forks because all your clothes are for Phoenix weather and it is a lot colder in Forks."

We went over everything else and she said she'd tell Charlie that I will be driving up instead of flying. So for the next couple of weeks consisted of getting everything situated for my move. I bought a huge cooler that would be filled with pop, water, and whatever snacks I could fit in it. I also made sure I had enough cash taken out to pay for gas, food, hotels, and clothes. I had already packed away most of my books and clothes into my trunk and I was just finishing packing my personal items in the secret compartment of the trunk.

I was completely finished packing everything into my trunk and now it was the day I would start driving to Forks. Renee had printed out a copy of a route from MapQuest, so I wouldn't get lost. Phil carried my trunk out to my car while I carried the cooler. I put the cooler in the passenger seat of the car for easy access. Then I popped the trunk of the car and Phil placed my trunk inside of it. Once he closed the trunk, I was ready to go. I said a quick goodbye to Renee and Phil then I was in the car, driving off towards Forks.

After about 14 hours driving, I stopped and checked into a roadside hotel. It was only $25 for the night. I grabbed some clothes and my toiletries from the trunk plus some pop and snacks from the cooler and went into the room I was staying in. It wasn't much, there was a bed and a shower so I was good. I quickly set down the pop and snacks then quickly took a shower and changed into some comfy clothes. As I sat down on the bed, I called Renee and told I made it to a hotel for the night. I told her about the drive then said goodnight. I then called Charlie and told him the same thing I told Renee (Charlie and i have been communicating between one another for the last week).

I ate a little of the food I grabbed then fell asleep. The next morning, I took another shower and changed then made my way to the front desk and checked out. I was on the road in no time. I still had some snacks and pop left in the cooler, that would hold me until I had to stop at a gas station. The second day of driving went quickly, before I knew it, I was in Portland, OR. I checked into a simple hotel for the night and crashed after talking to both Charlie and Renee.

The next morning, after checking out of the hotel, I decided that I was going to do some shopping. I drove around until I found a mall and then I shopped. I stopped at Victoria Secret first, to get that out of the way, then I made my way around the mall, stopping at every store I thought would have something in my style and bought enough clothes and shoes for Forks. I had a little lunch and called Charlie telling him that I was just getting back on the road after doing some shopping and that I would be in Forks before midnight.

I had to stop a couple times for gas and food but like I told Charlie I was in Forks before midnight. I pulled over and called Charlie, "Hey Charlie it's Bella. I'm here in Forks but I don't know how to get to your house." He quickly rattled off some directions after I told him where I was exactly. It turns out i wasn't that far from his house. When I pulled up to the 2 story, white house, it didn't look like much. There were lights on in what I thought were the kitchen and living room. As I pulled into the driveway, Charlie came outside to meet me.

I turned off the car and popped the trunk. I opened the door and stepped out onto the driveway. Charlie met me at the trunk and helped me pull my trunk upstairs to my new bedroom. It was smaller than my room in Phoenix but I still had my own bathroom. "Thank you Charlie." I told him as he set my trunk down at the foot of the bed, "No problem, Kid." then he left the room so I would have some privacy. I looked around and opened one of the doors on the far wall, it led to my closet, another walk-in closet but smaller than the one in Phoenix. The second door opened up to a bathroom, it was a little bigger than the closet and had both a tub and shower.

I walked out of the bathroom and headed to my trunk. I opened it up and began taking out my new clothes. I put away all of my new clothes and shoes inside of the closet, then began to unpack the rest of my stuff. I made sure to leave all of my books on magical subjects in the trunk and take out all my Muggle books. I also took out my charmed box that contained my journals and placed that on the nightstand next to my bed. Finally, I took out a few of my pictures and placed them around the room. When I finished unpacking, I put my trunk in the closet and crashed on the bed. I was exhausted. It was Friday and I didn't have to be at school until Monday. Tomorrow, I'll get acquainted with Charlie and maybe I'll meet this Billy guy he's always talking about.

**PLEASE REVIEW :) I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, as the world of Twilight to Stephanie Meyer. The plot is partially mine.**

**A/N: I need a male wizard name. If you have any ideas please write them in your reviews. it needs to be a full name, he will be crucial to a certain part of the story and he needs to be a Death Eater or someone who can use the Cruciatus Curse on someone without thinking about the consequences.**

**Chapter 6: The First Day of School**

The weekend went by quickly and before I knew it, it was my first day of school at Forks High. I didn't get to meet Billy this weekend but Charlie, showed me around the town and made sure I knew how to get to school. It wasn't going to be a long drive, maybe 10 minutes tops at the speed limit. I also learned that Charlie doesn't know how to cook much besides steak and potatoes, so that's what we had this weekend, Take out Pizza and Steak & Potatoes. I told Charlie that Renee had taught me how to cook and that I would be going grocery shopping after school today.

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked my car next to this shiny silver car. I hopped out of my car and headed toward the front office. I could feel everyone staring at me and I knew they were talking about me too. Today, I decided to wear a cute black baby doll tee under a green jacket, matched with a pair of black dark washed jeans and a cute pair of heeled ankle boots. I kept my hair in a simple side braid. It showed off all the gorgeous piercings, I mostly did myself, in my ears. the ones I didn't do, Renee took me to a professional shop to get them done. I wore light make up, just a little mascara that's all.

I pulled open the door to the office and walked in. There was green everywhere. Personally, I love the color green but this was just too much. Behind the desk was a pudgy older woman with bright orange hair, typing away at the keyboard, not paying attention to anything around her. I cleared my throat to get her attention. Her head snapped over in my direction and she asked, "Is there anything I could help you with, Dear?" I smiled, "Yes, My name is Isabella-" she cut me off with an "Oh! I have your paper work right here." She hands me a pile of papers, "Now, there is the map of the school, your schedule, and a slip that you have to get signed by your teachers and return it back here at the end of the day."

I smiled at her, "Thank you. Have a good day." I told her. She smiled back, "You too, Dear." I walked out of the front door, looking at my schedule. I have History first, followed by Math, Spanish, Lunch, Biology, and finally Gym. I looked up from my schedule to find a boy standing in front of me, "Hello, I'm Eric. You must be Isabella. Do you need help getting to your first class?" I smiled, "Yes, I have History with Mr.-" Eric cut me off, "Johnston, I have that class as well. So you can follow me." I nodded and followed Eric down the halls, heading towards what I hoped was History, "So, How do you like Forks so far?" Eric asked me. "Um, It's alright, it reminds me of the time I visited England. The climates about the same."

I guess really finally reached History, so I moved to go and sit in the back, by the windows, so I could see everyone in the room. Plus it helps that it would be a little harder for people to stare at me. Don't get me wrong I love all the attention, but a few people seem to think staring at people for a long period of time is appropriate, like that blonde boy that was glaring at Eric right now. They shared a few words before, Blonde boy turned to me and said, "Hello, I'm Mike, You must be Isabella?" he said, with what I think was supposed to be a sexy smile. "Hello. Yes, I'm Isabella but please call me Bella."

He tried talking to me some more but thankfully the teacher walked in right as the bell was ringing. "Good Morning Everyone. Today we have a new student" He began looking around the room, "Ah, Miss Swan, Can you please come up and tell us something about yourself?" I nodded with a smile then walked up to the front of the class. "Hello, I'm Isabella, please call me Bella. I recently moved in with my dad after my mom got remarried and wanted to travel with her husband Phil when he plays Minor League Baseball." I smiled and walked back to my seat, "Thank You Miss Swan. Now, Today we are..." I turned out the rest of his speech until the end of class.

Math went by slowly, I met a sweet girl named Angela and her boyfriend Ben. If they were purebloods, we could have became best friends. Anyway, she invited me to sit with her and her group of friends at lunch and I agreed. In Spanish, I met the Gossip Queen of Forks herself, Jessica. She just kept on talking and talking and talking, she was telling me everything I needed to know about who in Forks. What she didn't know was that I already knew all of this stuff, plus somethings I never want to see again.

After Spanish, it was lunch. I walked into the Cafeteria with Angela and Ben. I stood in line to get my lunch and when I saw what was available, I just grabbed a couple apples and some water. I sat down in between Angela and Jessica and announced, "None of that looked remotely appetizing, I think I'll just bring lunch from now on." Angela smiled at me and Jessica introduced me to the whole table, "Everyone this is Bella and Bella this is everyone." Wow. I looked at Angela and asked, "Names?" she giggled, "Well you already know, Me, Ben, Jess, Mike, and Eric. The others are Tyler and Lauren." and then whispered, "Stay clear of Lauren. She's a bitch." I laughed, "Well, So am I Angela." I told her.

I took a bite of one of my apples and almost spit it out again as I watched a group of Vampires walk in. You could tell they were vampires because they looked too perfect to be human and their eyes were all a golden topaz color, meaning they fed off of animals instead of humans. I turned to Jessica, "Who are they?" I asked her, She looked over to where I was staring. "Oh, those are the Cullens. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster children. I think she isn't able to have any children." She told me in a tone of voice that made it seem that Mrs. Cullen was beneath her because she couldn't have any kids. "Anyways, the tall blonde with the big one is Rosalie and the big one is Emmett. Then there is the weird one and the one that looks like he is in pain all the time; That's Alice and Jasper. Jasper is Rosalie's twin, they're like Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew or something."

Finally, the last one came in, "The one with the coppery colored hair is Edward. He's the only single one and no one around here is good enough apparently," a short pause, "Like I care." Ah, he rejected her. I looked at her and said, "Well, maybe he's just gay." Just then a huge booming laugh came from the Cullen table, it was Emmett.  
Everyone but Edward was laughing at something, they probably heard what I said. I caught the eye of the one Jessica said was Jasper and winked. He was taken aback by my action and before he could do anything back, I turned back towards my table and quickly finished my lunch. I got up and threw away the apple cores and one of the bottles of water I grabbed then headed out the doors and caught up with Angela and Ben, "Hey class do you guys have next? I have Biology."

"We have Biology too. You can just follow us." Angela said. "Thanks." I replied. We walked together towards Biology when Mike suddenly popped up next to me, on my right, "Hey Bella." he said. "Hello, Mike." he smiled then began to ask, "Will you go-?" I cut him off, "Sorry, I'm saving myself for the right one." I said in dreamy voice. Angela giggled and we all headed into the class leaving Mike standing outside the classroom with his mouth gaping like a fish. I looked to see what seats were open and it seems the only seat open was next to Edward Cullen, the vampire.  
I sighed and headed for the table. When I sat down and looked over at him, his eyes had gone from a golden topaz color to black within milliseconds, I looked back over every thing I had read about vampires and realized that I was his singer. _Great. Just what I need. A vampire trying to kill me. _I thought to myself.

Class went by very slowly, I could feel Edward staring at me and every time I looked over, he turns his head to the front and he always had a murderous glare. I was glad when the bell rang and Edward got up and out of the classroom almost too fast for a human. I sighed, packing my things up and making sure the teacher signed my slip. I walked to my next class with Ben and Angela. I had gym next and so did they. In Gym, I met Coach Clapp and he signed my slip. He also said that today I would only be observing until tomorrow when I will be participating. I sat on the bleachers the whole period watching Angela, Ben, Mike, and Jessica play volleyball against each other. By the end of class, Ben and Angela had beat Mike and Jessica because Jessica and Mike fought a lot over who was going to do what.

I grabbed my things and headed back towards the front office to turn in my slip. When I opened the door to the office, I caught the tail end of the conversation between Edward and the lady at the front desk, "-sure there isn't anything you can do? Maybe Chemistry of something?" He asked. "No I'm sorry dear there isn't anything I could do." She smiled when she saw me, "Just a moment, Dear" I nodded. Edward slowly turned his head my way then whipped it back towards the lady. "I guess I'll just have to endure it." He told her then quickly walked out of the office, almost bumping into me own his way out. I walked up to the desk and handed Mrs. Cope (I read the little plaque on her desk) my slip, "Did you have a nice day, Dear?" she asked. I smiled, "Yes, I did. Thank you." I walked outside to my car and got in.

I was going grocery shopping before heading to Charlie's. I drove out of the lot and headed to the store Charlie pointed out to me when he took me on a tour of the town. It took me about 5 minutes to get there, I drove into the lot and parked the car. It had started raining again so I jogged inside the store and grabbed a cart. I begin grabbing everything that I would need into the cart, making sure to get a lot of variety of meats, except fish. I also made sure that I had enough to make a school lunch everyday. After I double checked my list, making sure I had everything, I headed for the check out.

After checking out and putting everything in my car, I made my way beck to Charlie's. When I reached Charlie's I noticed another vehicle there that I didn't recognize. I pulled into the driveway and parked my car. By the time I got out and the trunk popped, the people in the truck, were already waiting for me to let them inside, one was holding 2 cases of beer in his lap and the other looked to be around 15. I smiled over at them, "Hello, I'm Isabella. You must be Billy and his son Jake?" Billy smiled, "Hello Isabella. Yes, I'm Billy and that's Jake." he confirmed my suspicions."Would you like to go inside and wait for Charlie to come home?" Billy smiled, "Sure. Jake can help with your groceries." he told me, "Thanks, I need the help, Charlie had nothing in the kitchen but stale crackers and beer." Billy and I shared a laugh.

I unlocked the front door for them and Jake helped Billy inside before coming back out to help me with the bags. While I carried about 5 bags to each hand, Jake could carry almost 8. We finished in no time, then I shooed Jake out of the kitchen so I could put everything away. I left out some hamburger for dinner that night. I was thinking of making some spaghetti and some garlic bread. I quickly put everything away and began to make dinner.

I started to boil a pot of water for the noodles and began to brown the hamburger. When the hamburger was brown, I drained out the fat and added in some sauce, the water add just started boiling so I poured in the noodles. I brought out a baking pan and buttered the surface. I turned the oven on to preheat at 350 degrees and drained the noodles before they were completely done. I began layering noddles, sauce, and cheese into the baking pan until it was filled, I put more cheese on top then placed the pan in the oven for 30 minutes. I set a timer, it should be done by the time Charlie gets back. I cleaned up my mess and grabbed a bottle of pop for myself and Jake. After handing Jake the pop, I grabbed my school bag and began working on my homework.

About 5 minutes before the pasta bake was done, I put the garlic bread in the oven. I was just finishing my homework when Charlie walked in the house and the timer went off. I pulled the pasta bake and garlic bread out from the oven, turning off the oven, and placed them on top of the stove to cool down a bit. I put all my school stuff away and set the table with help from Jake. I cut the bread into big slices then set them on a platter. I placed the bread and pasta on the table and called out, "DINNER!" I heard Charlie turn off the TV and make his way into the kitchen with Billy. "Smells, good Bella." he said, "Thanks. it's just a pasta bake and some garlic bread. Nothing too fancy."

We all ate in relative silence, I occasionally answered questions from Billy. When everyone was finished, Jake helped me clean off the table and put the dishes away. I put any leftovers into a dish and placed it into the fridge. Jake and I then went out into the living room and watched TV with Charlie and Billy until it was time for them to leave. We said our goodbyes as Jake and Billy made their way to their truck. When the were finally gone, I turned to Charlie and asked, "Why didn't you tell me that there were vampires in Forks?" Charlie just shrugged, "I knew you were going to figure it out when you first saw them. It was no big deal." I sighed, "Well it is a problem, I'm Edward's singer." Charlie gasped, "What are you going to do?" he asked, "Nothing. I'm not going to do anything yet. I give him a week before he comes back and begins to talk to me. In the mean time I may use this period of time to become friends with one and study them." I told Charlie, "Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight."

The rest of the week went by and Edward was a no-show. Class went by as usual and it was nice not having a partner in Biology. I had began talking to Alice, the pixie-like vampire who as far as I can tell, is a seer but she isn't very good at keeping that to herself in front of me. As far as my Muggle friends go, I wish I had magic so I could kill or torture, Mike (he's like a lost puppy, always following me around STALKER!), Lauren (Uber-Bitch alert.), and Jessica (Follower to Uber-Bitch and just plain annoying).

Finally it's the weekend and maybe I can head to La Push to check out the beach. I finish all my homework when I get home on Friday so I have the weekend free. I read some of my books and quickly jot down my findings about the Cullens in one of my journals before falling asleep. I woke the next morning around 10 and quickly took a shower and got dressed. I made sure to have my Slytherin necklace on and my locket. I grabbed a coat, my purse,and keys then headed out to my car, after leaving a note for Charlie. I pulled out then began driving towards La Push, following the signs so I won't get lost.

After almost 25 minutes, I pulled into a spot near First Beach and parked my car. There wasn't a lot of people out today but I still felt as thou I could still take a walk along the shore. I got out of the car and began walking along the beach, taking in all the sights, sounds, and smells of the beach. When I sat down on a large piece of driftwood, I noticed a small group of what looked to be young adults I but were teens, tossing around a football. I studied the way they looked, stood, and acted then groaned. I had read enough about the supernatural to know that they could be shape-shifters. I really didn't want anything to do with them now, but I will continue to watch their group to see if any new members join, just in case.

I sighed, _I can't stay away from the supernatural, can I? _I though to myself. I stood up and stretched my muscles out before heading back to my car. I noticed the group of shape-shifters were now standing by my car, apparently admiring it. They didn't even notice me when I walked up to them and cleared my throat, "Excuse me. That's my car." I announced. They all jumped and turned their heads toward me. "Sorry, we were just admiring your car. It's a beauty." The tallest of the group said, he must be the Alpha. "Thanks, my step father bought it for me." I paused, "Now if you would excuse me, I need to head home to Charlie now." I said, squeezing my way through their bodies to my car, "Wait, Charlie Swan?" one asked, "Yes. I'm living with Charlie. I'm leaving now. See you around, Shifters." I said before pulling out of the lot and heading back to Charlie's. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw that they all were gaping like a fish. _Well, That's one way of doing it. _I thought to myself before picking up speed.

The rest of the weekend went by fast. The shifters never came to Charlie's but I would expect them to discuss this with their Elders before coming to me. It was Monday again and as I pulled into the parking lot, I spotted Edward's car next to Emmett's jeep. _I knew he was going to be back._ I thought as I walked into my History class.

The whole day went by fast and before I knew it, it was time for Biology. _YAY! My favorite class. _(note the sarcasm). I walked in and saw Edward patiently sitting in his spot like he wasn't gone for a week. His eyes were a honey golden color, telling me he recently fed. I smiled and sat down next to him. As I was pulling my textbook out I heard, "Hello, My name is Edward Cullen. Sorry I couldn't introduce myself earlier. I was having some personal problems." I smiled, "Hello. I'm Bella." I replied back and that was the extent of our conversation for the rest of the class.

It wasn't until the next day in Biology that he began to talk more. He was always asking me questions, trying to figure me out and he always acted like it wasn't natural for him not to immediately know about a person's life. I occasionally felt as if someone was trying to read my mind, _thank god occlumency still worked with this block _I thought to my self. When I asked him why he kept asking me questions, he said that I was very difficult to read. Which confirmed my theory.

Finally after a couple weeks of talking and 2 near death experiences, including; almost getting hit by a car, and the almost rape in Port Angeles, Edward said that he couldn't stay away from me anymore. I said "Good because, I already know what you are." then left him standing there gaping like a fish. _I seem to do that to guys a lot._ He caught up with me and said "Say it, out loud." I turned to him and looked directly in his eyes and said, "Vampire." When he got over the fact that I wasn't scared of him, he let it go and we became a couple.

Edward and I became the official "it" couple of the school and when I sat down with my friends one day Lauren had the nerve to say, "I thought you said Edward was gay." I giggled, "Well I was wrong obviously or I'm just so good looking that I turned him back to women after he first saw your ugly face." Everyone laughed at what I said, including a few tables around ours.

I told Charlie about my "relationship" with Edward and said that I had a feeling something bad was going to happen and there wasn't anything we could do to stop it. All I knew was that I was going to end up hurt and in Phoenix and that he had to go along with everything that happens before that. I told him he would know the signs that something was happening and he couldn't panic and I told him not to call Renee until he gets a call from Phoenix or any of the Cullens. He thought I was crazy but I told him that I've a feelings like this before and I had learned never go against these feelings or something worse could happen. Let's hope he listens to me because I'd hate it if I died because I didn't listen to my feelings.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter :( I own some of the plot though :)**

**Chapter 7: Baseball and Prom**

It's been about a month since Edward and I first got together and I hate it. He tries to control everything I do and it's driving me insane. Alice is like that as well, trying to control what I wear. It's like I'm a living Barbie Doll for her to play with. No matter how much I tell them "No" they do it anyway. I love gifts but only if they are for a special occasion but Edward basically gets me a gift every week. Alice likes shopping so she tends to buy me clothes. These are clothes that I will never wear.

I've gotten closer to Emmett, Edward and Alice. Rosalie doesn't like me and they try to keep Jasper away from me saying it's because he's got the least control. After finding out their abilities, I realized that the reason he has the "least" control is because not only does he have to feel his bloodlust, he feels everyone else's. It's going to be a lot harder finding out about Jasper's past than anyone else's. Edward told me about his past in Chicago but I think he is leaving something out and won't tell me. Alice told me about what she knew of her past as well. Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme also told me of their pasts. I met Esme about a week after I met everyone else. I had already met Carlisle after the almost accident where Edward pushed Tyler's van away from crushing me.

It was an awkward first meeting. The Cullens thought that it was awkward because I was officially meeting "the family" but it was because I didn't feel comfortable in a house full of vampires with out my wand. After the initial meeting, it was like I wasn't able to have any more friends. I was always going over to their house, or they were at mine. Edward and I never really went out on dates, just hung out together. I was still taking all the notes that I could, I had a entire page just for the description, strengths and weaknesses of vampires. And with each story I heard, I took notes on whoever was telling the story. It was hard work and I almost got caught once. I came up with the idea that I was writing down everything I could before I was turned so it would help me remember everything. Edward didn't like the idea that I "wanted" to become a vampire. _Please. Like I'd want to be a vampire. Witches are much more powerful than vampires. _

One day at school, the Cullens invited me to watch them play "Vampire Baseball." I agreed to go, knowing that the feeling I had a month ago was stronger now. So right before I left with Edward, I wrote a note to Charlie without Edward noticing. It said, _"It's time." _Charlie looked at me and mouthed "For what?" I sighed then wrote, _"That feeling I had a month ago, it's time. Prepare for something to happen tonight." _After he read that, he nodded.

We reached the baseball clearing after the rest of the family. The boys were placing bets, the girls were "warming up", it's not like they actually need to warm up but...who cares? I never even heard of baseball before I came to America. The game sounded boring when Phil first began to tell me everything about the game. I will never play any sport but Quidditch and even at Hogwarts I couldn't play the game. Though owning a team does make up for some of it; the private boxes, the practices... Sorry, got a little side-tracked.

Anyway, they had already split up into 2 teams, 3 to 3, leaving Esme to be the umpire and me to watch. Alice stood at the mound and announced, "It's time." Like they were waiting for something to happen. Jasper stepped up to the plate first and Alice threw the first pitch. With one swing, Jasper hit the ball with a loud crack and the ball was sent flying, far into the forest before Edward jumped up and caught it. I whispered to Esme, "Now I see why you needed the thunder." she giggled and Carlisle stepped up to the plate, he took an easy way out and hit a low line drive causing Edward and Emmett to collide into one another, missing the ball. Carlisle was safe at 2nd base.

When Rosalie stepped up to the plate, Alice and Edward both looked to the forest behind them, "STOP!" Alice called out. She looked to Edward, "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't see anything until it was too late." Edward shrugged her off and ran towards me, "I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm sorry." he told me. "What's going on? Edward what's happening?" I asked him, "Just stay near me and put your hair down." he told me. "Yeah, like that will help. I could smell her all the way across the field." Rosalie said over her shoulder.

The whole family was now gathered around me in a way that would protect me from 3 sides. I stood behind Esme and Edward as they all watched the far side of the field, waiting for something to come. Finally, I could see three figures standing just at the edge of the clearing, I could tell that it was 2 males and a female. The were all dirty and looked like they hadn't bathed in months, there were twigs in their hair and the blonde male, didn't have a shirt on under his jacket.

They came closer to us and Carlisle stepped forward. The one with the dreads started talking, "Hello. Sorry to disturb you, we heard you playing and we were wondering if we could join. I'm Laurent and this is James and Victoria." I tuned Carlisle out and looked at Laurent's companions. I noticed that Victoria had bright red hair, brighter than the Weasley's and all her attention was on James, the blonde guy.

James was checking us out and I noticed that when his gaze went over Alice, he had a look of recollection. He knew Alice somehow, and I intend to find out. "-just leaving." I caught the tail end of whatever Carlisle was talking about and Eward began to push me towards the Jeep just as a big gush of wind blew my hair in James' direction. He took a deep breathe and stated, "You brought a snack." After he said that, all hell broke loose. I was once again pushed behind Esme and Edward and this time the Cullens surrounded me on all sides, preventing an attack for any angle.

James was being held back by Laurent and Victoria looked furious at James and was glaring at me. Laurent said something and off they went. As soon as everyone thought it was safe enough to move me, Edward grabbed me and pushed me towards the Jeep faster. Here's where my acting skills will become handy, I had to act like I didn't know what was going to happen and I had to somehow convince Edward to let me create a diversion off of Charlie and then I would head South.

Edward reluctantly agreed and I told him to just follow along with what I say. We made it to Charlie's and I could feel James staring at me. I hopped out of the car and ran towards the door yelling at Edward, "Leave me alone Edward. We're over." and he just stood there on the other side of the door, calling out for me. Charlie heard all the commotion and began to play along. "Bella? Is everything alright? What's going on?" He was asking me, I looked him in the eye and said, "I'm leaving, I going home to Phoenix, I need to get away from here."

"Why? I thought you liked it here? I thought you liked that boy?" he asked. I pushed my way into my room and closed the door. Edward was right next to me and began stuffing some clothes into a duffel bag. I quietly said, "Meet you at my car." then walked back out the door and said, "Yeah, that's why I have to leave. I didn't want any of this." I paused, by this time I was standing at the front door with my bags in my hand and said, "Look, if I don't get out now, I'll be stuck here like Mom."

Charlie was acting wonderfully by playing the too hurt to speak look and I just opened the door and headed toward my car. "I'll call when I get to a hotel. I'll be fine. Don't call Renee." I said then hopped in my car and drove off. I began to cry to keep up appearances, knowing what I just did worked. I pulled over once I was closer to the Cullen's house and Edward jumped into the driver's seat pushing me to the passenger's side. He quickly sped off towards his house, probably breaking multiple speed limits.

We pulled into their garage and everyone was running around making sure they had everything they needed. It was decided that Alice and Jasper would drive me down to Phoenix while everyone else stayed in Washington, either protecting Charlie or creating a false trail of my scent. There was a small problem with Rosalie but Carlisle, the peacemaker, sorted it out quickly.

Edward pulled me into the back seat of Carlisle's Mercedes and gave me a kiss like he had never before. I guess to him it was like a goodbye kiss but for me it was kind of disgusting. As soon as Edward's lips left mine, Alice sped f, out of the garage and made her way at neck breaking speed to the highway. I laid down in the back seat and closed my eyes. I thought about being home with Dray, Lucius and Cissa. I thought of all the studying I did with Kai trying to distract me. I thought about Blaise, Daphne, and Pansy, my closest friends at Hogwarts. I remembered all the things we did together on the train to Hogwarts and in the Slytherin Common Room.

I remember one time when Blaise admitted to crushing on a Slytherin girl a year under us and how we would tease him about it. We all used to tease Pansy about her ginormous crush on Dray. I never told her that Dray had just about the same size crush on her but was too stupid to do anything about it. I knew they fooled around and I'm sure they still do. I really miss them and I hope everything is alright in the Wizardry World.

I don't know when I finally fell asleep but the next thing I know, is I feel as if I'm being carried somewhere then set down on this big fluffy cloud. I can hear 2 people speaking but I couldn't make out any words. I drifted in and out of sleep, always dreaming of Hogwarts and all my friends. I finally stayed awake when I was shaken awake by Alice saying, "Wake up Bella. You have to call Charlie." I reluctantly sat up, silently cursing the stupid little pixie bitch for waking me up from a very pleasant dream.

I dialed Charlie's number and waited for him to answer. He answered after 3 rings, "Bella?" I heard his scruffy voice ask, "It's me Charlie. I'm safe and I'm fine. I made it to a hotel and I will call you when I make it to Renee's. Okay?" I replied. "sure. Just make sure to call." Then he hung up the phone. I dropped the phone onto the bed and laid down on my back. I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep. I groaned, "Damn you, you little pixie of a woman." I mumbled and heard a faint chuckle coming from across the room.

My head snapped over to where Jasper was sitting on one of the big arm chairs in the room. He was sitting with his elbows on his knees and my guess was monitoring the emotions of anyone who comes within 50 feet of the hotel room door. "Good Morning Jasper. So where did our little pixie friend go?" Jasper chuckled, "Mornin' Darlin' She went to get you some breakfast then we should get back on the road to get to Phoenix by mornin'." he told me, I could hear a slight Texan accent but I could tell he was trying to cover it up. Before I could say anything more, Alice barged into the room carrying a tray full of enough food that would feed a small army.

"Good Morning Bella! I brought you some food." she told me in her perky pixie voice as she set the tray down on the bed, I looked between the food and her and asked, "How the hell am I going to eat all of this?" Alice giggled and Jasper chuckled, "Whatever you don't it doesn't matter. Just eat as much as you want they we have to leave." She told me. I shrugged and slowly began to eat some of the sausage and eggs that were on the plate.

As soon as I was finished eating, I quickly made my way to the bathroom and took shower. The hot shower was soothing but it was cut short by Alice banging on the door telling me to hurry up. I sighed but shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. I quickly got dressed in whatever Alice had set out, I never looked right in what she picked out for me, it was always something blue because that was Edward's favorite color.

After I was dressed, Alice rushed Jasper and I back out to the car and we sped off again heading down the highway, making our way to Phoenix. I sat quietly in the back seat thinking over every possible scenario I could think of about what will happen next. I now that I will end up hurt but I don't know how it happens. I guess I'm not supposed to know until something changes.

It didn't take long for us to reach Phoenix. We stopped only once and that was for gas and a little snack for myself. Alice pulled into the parking lot of another hotel and I called Charlie. I told him I was in Phoenix and that I'm alright. I also said it could be awhile before I could call again. He understood so we hung up quickly after that.

About 2 hours after checking into the hotel Alice gasped as she got another vision. The tracker had discovered that it was a trick and now was circling back and heading towards Phoenix. She began to draw what looked like a Dance Studio. It reminds me of the one that Renee used to go to when she lived her, she used to do some ballet there. When I said I know where he's going to be, my phone began to ring; it was Edward. He told me he was on his way and that when this was all over we'd go somewhere alone together. I knew he meant, _When this is all over, I'll take you to our meadow for a few hours, I don't want to go to far and I don't want you to get sick. _It was a little stupid, if you asked me.

We hung up and I sat down on the bed and began to think. With this new information my own gift began to kick in, I knew that if I went to the ballet studio I would be thrown around a bit then James would bite me. I know I'm not going to become a vampire and I'm not going to die so obviously someone will suck the venom out of my blood so that the change doesn't take over.

Almost a half hour later, my phone rings again, this time it was coming from the Phoenix house. I knew Renee couldn't be home because they were still traveling and I told Charlie not to call Renee so I excused myself to the bathroom and answered the phone; it was James. He wanted me to get away from my "vampire friends" (his words not mine) and make my way to the dance studio that was down the street from Renee's house. I agreed so I hung up and walked out of the bathroom. Alice looked at me and said, "Come on, it's time to go. We have to meet the family at the airport." I nodded and followed her out of the hotel room and into the lobby.

As Jasper and Alice check us out of the hotel, I managed to slip out of the hotel and find myself a cab. I was glad that I decided to put some cash in my pocket. I told the cab where to go and we were off. I looked behind me to see Alice and Jasper looking around the parking lot for me. I ducked my head little and waited until I knew I was out of the line of sight for vampires before sitting back up. It took the cab driver about 10 minutes to get to the dance studio so i quickly paid him and got out of the cab.

I walked up to the building and opened the door. When I was walking inside I heard James' sinister laugh. It didn't scare me at all. I was a Pureblood Slytherin Witch and nothing scares me. When I made it to the main room, I saw James's reflection in multiple mirrors, I couldn't tell which one was really him. "You silly naive brave little human." James sneered out. "We're gonna play a little game. I've got this neat little camera I found at your house down the street and I want to make a video for your little boyfriend." He said. I laughed, "So what are we gonna play? Cat and Mouse? I thought we were already playing a game?" I taunted.

James growled and came flying towards me. He knocked me into the mirrors, cracking my head open, causing me to bleed. He took a deep breath, "You smell divine." he whispered in my ear then threw me again until my back collided with a pillar. "I was right in choosing this place as my background. All the mirrors and the lights set the mood. Now, I want you to scream out for your little boyfriend." He said as he pressed down on my right leg, breaking it. I held my tongue, "Say it! Ask him to avenged you!" he continued to yell at me, "I only will if you tell me how you knew Alice." I chocked out.

James chuckled darkly, "You're a clever one aren't you my pet?" he said, stroking my cheek softly, "Well, I came across this scent around the year 1920. So I followed it. It led me to an Institution just outside of Biloxi, Mississippi. I saw this small pixie like girl in one of the rooms and saw that her doctor was a vampire as well. I had to have her, you see. She was mine." he told me, "But before I could taste her that Vampire Doctor had already bit her and she was changing. I was so mad that I killed her sire and left her alone in the woods to finish her change." He pressed down on the leg he just broke, "Now, that's enough about me, It's time you ask your little boyfriend to avenge you." I smiled weakly, knowing Edward was coming just as said, "Never." and spit in his face. He growled and as he went to jump on me, Edward knocked him out of the way.

Edward and James began throwing each other around until James threw Edward into the windows and came running at me. I felt him lift my left arm and I felt as his teeth ripped through my skin, biting me on my wrist. I could feel the pull of the blood, leaving my body. Suddenly, he was ripped away from my arm and Edward held him back until the others came. Finally, Carlisle arrived and began to check me over. I was biting my tongue to keep myself from screaming out as it felt as if my arm was on fire. Carlisle applied pressure to my cut on my leg and called out for Edward.

I managed to chock out, "My arm..." before stopping so I wouldn't scream. "Carlisle!" I heard Edward say, then "Carlisle, he bit her." Carlisle looked at the bite and said, "Do you want the venom to spread?" Edward shook his head _'No' _Carlisle sighed, "Then you are going to have to suck the venom out." Carlisle told Edward "I don't think I can do it." He told Carlisle, I tuned out the rest of the conversation and watched as Jasper and Emmett, Ripped James apart and threw him into a fire. I felt, more blood being pulled out from my body and I registered that Edward was sucking the venom out of my body. When it was time to stop, Edward had a hard time of letting go of my arm but he eventually let go as I drifted into the darkness, not sure of when I will wake up.

The next time I opened my eyes, all I could see was a white light, blinding me from seeing. I looked around and saw Renee sitting next to me in the chair, texting on her phone, it was probably Phil. I noticed that Edward wasn't in the room at this time, so I moved my arm a little, which seemed to gain attention. "Oh Bella! How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" She asked, I slight shook my head, "I'm good nothing hurts." I croaked out, "Edward doesn't know what I am so don't mention anything about it when he is in here." She nodded, "I know honey. I spoke to Charlie. He told me what was happening and that you knew something was going to happen but you still let it happen anyway." I smiled, "It needed to happen." I said before drifting back asleep.

The next time I woke up, Edward was sitting in the chair next to me, wearing sunglasses, probably to hide his red eyes. I managed a small smile directed towards him. He smiled then stood up and kissed me on the forehead, "I think you should go live with Renee for now. It's my fault that you're in here. I'm too-" I cut him off, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going back to Forks with you because that's where I belong. No where else." I paused, "Don't do that to me, ever again. You can never leave me. okay?" I asked him. He nodded his head, "I'm not going anywhere." I smiled then drifted off again.

It was 3 weeks later and I was getting ready for my date with Edward. I have no clue what we are doing tonight but I have a feeling we are going to Prom. I had told Edward that I didn't want to go to Prom but he made it seem like I needed to go to these things to get more human experiences. I don't know why I'd need these human experiences but Edward seemed to think I did.

I now had a scar from where James bit me and it will remain with me for the rest of my life. I don't mind having scars, I believe scars are just reminders of what I survived through, that I was strong enough to live through a vampire bite and stay some what "human." I don't care what Edward thinks of the scar, I think it looks beautiful and it suites me perfectly.

Edward drove us to Prom in his "Special Occasion" car, an Aston Martin Vanquish. I thought it was a beautiful car so I didn't mind being seen in it. I never liked hiss Volvo because even though I've only been apart of the Muggle World for about 9 months, I already knew that his car was considered an "Old Person" car. It was embarrassing. I was glad that he actually let me drive my car to and from school. Anyway, we pulled up to the venue and he helped me out of the car and on to a bench then proceeded to go park the car.

As I waited for him to come back, Jake walked up to me and said that Billy wanted me to break up with my boyfriend. I laughed and said, "Just hand him this letter. It will explain everything. Don't read it. It's only for your dad." I handed him the letter that I knew I'd have to write to Billy. I smiled and said, "Goodbye Jake. See you around." I stood up as Edward made his way over to us with a scowl on his face. I grabbed the hand he held out for me and said, "I leave you alone for 2 minutes and the wolves descend." with a light chuckle on the end.

Prom was okay, we danced, had fun and most of all, I might have been mad if I missed out on it. It some what reminded me of a few parties Cissa threw at Malfoy Manor when I was little. I even got to dance on Edward's feet. As we danced under the gazebo, I could feel someone staring at us so I took a quick look around and found a figure standing in the window on the second floor of the building, staring at us. If I squinted hard enough, I could see that it was a woman but that was all I could see. _Probably someone who was jealous of us or it was Victoria._ I thought to myself before getting back into the song and started to dance with Edward.

He dropped me back off at Charlie's and I headed to my room. Edward was going hunting for the rest of the weekend so I could write in my journals about the Cullens. I wrote down what had happened at Prom including my theory on that mystery woman. I knew that it wasn't over with Victoria and I don't care if Laurent changed his diet when he went to live with the Denali's I knew that one day, they will team up again and try to do something to me. Let's hope that isn't too soon. I'd to heal from the last near death experience I had.

**The longest one yet :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, SM and JKR do :( I do own the plot partially :)**

**Chapter 8: Summer**

Almost a month after Prom, I got the cast on my leg removed. It felt really nice not having to rely on Alice to help me take a shower or to get dressed. It would have been very awkward if Charlie helped me. I was happy that I could choose my own clothes again, everything Alice chose was way too different from my style. She would choose brightly colored clothes, when I normally would wear black or dark colored clothes.

Since it was Summer, school was out and I have been hanging out with the Cullens, observing them and writing down notes about each of their pasts except Rosalie's and Jasper's. Rosalie wasn't going to tell me hers and neither Edward or Alice would let Jasper tell me his story. According to Edward it was "too graphic and violent" for me to hear. I just rolled my eyes at him and began coming up with a plan to get Jasper alone, so he could tell me his story.

I don't believe I told you how I could plan something like that and not have Alice stop me. Well, I guess that with my occlumency has still been effective because Edward can't read my mind and Alice can't see my future. I like that she can't see my future because that means she can't manipulate me to fit in the best possible outcome that she thinks is perfect. _I hope that isn't too confusing for you. _

After a few weeks of planning, I decided that I would meet with him when the rest of the family is hunting. All I knew about Jasper was that he was in the Civil War so I placed a note in a book on the Civil War, that I bought at the book store in town and purposely left it at the Cullens house, hoping Jasper would be the one to pick it up and open it. The note read; _**Jasper, It's Bella. I really want to know your story and the only way to find out about it, is if we have a secret meeting. Just text me at the number below and I'll give you more details. **_It worked because just 2 days later, I received a text from him.

After I told him my plan, he seemed to agree with the plan. I told him that I was planning on going to Portland in 2 weeks while the family was hunting and asked Jasper if he was willing to meet me there instead of going hunting with the family. He told me it worked out fine because he was meeting some friends of his in Portland already and Alice didn't approve of them so she wasn't going to be with him. So we set a date and a place, now I had to convince Edward that I would be fine while he was away and that he didn't have to worry about me because I was meeting some friends out-of-state.

After arguing for the last 2 weeks, I finally managed to convince Edward I would be alright while he was hunting. He is really starting to irritate me with his overprotective bullshit. I'm not some fragile person. I can take care of myself. Charlie gave me permission to go out of town, as long as I keep in contact with him and not get into any trouble while I'm away.

I began packing a suitcase that Alice recently bought me, for no apparent reason other than she loves to shop. I made sure to pack the essentials; make up, hair products, stilettos, a black and green mini dress, basically anything that wasn't bought by Alice went into the suitcase. I also made sure I brought my journals and some pens. I was excited that I was finally going to hear Jasper's story. Out of all the Cullen's, Jasper is the one I like the best. I can just tell that we're alike, sometimes I notice him look around the room and I could tell that he was counting every head in the room and how many exits there were, just in case of an emergency. I've caught myself doing the same thing ever since I was thrown into the Muggle World.

After everything was packed, I still had time do something before I absolutely had to leave. So, I looked up Rosalie on the internet. I knew her full name and that she was from New York so I narrowed it down to a Rosalie Lillian Hale that had gone missing a few days before her wedding, after coming home from her friend, Vera's, house. Following the disappearance of Rosalie, 7 people were murdered by someone snapping their necks, including Rosalie's fiance, Royce King II and his 2 body guards. After reading multiple articles, I pieced together what I thought happened; Rosalie was walking home after visiting her friend Vera and saw Royce with four of his friends, walking down the street. They were most likely drunk so when they saw Rosalie, Royce wanted to show off his beautiful bride-to-be to his friends. He got a little rough and it ended up with Rosalie being gang raped and left for dead for either Carlisle or Edward to find, it was most likely Carlisle because Edward wouldn't want to "damn" anyone's soul to the life of a Vampire. After Rosalie was turned, she took her revenge on Royce and the four other men who had taken her innocence and life away from her. The 2 body guards were collateral damage, since she left Royce for last, he had body guards to protect him from whatever was killing off his friends and he knew he was next.

I wrote down every piece of information I could from the articles I found of Rosalie and any paper that had mentioned her disappearance or the killings of those 7 people. After I was finished with that, I placed my journal into my charmed box and made sure to put that in my purse, so that I could keep it close. I picked up my suitcase and grabbed my purse, keys, and a pair of sunglasses then headed down to my car. I placed my suitcase in the backseat and hopped into the car.

I sped out of the driveway, heading for the highway going South to Portland. It wasn't a very long drive and i only stopped once for something to eat and to call Charlie. It took me 6 to 8 hours to drive into Portland and find the hotel we agreed to meet at. I pulled into a parking space and turned off the car. I got out and grabbed my suitcase from the backseat and made my way inside to check in.

Once I checked in, I made my way up to me room and decided to refresh myself by taking a shower and getting out of the sweaty clothes I had on. I took about a 20 minute shower and I was refreshed and ready to get on with this meeting. I dressed in some short black shorts and a green tank top, underneath I was wearing some black lace lingerie. I left my hair natural and had no make up on. I put on a pair of slippers and sat down on my bed. I pulled my purse onto my lap and took out my charmed box. I hissed out, _"Open."_ and took out one of my journals. I looked inside and saw that I picked up the one that was filled with stuff I learned about Vampires, Edward,and Alice. I sat back and turned to the page about Vampires and began to read.

_Vampires:_

_Inhumanly beautiful  
Flawless, pale, hard, and cold skin (sparkles in the sun)  
Red eyes- Human diet  
Golden/Topaz eyes- Animal diet  
Orange-ish eyes- mixture of both Human and Animal diet  
Enhanced Sense, Speed, Strength, Mental capacity, photographic memory  
Some Vampires have extra abilities (i.e. telepathy, empathy, premonitions)  
No fangs, Venomous  
Their bloodlust controls them  
they either kill or turn their victims  
don't sleep or eat human food  
"ultimate predator" (everything about them is made to draw prey in, even their smell)  
to shifters and werewolves they would smell sickly sweet or like a strong bleach smell_

_Strengths:__ enhanced speed, senses, strength, mental capacity, photographic memory, extra abilities, ultimate predator, doesn't sleep or eat anything, venomous_

_Weaknesses:__ mates, immortality, photographic memory, shifters and werewolves (children of the moon), human blood, sun, fire, magic, their human memories fade over time._

_Newborn Vampires:__ Because of the excessive amount of human blood in their bodies, their sense, strength and speed are enhanced far more than a normal vampire, uncontrollable thirst, have little to no memories of human life._

_*being bitten by a vampire feels as if your whole insides are burning and there is nothing that could be down to put the flames out. the transition takes a minimum of 3 days and by the end of the 3 day, right before your heart stops, it speeds up to a point where it feels like it will burst through your chest._

_****All spells, charms, curses, and potions can be used on Vampires.****_

Just as I finished going over that page, there was a knock at the door, my guess it was Jasper and his 2 friends, Peter and Charlotte (hey I just know shit). I set the book back in the box and closed it, I would use that as my demonstration that I wasn't human. I walked over to the door and opened it, on the other side was Jasper and 2 other blondes, "Hey Jasper," I turned to the other 2, "Peter, Charlotte, please come in." They were shocked that I already knew their names but I shrugged it off and walked back inside and sat down on the bed. The followed slowly behind and sat down on the couch and chair in the seating area.

"How did you already know their names, Bella?" Jasper asked. I smirked at hm and replied, "I just know shit." Peter busted out laughing, "I like her, Jasper." he said after he calmed down a bit. "Thank you Peter. My gift is a little like yours but I have other extra abilities on top of that one." This time Charlotte spoke up, "Like what?" I smiled, "Well, for starters I'm not human-" I was cut off by Jasper screaming, "WHAT?" I glared at him, "Yes, I'm not human. No, neither Edward or Alice know. Why do you think I smell so much sweeter than other humans?" I asked him, he shrugged, "What else aren't you telling us?" Peter asked, "Well, I can't tell you exactly what I am but I can tell you the Renee and Charlie aren't my real parents. I'm not even a Swan." Jasper whipped his head over to mine, "Where are your parents then?" he asked, "Murdered when I was 4, I went to go live with my god parents and I had to be sheltered from society so that I wouldn't have been taken away. You see people of my world didn't know I existed until I was 12, which was 4 years ago."

This time Jasper yelled, "You're only 16?" I nodded, "Yup. I'm 16 and already I'm more powerful than anyone that had ever existed in my world. I'm always smarter than anyone that is human in that stupid high school." I paused to let them take in that information. "If you want me to prove to you that I'm different, I'll show you something." I grabbed my charmed box and handed it to Jasper, "Go ahead try to open it." He took the box then proceeded to try and open it. When he couldn't, Peter took the box and tried. "How?" Charlotte asked. "Easy, it can only open to a certain type of person and as of right now, only 2 people alive can open it, me and another person in my world. I'll show you." I took back my box and hissed out, _"Open."_ and it opened. Jasper, Peter and Charlotte all jumped when I hissed. "How did you do that?" Jasper and Peter asked at simultaneously.

I laughed, "All I said was 'Open' in a rare language of my world. Not many people know how to speak it." Charlotte cleared her throat, "You sounded like a snake." she stated and I giggled, "Because that is the language of snakes Char." I looked back towards Peter and Jasper, "Watch this." I told them then stuck my whole arm into the box. They all gasped, at how deep the box really was. As I lifted my hand out, I grabbed one of my journals and a pen then said, "Enough about me. Tell me about you guys."

Jasper cleared his throat and began telling me his story. As he spoke, I jotted down notes in my notebook about every little detail he told me about and boy did he go into some detail. I couldn't believe the past that Jasper had, it was so completely different from any of the other Cullen's pasts that it was like he almost didn't hit in with them. When he got to the part where Peter and Char came up, they took over and told their stories as well. I jotted down notes about their pasts as well so I can go over them later.

After they all completed their stories, I asked them some questions about the Denali's, the Volturi and the Romanians. They told me everything I needed to know and then some. I got individual details about most of the Volturi and some background information on the Denali's and Romanians.

It was almost 3 hours later that we were finished tell our stories, partially on my half but I had almost everything that I needed. I looked at each of them and said, "No one can ever find out what I told you because besides Charlie, Renee and Phil, you 3 are the only ones that know that I'm not human." I looked to Jasper, "Are you able to block out Edward from your thoughts? I know my shield is always up and I just don't want anything slipping out from your thoughts." He smiled at me, "Yeah, I can keep him out, all I have to do is think about my time in the Wars or sex and he just leaves my thoughts alone." I laughed. "Great." I replied then my stomach growled.

I laughed, "It's dinner time for the human then maybe we can go out or something? Maybe hit up a club? I've never been to one before." Peter gasped, 'You've never been to a club before?" I glared at him and shook my head, "No. I never had anything to do with the human world before last September when I met Phil and Renee in Phoenix. What takes some people years to learn things, it took me a mere 6 months to learn." All 2 of their jaws were dropped, "What can I say, I'm a quick learner." Then giggled and called for some room service.

As I waited for my food to come I turned to look Jasper in the eye, "This may sound weird Jasper," I started with, "but, sometime after my next birthday I know all the Cullens are going to leave for something they are going to blame you for." He opened his mouth but I stopped him, "Just listen. It isn't your fault. You're empathic correct?" he nodded, "So you feel the emotions of everyone around you even bloodlust?" he nodded again, "So that makes you the strongest member of the Cullen family even though they try to make it seems as if you are the weakest." I said. "What does that have to do with us leaving?" He asked, "My blood Jasper. Somehow blood will be spilled and you will be near both Edward and everyone else as their emotions are bombarded into you, making you feel the bloodlust stronger than anyone else." He nodded, "Okay. How are you going to be after we leave?" He asked. I smiled at him, "I'll be fine. I really don't like Edward all that much anymore. I figure I could hold out until you all leave instead of breaking up with him. I do hope that he turns down the over protective boyfriend act. I argued longer with him than Charlie to 'allow' me to go out-of-state to see some 'old friends.'"

Jasper chuckled, "Yeah, don't expect him to let up anytime soon. Since that whole thing with James at the Dance Studio, he's gotten even more protective of you." I sighed, "I know. He treats me like I'm fragile, I hate it. And Alice, Merlin can she be even more annoying? No offense." Jasper, Peter and Char all laughed, "None taken." Jasper said. "Bella, You haven't seen anything yet. Wait until her favorite designer has a new line coming out." I giggled.

Finally my food came and I quickly ate my burger and fries then grabbed my suitcase and Char and headed into the bathroom. I set the suitcase down on the counter and said, "Grab something to wear for tonight, you're about my size, so they should fit." She giggled and began to riffle through my clothes, I heard a lot of gasps and oo's and ah's coming from here. Finally, she had what she wanted and then I grabbed my 5 inch black stilettos and my green and black mini dress. I quickly threw it on and then put on some light make up, just some mascara and lip gloss. I threw my hair up into a messy bun, leaving some pieces out. I made sure I had both my Slytherin necklace and locket on. I also wore my matching ring and bracelet that I grabbed at one of my Gringott's Vault.

Char was already to go by the time I was finished and we both walked out of the bathroom arm in arm. Peter and Jasper let out some wolf whistles and commented on our outfits. Jasper was shocked to see me wear heels, it was because Alice always made me wear ballet flats or converse. I thanked him for his comments then we all went out to go clubbing.

For the rest of the weekend we had a blast. Char and I went shopping the next day and I even got my first tattoo. Normally, I could just morph my body to make it look like I have a tattoo but this one is real. I got the words, "Love" and "Hate" on my wrists. Char sat with me while I got it done and when we got back to the hotel I showed the boys what I got. They liked them. I pulled Char into the bathroom and asked if she could seal them with her venom and she agreed but warned me it was going to hurt a bit. I looked at her like, 'Are you kidding me?' and pointed to my left wrist, right under my tattoo was the scar that James gave me. She giggled then licked my wrists, sealing my tattoos with her venom. When she was done I gave her a hug and thanked her.

When it was finally time to head back to Forks, I was dreading it because that meant I had to be around Edward and Alice again plus all those stupid Muggles that populate Forks. It was a good thing that I could tolerate Angela and Ben because then I would most likely kill everyone in that school. Wow. I've noticed my anger levels are beginning to rise a little. I guess that when I hold back from screaming, maiming, or killing someone, it all builds up in me and at some point I will just explode with anger. _I wouldn't want to be the first person I see when that happens. Something bad might happen to them._

**PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I just own a small part of this story's plot.**

**** IMPORTANT: IF SOMEONE CAN, PLEASE CREATE A COVER PICTURE FOR ME? I'M NOT REALLY GOOD AT THEM. IF IT HAS A IMAGE A ISABELLA MAKE SURE SHE LOOKS LIKE THE DESCRIPTION; RAVEN HAIRED WITH ELECTRIC BLUE EYES. WHO EVER CREATE ONE WILL HAVE A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM. ****

**Chapter 9: The Pack Finds Out the Truth Part 1**

After I got back from my weekend in Portland, the next few weeks in Forks just seemed to become super boring. Charlie wasn't happy about the tattoos but, since I wasn't really his daughter, he didn't say much about them. However, Edward did. Edward was really mad and gave me multiple lectures on how I was damaging a perfectly pure, innocent body. He already gave me this lecture when he first found out about my many piercings I got in Phoenix with Renee, which is close to 11. I did a mental laugh and had to hold back from rolling my eyes at him, because let's face it, I'm not pure or innocent. Someone of the stuff I did back home, would make Edward have a heart attack, if he still had a heart beat.

Anyway, I went about my normal day, having breakfast with Charlie, followed by hanging out with the Cullens, then making dinner for Charlie and I. Even though it was a Saturday and I was told they normally have them on Fridays, I'm going to a bonfire in La Push with Charlie. Charlie was invited to watch the game with Billy after the bonfire and I was going to hang out with the other teens my age. Though I have hinted at what I believe they are, I'm not positive that there is a shifter pack in La Push. I grabbed a few of my pictures from Hogwarts, my charmed box, and I made sure to put a book that I had that was all about shape shifters. I also decided to make some cookies to bring to the bonfire.

Edward didn't like the fact that I was going to La Push today but I told him that I was going since I was invited and there was nothing he could do about it. He sighed and finally gave in when he knew that I wasn't going to budge. I didn't even know why I was even fighting with him about where I planned on going anyway. I hated that he acted like an overprotective father instead of a boyfriend. Sometimes it made me sad that I will never be able to experience that with my own father.

I decided to wear something casual but comfortable, I wasn't going to dress up because I didn't need to impress anyone. So I just wore a pair of black sweatpants with a dark t-shirt under a hoodie and a pair of black Uggs that Renee bought me in Phoenix before I moved up here. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and applied minimal make up. I placed my items into my bag then grabbed the cookies and followed Charlie out to my car and headed off to La Push with no problems.

Around 25 minutes later, I pulled up to a little red house and parked next to the red truck in the driveway. Charlie and I got out and I followed him up to the door. Charlie didn't even knock, he just walked in calling out for Billy. I followed right behind him, walking inside the small house, almost feeling uncomfortable because it had only met Billy a couple times and this is the first time I'd be in his house. We walked into the living room and saw Billy, his son Jake, and 2 other boys watching a game on the big screen TV.

When Billy saw me he smiled at me and said, "Hello Bella. It's good to see you." I smiled back, "You too Billy." I told him then turned to Jake, "Hey Jake. What's up?" Jake smiled, shyly at me, "Hey Bella. Nothing much, just working on my car with these 2 idiots." He said, pointing his thumb behind his shoulder. I looked at the 2 boys and saw that they were staring at me jaw-slacked and eyes wide, "Hello. I'm Bella, and you are?" I asked. Jake looked back at them and slapped their shoulders, the one on the right with greens eyes, shook his head then introduced himself, "Ateara, Quil Ateara." and held out his hand for me to shake. I laughed. "Nice to meet you Quil." I looked over to the other boy and he was shyer than most; he had a pair of glasses on that made him look like a hot geek. All three had long hair but Jake was the only one who wore it back in a low pony tail. The last boy held his and out and quietly said, "Embry Call. It's nice to meet you Bella."

I smiled sweetly at him, "You too Embry." I let go of his hand then asked Jake, "Are you guys going to the bonfire too?" Jake smiled, "Yup, the whole tribe is going to be there." I nodded, "Okay, when should we head over because I brought cookies and I'll need to know where I could set them down.?" I asked, "well it doesn't start for another 45 minutes but we could head down now and see if they need any help." Embry said. I smiled at Embry, "Well then, Let's go." I stood up and headed for the door.

Jake told Billy and Charlie we were heading down to the beach to see if help was need then followed me with Embry and Quil trailing behind. It took us about 5 minutes to get to the part of the beach where the bonfire will be and already, there were tables set up and a huge fire was going. I followed Jake and listened as Embry, Quil and Jake told who was who and when we came to a table, a beautiful native woman with 3 vertical scars on the right side of her face, came over and introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Emily. You must be Bella, Charlie's daughter. I've heard so much about you." I smiled and shook her hand, "Yes, I'm Bella and it's nice to meet you Emily." I paused "Um, Where Can I set this? It's just some cookies." I asked Emily perked up, "Oh! anywhere is fine. Just make sure you get some before the local boys do, they eat like a pack of wolves." We both laughed.

I set down my platter of cookies just as one of the shifters from the group I saw the last time I was in La Push. He put his arm around Emily's waist and kissed her cheek. Jake spoke up from beside me, "Sam." he greeted the man. I almost forgot that Jake, Embry and Quil were standing next to me. Sam looked at them and returned Jake's greeting, "Jake, Embry, Quil." Emily then patted Sam's stomach and said, "Sam, this is Bella, Charlie's daughter." Sam turned his head to look at me and his eyes went a little wide, he calmly said, "Hello Bella it's nice to see you again." I smiled, "You too, Sam. Though it's nice to finally know your name." I held my hand out and he shook it.

"Well, Em and I better finish setting up with the guys, maybe you all can help?" Sam asked. I smiled, "I'd love to help." at the same time Jake replied, "No thanks." I looked over at Jake a little irritated before turning back to Emily and Sam, "I'll help. That's the reason I came early any way." Emily giggled then grabbed my hand, "Great. You can help Kim and I bring some food down from mine and Sam's place." I smiled, "Good. Let's go." I turned to Jake, "See you guys later." Jake snorted as Quil and Embry waved back at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and followed Emily to her place to meet Kim and help bring some food down to the beach. As we walked Emily and I exchanged information about ourselves, of course I left everything supernatural out of my history. I knew that she knew about the shifters but I couldn't let her know about me until the group of shifters knew about me.

After almost 15 minutes of walking, we walked up the drive way of a gorgeous house with a little garden of flowers and other plants off to the left side of the house. "Your house is beautiful." I told Emily. She looked back at me, "Thanks. I love to garden and Sam renovated most of the house himself." she informed me. "That's amazing." I told her. She giggled and led me into the house through the front door. When I walked inside, my jaw dropped. It was just as gorgeous as the exterior of the house. Emily giggled at my face then called out for Kim, "KIM! There's someone I'd like you to meet. So stop sucking face with Jared and come into the kitchen." I laughed and followed Emily into the kitchen where my jaw dropped for a second time.

All over the kitchen table and almost every available space, on the counter tops, was packed with food. "Wow. That's a lot of food." I said and I heard someone laugh from behind me. "It still won't be enough food." I turned towards the voice and saw another beautiful girl with an awesome cropped hairstyle. "Hello. I'm Kim." She introduced herself, sticking her hand out to me. I smiled, "Bella." and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you Bella." Just then another boy came out from behind Kim and halted to a stop with his eyes wide when he saw my face, he was another one of the 3 shifters I saw all those months ago. "Jared, this is Bella. Bella this is my boyfriend Jared." I smiled, "It's nice to see you again Jared. The last time I saw you, you and your friends were admiring my car." Jared slightly nodded, "Yeah, it's a nice car you've got Bella."

I giggled, "Oh I know. That's why I bought it. So boys like you can drool over it and never get the chance to drive it." I told him then Emily, Kim, and I all laughed at his face. It looked like someone kicked his dog. I turned back to Emily and asked, "Okay, so how are we going to get all this food over to the bonfire before it starts?" She and Kim giggled. "Well, we'll have to make a few trips but we can pile as much food as we can into the bed of Sam's truck then drive it down there. Sound good?" I nodded, "Sure. Just point me in the right direction and we can begin."

It took us almost 4 trips to get all the food down to the beach and set up before the bonfire started. Kim and Emily had to threaten the boys not to eat anything or they would give all their food to me and Charlie for the next week. I laughed at all of their expressions. When we finally had everything set out, we all sat down next to one another, not too close and not too far back from the fire. They told me more about themselves and I almost felt bad that I wasn't telling them everything about myself. I knew that they would find out about my past and it won't be tonight. As we talked people began to arrive including Charlie and Billy. I greeted them then went back to talking with Kim and Emily. I could feel someone looking at me and when I looked around I saw that Jake was glaring at me. I didn't know what I did wrong but he was glaring at me.

I shrugged it off when Jared and Sam began walking over to Kim and Emily with the last of the 3 shifters I saw the last I was here. He sat on the other side of Kim and Jared. Emily spoke up, "Paul this is Bella. Bella that's Paul." I smiled at Paul and said, "Hello Paul. It's nice to meet you." Paul grunted out a "Hello" then sat quietly, staring at the fire. I shrugged my shoulders and continued talking to the girls this time Sam and Jared joined us. My guess wanting to know everything they could about me.

The rest of the bonfire was fun, we ate all the food, and I got to hear the tribal legends, as told by Billy. When he told the legends, there was a magical quality to his voice and I just sat there, listening to each legend with my eyes closed, soaking in all the magic from the tales as I could. After the legends, the little kids and the grown ups went home, leaving the teens and young adults to begin partying a little. At this point, I was talking to Sam about some of my musical interests and Jake came right over to me and began pulling me away, "Bella, Can I speak with you?" I pulled my arm out of his hand and looked back at Sam, "I'll be back in a second." He nodded and then I followed Jake away from the bonfire and we sat down on the same piece of drift wood I did last time.

"Why are you talking to him?" he asked me with a sneer, "Because he is nice and I'm making friends with his fiance Emily. Why do you care?" I asked. "I don't like the way he looks at me, it's like he's waiting for something to happen or something. Plus he walks around here like he owns the place." he told me, "Have you told Billy this?" he nodded, "He says that I'll understand soon enough and that I shouldn't worry. Some help he was." I nodded, "Well just because you don't like them, doesn't mean I'm going to stop talking to them." I told him. Jake nodded, "Alright."

We walked back towards the bonfire and I made my way back over to Sam and Emily. When I sat back down Emily asked, "What did Jake want?" I shrugged, "Nothing. Just needed to ask me a few questions." I looked at Sam then looked down at my phone. It was close to midnight, "I should probably be going. If you want a meeting Sam, Call one tomorrow at your place and I'll come over with Charlie. Make sure the elders are there." I whispered to him. he nodded. I looked to Emily and Kim, "I have to head home, but I'll come down tomorrow and visit you at Sam and Emily's." I told them.

They all gave me a hug after I stood up then I collected my platter and began to walk to Jake's house. After 5 minutes of walking I knocked on the door as i walked inside and called for Charlie. I found Billy and Charlie in the living room passed out in their seats with the game still on. I smiled then quietly woke both of them up and made sure Billy made it to his bed and that Charlie made it to my car. Once he was secure in my car, I placed my bag and the empty platter in the back seat then headed back to Charlie's house in Forks.

Back at Charlie's, I helped Charlie into the house, after grabbing my purse and platter from the back seat. As Charlie, made his way up to his room, I walked into the kitchen and put the platter in the sink. I made my way up to my room and began pulling off my sweater. I walked into my room, closed the door and turned on the light. I jumped when I saw Edward sitting in my computer chair. "What are you doing here Edward? It's almost 1 o'clock in the morning!" I whisper-yelled at him.

He stood up and walked over to me, 'I was worried about you, love. You I hadn't called or texted me the whole night. I was worried that something happened to you." He wrapped his arms around me, I sighed and pulled away from him, "Well, I'm fine now but I'm really tired. I also have to get up early because Charlie and I were invited back to La Push in the morning." I told Edward. Edward sighed, "You know I don't like you going down there because I'm not allowed and I won't be able to keep you safe if something happens." he told me.

I sighed and sat down on my bed, "You don't get it Edward, I'm not some fragile, breakable person. I'll be safe when I'm down there and if something does happen, it won't be your fault for not saving me. I'm human," I lightly sneer at that word, hoping Edward didn't see it, "accidents happen." He sighed again, _Man Edward sighs a lot. _I thought to myself. "Alright, love. You can go to La Push tomorrow but I get you all to myself next weekend." He told me as if I need his permission to go somewhere. "Thank you." I told him. I gave him a peck on the cheek then laid down. "Goodnight Edward." I said. "Goodnight, love." he replied. Then I was out like a light, exhausted from the bonfire.

The next morning I woke up and took a shower. Today I dressed in a pair of dark wash boot-cut jeans, a black and green blouse and the same Uggs I wore the night before. I grabbed the same sweater from last night as well. Then I put on some mascara and lip gloss, followed by my Slytherin necklace and my locket. I also made sure to put on my matching emerald ring and bracelet. After I was completely dressed, I grabbed my purse then headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

Charlie was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper while drinking some coffee. I grabbed a mug and poured some for myself. Then I grabbed a couple granola bars from the cupboard and sat down across from Charlie. "Morning Charlie." Charlie lowered the paper a bit and replied, "Good Morning Bella." then went right back to reading the latest news from Seattle. I bit into the granola bar and announced, "I'm meeting Sam and the others later. I know what they are and I'm going to tell them what I am. I would like it if you were there with me. Besides, Billy already knows and is going to join us." Charlie set down the paper and said, "Alright, I'll be there." I smiled "Thanks Charlie." I looked at the clock then added, "We should head down now, so you can get some fishing in before the meeting." Charlie looked at the clock then nodded, "You're right. Let's go. You driving?" I giggled and said, "Duh."

Charlie chuckled then followed me outside to my car. I got into the drivers side while Charlie got into the passenger side. Then we were off to La Push. After 25 minutes, I reached Jake's house and I parked next the truck in the driveway. Charlie and I got out of the car then walked up to the door. We walked right in and called out for Billy. In the living room Billy was sitting in the chair watching another game on the TV. Charlie sat on the couch. "Jake's in the garage Bella." I nodded, "Thanks, Do you know about the meeting later?" I asked him. "Yup, Sam called this morning and said he was calling a meeting at his place and that he wanted the Elders there." I nodded, "Good. See you later then. Don't forget the letter I had Jacob give you when he crashed my Prom." I told him, "Alright. I won't." he replied then I walked back outside and headed for the detached garage off the right side of the house.

When I got closer, I heard some music and Jake messing around with Quil and Embry. I knocked on the door and walked into the garage. Embry, Quil and Jake all surrounded the front of the car Jake was working on and was talking about the engine or something. I cleared my throat and they all whipped their heads in my direction. Quil and Embry smiled at me. "hey guys!" I called out. "Hi Bella!" Quil and Embry replied. I looked towards Jake and saw that he was just staring at me, "Hey Jake." I said with a wave. Jake shook his head and replied, "Hey."

I giggled at him then said, "I'm only here to say 'Hi.' So... I'll be going now." I turned to leave and Jake called out, "Wait! Why aren't you staying?" I smiled, "I'm going to Sam and Emily's place today. I just dropped off Charlie. I'll see you guys later." I replied then walked out of the garage and headed to my car. I placed my bag in the passenger seat and turned on the car. I headed towards Sam and Emily's and within 10 minutes I was pulling into their driveway. I turned off the car, grabbed my purse and made my way to the door. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later Emily opened it, "Hey Bella, Come on in. The boys are already here and so is Kim." I smiled "Hi Emily." I followed Emily into the kitchen and greeted everyone. Kim gave me a hug and I sat down in the chair next to hers.

"Hello Sam, Jared, Paul." I said as I set my purse next to me on the floor. "Hello Bella." "Hey Bella." Sam and Jared said at the same time then Paul said, "Hello." quietly. It was silent for a few minutes until I asked, "So what's on the agenda for the day? You guys just don't sit around and eat all day do you?" Everyone but Paul laughed. "No but I do cook a lot of food. Sometimes, we all watch some TV or a movie but other times, they go off to work, leaving Kim and I here and we just sit around and talk." Emily told me. I nodded, "Sounds like fun." I told her.

Jared cleared his throat, "I know you talked to the girls a lot yesterday but I want to ask you some questions, If that's alright?" he asked me. I nodded, "Sure. Go ahead." He nodded, "How do you like Forks so far?" he asked. "Well, it reminds me of England. I love the climate here. The people not so much. There are some people who get on my nerves like Jessica, Lauren and Mike." He nodded, "Understandable. Those 2 girls come around here trying to hook up with every guy they see. It's disgusting." Kim told me. "Yeah well, Mike follows me like a puppy. He's always flirting with me and asking me out. I tell him I'm not interested, that I'll never be interested but he doesn't seem to understand the words 'No.' or 'You are the most disgusting boy on the face of the Earth. I will never be interested in you.'" They all laugh.

"You actually told him this?" Paul asked. "Yup, in front of everyone in the Cafeteria on the last day of school this year." He laughed, "Wow. That took guts." I shook my head 'no', "Not really. I did that a lot back home. I was older than everyone in my year and so when boys in my year hit on me I told them far worse." I said. "Why?" Kim asked. "I was older than them and they were really disgusting. You have to understand, no one knew I existed in my worl-" I cut myself off mid-word, "until I was 12 years old, when I started school, a year behind others my age." I told them.

"I can't say anything else about my past until the Elders arrive so please no more questions about my past." I said. They all nodded. I looked at Sam, "You did tell them about the meeting correct?" I asked. He nodded, "Yeah, Emily and Kim will be present along with the Elders." he told me. "Okay. Charlie knows about me so my guess he knows about you too. I already told him about the meeting and made sure Billy told the rest of the Elders." Sam nodded. "Wait you know what they are?" Kim and Emily asked me. "Yup, well I believe I know what they are but I can wait until the meeting to find out." I told them. "How?" they asked me at the same time. "Because of what I am." They opened their mouths to ask me a question but I stopped the by putting my hand up, "I can't tell you right now. You'll know at the meeting."

They both sighed then said, "Okay." together. Then it became silent. I looked at my phone and said, "I'm going on a walk. I'll be back in time for the meeting." Sam nodded, "Okay, Be careful out there." I nodded and grabbed my purse. "Emily I'm going to leave this here. Can you put it some place safe for me?" I asked her. she nodded, "Sure." I handed her the purse, "Thanks. I have some valuable stuff in there but I don't want to bring it with me, right now."

"You're Welcome Bella." Emily told me. I knew they wouldn't be able to get into my box so I wasn't worried that they would find anything about my past in there. I waved goodbye to everyone then headed out the front door. I began walking towards First Beach and began thinking about how much I missed home. I only had one more year of Muggle Studies then I'll be able to go home.

When I got to the beach, I began to climb the cliffs. It took about 15 minutes to reach the top but once I reached the top I sat down, near the forest edge and started to think some more. This time I thought about my parents and the cause they were killed for. I knew I would have to tell them about the First Wizardry War and I'm gonna have to tell them that the Second one is going to start soon and that I may have to go back and help my fellow witches and wizards.

As I'm thinking about all of this, I feel something slithering up my body. When I look down, I notice 2 beautiful snakes slithering up my body. _"Hello." _I say to them both, _"Hello Misss. I'm Assstra and thisss isss Naomi." _The large white snake, that looked like an anaconda said. _"Hello to you both. I'm Bella." _I introduced myself. _"Hello Misss Bella." _The second snake, which was a black spotted snake just like Kai. I looked at my phone, I should be heading back now, _"Are you two able to imprint yourselves onto others?" _I asked them. _"Yess. Misss Bella we can." _Astra answered me. _"Okay then. Why don't you two imprint yourselves onto me so you can come with me." _I offered them. _"Okay Miss Bella. We will." _Naomi answered this time.

Astra slithered her way up my right leg, around my waist and her head ended up near my left ear. Naomi slithered her way up my left leg and her head ended up on my left hip. It tickled when they both imprinted themselves onto my body. Once they were imprinted, I began to make my way back to Sam and Emily's. It didn't take me long to get back. I climbed the steps and knocked on the door as I stepped in, "Emily. I'm back." I called out. Emily came out of the kitchen and said, "Hey Bella. You're just in time. Sam just went to get get Billy and Charlie. Jared and Paul went to get Harry and Quil Sr. The other Elders. They should be arriving soon." I nodded.

"Can I have my bag back please?" I asked Emily. She perked up, 'Oh! Yes, I kept it nice an safe for you. The boys wanted to go through it but Kim and I stopped them after threatening their precious food again." I laughed and thanked Emily and Kim for keeping my bag safe. I sat across from Kim at the table after grabbing a can of pop from the fridge and began talking to the girls.

After about 10 minutes, Paul, Jared and Sam all showed up with Charlie and the Elders. We gathered around the living room, and waited until everything was settled before Sam started the meeting. "I called this meeting today because it has been brought to my attention the Bella has figured out what we are and she has something she'd like to tell us. I do ask that you hold most of your questions until after she is finished." Sam paused, "Some months ago, Paul, Jared, and I ran into Bella at First Beach. We were admiring her car when she walked up behind us. We exchanged some sentences then before she left she called us 'Shifters'. I told billy about this encounter and he told me that there was nothing to be worried about." Sam finished.

Sam shifted his attention toward me, "Now, If you would like to start Bella. I'm finished." I nodded, dug through my bag and pulled out my charmed box. I stood up and set my bag down onto my seat. I stood in front of everyone and began with, "Before I say anything you should know a few things. My full name is Isabella Ambrose Marie Pandora, I'm 15 years old and neither Charlie nor Renee are my biological parents. " I looked around the room and I saw that everyone's jaw dropped but Billy's and Charlie's. "In fact, My parents were killed when I was 4 years old and I'm the most powerful Witch that had ever existed."

**CLIFF HANGER!  
PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**** IMPORTANT: IF SOMEONE CAN, PLEASE CREATE A COVER PICTURE FOR ME? I'M NOT REALLY GOOD AT THEM. IF IT HAS A IMAGE A ISABELLA MAKE SURE SHE LOOKS LIKE THE DESCRIPTION; RAVEN HAIRED WITH ELECTRIC BLUE EYES. WHO EVER CREATE ONE WILL HAVE A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM. ****


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight :( What I do own is part of this story's plot, Kai, Astra, and Naomi :)**

**A/N 2: In this chapter you will learn a little more about Bella's past and she may even show a little emotion. :)**

_**Previously in IAMP:**_

_"Before I say anything you should know a few things. My full name is Isabella Ambrose Marie Pandora, I'm 15 years old and neither Charlie nor Renee are my biological parents. " I looked around the room and I saw that everyone's jaw dropped but Billy's and Charlie's. "In fact, My parents were killed when I was 4 years old and I'm the most powerful Witch that had ever existed."_

**Chapter 10: The Pack Finds Out the Truth Part 2:**

All I heard after I stated that I was the most powerful Witch that had ever existed, was a collective, "WHAT!?" from Paul, Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily, and the 2 elders, Harry and Quil Sr., that I had yet to meet. I sighed, "I'm serious, I'm the most powerful Witch that has ever existed." I repeated. "You're a what!?" Paul and Jared screamed at me again. I sighed, "I'm a living, breathing, magic welding, potion brewing witch." I answered in monotone. "But you don't look like a witch." Paul stated. "And exactly what do witches look like, Paul?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Ugly, green skin, covered in warts..." he trailed off with a shrug of his shoulders. I glared even harder at him then threw my box at his face. When he caught it I said, "Please, Witches have never looked like that." There was a short pause before I said, "Try to open that box." They all looked confused by the statement. "It's a charmed box," I explained, "Only certain people can open it. And as far as I know there are only 1 other person who can open that and he isn't here." I finished, staring into Charlie's eyes.

Since I'm sure Dumbles told Charlie about everything, Charlie's eyes widened as Sam asked, "Who's the other person?" I smiled and answered his question while I still kept my eyes on Charlie,"A very powerful," I looked toward Sam and as I said, "Wizard."

"What's his name?" Jared asked. "I'll get to that later. No go ahead and try to open my box." I answered. As I watched everyone struggling to open my box, I felt Naomi and Astra, slithering around my body, without alerting anyone in the room. I sighed and held out my hand, "Hand it over." I demanded.

Paul placed the box in my hand, "Thank you." I said sweetly. He nodded his head slightly towards me then sat back down. I looked into Charlie's eyes and hissed out, _"Open."_ The box opened, Charlie's eyes widened and everyone else jumped back. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Sam bellowed out. As I opened my mouth to answer him, Charlie cut me off, "She's a Parseltongue." Everyone's head snapped to Charlie, "A what?" the oldest man in the room, Quil Sr., I believe asked Charlie. This time I answered, "It means I can speak to snakes." I told him.

"Yeah right, prove it." Jared taunted. I shrugged "Alright." I said in English then said, _"Naomi and Astra, come and say hello to some people." _in parseltongue. _"Okay Misss Bella." _Naomi replied. They both began to slither off my body, causing Emily and Kim to scream. Sam and Jared moved into a protective stance in front of them.

Charlie just gasped as Naomi and Astra slithered around my feet. "Everyone say 'Hello' to Naomi," I pointed to Naomi, a black spotted snake, "and Astra." I pointed to Astra, an albino anaconda. I looked to Sam and Jared to reassure them that neither Astra and Naomi won't hurt Kim or Emily. "Don't worry they won't hurt anyone." I told them then hissed to Naomi and Astra, _"Okay, you can imprint back onto me again." _They nodded and began to slither up my body again. Once they imprinted themselves to my skin, you couldn't even tell that they were there.

"Where did they go?" Kim asked quietly, from behind Jared. I smiled, "I'll show you." then lifted up my shirt, showing off Astra's body and Naomi's head near my hips. Everyone gasped. "Amazing." Billy whispered. I pulled my shirt down and explained, "Both Astra and Naomi, have the ability to imprint themselves onto my skin, making them look like a tattoo. My snake, Kai, back home also has the ability." After I explained how it could happen, I let them absorb all the information I gave them so far, since we haven't even reached the tip of the iceberg yet. After about 5 minutes Emily sweetly asked, "Can you tell us more about yourself?" I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning." I paused, "My full name is Isabella Ambrose Marie Pandora and I was born in the 'Secret Magic World' of London, England on September 13, 1986." I paused. "My parents are Henry and Veronica Pandora. When I was 4 years old, they were murdered." Kim cut me off and asked, "How?"

"Well, I was born during a time of War in the Wizarding World and I was kept a secret." I paused, "I don't completely know how much of this war Charlie knows about but my parents fought with all the Dark Witches and Wizards. When the Dark Lord, the leader of the Dark, was 'defeated'," I used quotations, "most of his followers went underground. The rest claimed that they were forced to follow the Dark Lord, (the only other person able to my box). My parent were some of the few that went underground and they took me with them. I was 2 around the time the Dark Lord was 'defeated' and my parents wanted to keep me safe and out of harms way." I paused and Sam asked, "Why do you keep using quotations when you say 'defeated'?" I sighed, "Because he really wasn't defeated. His soul was stripped from his body and he has recently, gained his body back, though it looks different from before he lost his soul." I answered, "Anyway, very few people knew about me. I think my parents were afraid that I would be taken away from them.

Two years later, my parents decided that we would go visit their close friends, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, for my 4th birthday." I smiled as I recalled all the happy memories, "I had so much fun that night. Even though it was only my parents, Narcissa, Lucius and their son Draco; including myself." I paused and wiped a tear from my face, "That was the last night I saw my parents alive. I had begged them to allow me to stay the night.

At the time I was too young to understand my gift, so I just ignored the feeling that something bad was going to happen when my parents agreed to let me stay but decided that they would head home." Emily and Kim gasped, "I was so happy when they agreed that Dray and I ran to his room and began to play with all my new toys that I had just gotten." I fingered my locket before continuing. "I always blamed myself for what had happened that night. I should have begged them to stay with me at Dray's house.

My parents were going to head home then come to get me the next day around lunch. I gave them each a hug and a kiss then said, 'I love you.' to them both before they left." I paused, "I didn't know what happened to them but I just remember the next morning having Lucius sit down with me and tell me that I couldn't go home because something had happened to my parents.

It wasn't until I was eleven that Lucius, finally sat me down and told me exactly what had happened. A member of the Order had killed my parents. It wasn't just any member though, no it was the leader. The Order was a group of Witches and Wizards that didn't follow the Dark Lord. Instead they followed the a Powerful Wizard, who was the leader of the Order." I finished saying as I just stared into Charlie's eyes.

After a few seconds, Charlie broke eye contact and Sam asked, "Then why are you here?" I looked at him, "Well after Lucius told me what happened, he brought me to the Ministry of Magic in London and announced my existence to the council. It didn't take them long to verify that I really was the daughter of Veronica and Henry Pandora. After that entire process, I was told I would start school a year later with Dray." I paused, "You have to realize, that they didn't know and still don't know the extent of my power and If I had my way, they will never know.

I'm a Metamorphmagus; I can change my physical features and I'm an Animagus; I can shift into an animal, actually I shift into a gigantic, horse-sized, raven colored wolf." Everyone gasped. I didn't tell them about how advanced my 'sixth sense' was or that I made my own wand because I knew that Charlie would most likely tell Dumbles everything and I can't have him knowing about my abilities.

"Anyway at the end of my 3rd year of school, I was nominated for a 2-year Muggle Studies Program and I was supposed to live with Squibs," Paul cut me off, "Squibs?" I nodded, "People who have magical parents but don't have magic themselves. Both Charlie and Renee, including her new husband Phil are squibs. Anyway I ended up here after spending some time in Phoenix with Phil and Renee." I paused, "Before leaving England, my headmaster gave me a potion, I thought this potion would only change my accent and physical features but after I drank it, I found out that it placed an almost indestructible block on my magic. That meant I wasn't able to use any magic including my metamorphmagus and animagus abilities." I concluded.

"So what did you look like before?" Harry, the last elder, asked. I picked up my box then reached inside to take out some photos. I heard gasps as I stuck my hand deep within the box. "Sorry, I forgot to mention that there is also an Undetectable Extension Charm on the box." I resumed digging for my photos. "Aha!" I announced as I pulled my arm out, I hugged my photos to my chest and said, "I'm warning you now. My photos are nothing like your Muggle photos."

When I handed them the pictures, they all gasped and Billy asked, "What's 'Muggle' mean?" I looked over at him, "Non-magical beings." He nodded and I turned my attention back to the pack," See if you can tell which one I am. All of these photos are of my friends and I at Hogwarts." I told them, "Please note I was 14 in most of those photos."

"Ooo." Kim said, "Are you the blonde girl?" she asked, "No, that's Pansy, one of my closets friends." They continued to look at my photos when Paul said, "You're the raven haired girl with blue eyes." My head snapped to him, "Yup, that's me. How did you guess?" I asked. He shrugged, "Well your description of the wolf gave me a clue. " I smile and nodded at him. They handed me back my photos and I placed them back into my box then took out all the journals I have filled with notes about Vampires and the Cullens. I closed the box and placed it back into my bag.

I looked at the pack and said, "Now don't get mad, but Billy already knew what I was and I told him not to tell anyone, not even the other elders." The pack all began to yell at myself and Billy until I screamed, "QUIET!" They all shut up and turned to me, "The reason why I told him was because he thought that I really liked dating a vampire and hanging out with his family. When in fact, I'm only 'dating' him and 'hanging out' with his family to observe their behaviors and to take notes about them." I paused, "In my world, not a lot is known about Vampires and their behaviors so when I saw the Cullens, I took the opportunity to be able to observe and take notes on them."

I handed Billy my journals, "In those journals, are all my notes about Vampires and the Cullens. These also include some of their allies and the rulers of the Vampire world. I'm willing to share these with you and I promise if something happens to me when I'm with the Cullens I will tell you. I'm not going to make that mistake again." I immediately regretted saying that because they began to ask me a million questions at once. "QUIET! I'll tell you everything if you shut up and stop yelling at me."

I sighed then told them everything that had happened with James, Laurent and Victoria. From meeting them to James torturing me in Phoenix. I told them how the Cullens did save my life and killed James. I also told them that Edward was able to suck out the venom from when James bit me. It took them some time to calm down after I told them that I had been bit by a vampire.

I sat there watching them calm down and noticed the Elders were looking through my journals. I knew I was very thorough with my notes and I provided them with background information and other information that they never had before. I included, gifts, histories, allies, ages, etc. everything they needed to know about the Cullens and vampires. "I'll need those back once you finished copying all the information into your own, Pack/tribal journal for future generations to know." I told the Elders. Billy looked over at me and said, "Thank you for this Bella." I shook my head, "No problem, it was the least I could do. I'll continue to observe and take notes until the Cullens leave." I told him. "Do you know when they will be leaving?" Quil Sr. asked. I shook my head, "No, not really. I only know that something is going to happen that will cause them to leave and I will not be going with them. Not that I ever would." I answered. He nodded his head.

"You should know something though, the next person to shift will be someone you won't expect. He will somehow be related to one of the pack but it will be unknown of how he is related. Jake will shift after him but I won't be here when that happens. " I told Sam and the Elders, "Where will you be?" Sam asked. I shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that when Jake shifts it will be when I'm not here and it might even be because I'm not there. Something is going to happen to me and it will affect him enough to cause him to shift." I answered. Billy cleared his throat, "Is there something we can do to stop it from happening to you?" I shook my head, "No. It has to happen, I don't know why, how, or what, but I do know that it has to happen." I said. He nodded, "I also know that I won't be gone for long and by the time I get back, I will have my magic back and I'll be looking like my natural self." Sam and the others nodded.

We continued to talk about myself and they all asked questions about my life back home. Billy and the Elders continued to go over my notes and occasionally asked questions about certain points, such as the fact the most vampires have a special ability. I told him Carlisle's theory that one special characteristic of a human carries over to their Vampire life giving them the enhanced version. I used Alice's ability as an example. Telling them her story of being institutionalized because she had been having visions since she was young.

They also asked questions about the Volturi and I told them all I could about what I had learned about them. I also told them I would try to get some more information about them before the Cullens left. I had a lot on the Volturi but I still needed more information about them if I was going to try to get them to join the Dark Lord for the Second Wizarding War. I know that I won't get as much information as I would need until I actually go to Volterra, Italy and visit them myself.

After a couple more hours, Charlie and I decided to leave so that he could get some sleep before he had to go to work in the morning. I told the pack that I would be back to hang out and answer any other questions they had for me. I had already told Astra and Naomi that they would have to roam around the forest, because I didn't want the Cullens to find out about them. I also made sure that they stay in the forests on the La Push side of the border since the Cullens weren't able to be in La Push. We said our goodbyes and then Charlie and I were on our way back to Forks.

When I pulled into the driveway, I already knew Edward would be waiting for me in my room, ready to grill me about why I never called him to check in. I said good night to Charlie then stepped into my room. I turned on the light and just as I predicted, Edward was sitting at my computer desk, staring at me with his nose scrunched up like he was smelling something bad, which made sense since I was with the pack all day.

I grabbed some clean underwear and a matching bra, then grabbed my pj's and headed to my bathroom, without saying anything to Edward. I closed the door and turned on the shower. I undressed and stepped under the water and began to clean myself. The hot water relaxed my muscles and relieved me of the head ache I had been having since I got on the rode.

I turned off the water and quickly dried off my body. I quickly got dressed, placed my dirty laundry in my hamper, and opened the door to my bedroom. Edward was still sitting there waiting for me. I grabbed the brush off of my dresser and brushed my hair out before laying down on the bed, under the covers. Finally Edward spoke, "Why didn't you call me today?" I looked over at him and stared. "Well Hello to you too, Edward. Anyway to answer your question, since you knew where I was going to be and the fact that you're not my father, I didn't see the need to call you every hour I was there." He sighed, "Sorry, love. Hello, did you have a good time?" he asked, "Yes, I did. I may not have understood anything about the game we were watching but I had a good time hanging out."

He nodded his head, "Okay, love." I almost rolled my eyes, "Alright Edward, I'm going to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." I told him. He stood up and walked over to me, kissed my forehead, "Good night, love." I laid my head down and closed my eyes. That night I dreamed of all my memories of my parents and I relived the night they were killed over and over in my head. I didn't get that much sleep that night form all the tossing and turning I did. I just hope it wouldn't be like this for a long time. I had never really told anyone about how they died and no one knew that I blamed myself for their deaths until I told the pack. I've worked so hard to avenged their murders each day by learning everything I could and I know one day, I will have my revenge.

**PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. I do however own part of the plot and a few of the characters :)

Chapter 11: Birthday Party Gone Wrong and A Goodbye

It's been close to two months since I told the pack about being a witch. I've been splitting my time between the pack and the Cullens. It has gotten harder since school started last still doesn't like it when I go to the Rez to hang out. I love it because I'm able to get away from Alice and her pushy, manipulative ways and Edward's over protectiveness, controlling ways. It also allows me to continue reading my books that I brought from England without having to worry that Edward is going to come in at any moment.

I still occasionally talk with Jasper, mainly via e-mail. It's the same for Peter and Char; they figured out that I was a witch because of Peter's gift. I begged them not to tell Jasper because I don't want Edward finding out about me. I like the fact that he doesn't know what I am. I also like the fact that it infuriates Edward when I don't tell him who I'm talking with.

Tomorrow is my 16th birthday and I've already told the Cullens that I didn't want a party. They think it's because I hate being the center of attention but the truth is that I don't want to celebrate my birthday without Dray, Lucius or Cissa. Renee and Charlie already agreed to not do anything big for my birthday tomorrow. I already know that Edward and Alice will be throwing a elaborate birthday party for me with fancy decorations and a huge 3-tier birthday cake, even though I'm the only one that can actually eat. I know that Jasper can't talk them out of anything because neither Alice nor Edward bother to listen to Jasper for any reason.

Tonight, Charlie has to work late so it's just myself for dinner. I already told Edward that I would like to be left alone tonight. I had already finished my homework and the chores I had to do so I decided that I would head towards the Rez and hang out with the pack. The Elders had given my journals back about a week after I handed them over to them. They thank me over and over again for all the information I provided them. I brushed them off and told them it was nothing.

Once I got my journals back, I began to observe the pack and take notes about them. This was so that I can easily spot when I come across shifters again. So far it is still just Sam, Paul and Jared but I can already tell that Embry, Quil, and Jake weren't too far behind. I noticed that Sam and the others kept watch on Jake and Quil but never looked for the signs in Embry. My guess is that he is the one that will shock and confuse the Elders and the Pack when he shifts. I decided not to tell Sam about Embry.

Anyway, before I left, I wrote a note for Charlie telling him I was at the Rez, grabbed a jacket, my purse and car keys then headed outside to the car. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to Sam and Emily's. About 20 minutes later, I pulled into their driveway, turned off the car and headed inside. I didn't have to knock anymore so I just called out to Emily while walking in. I said 'Hello' to the boys and headed to the kitchen to see if I could help Emily with something. Like always, Emily and Kim were making enough food for an army and the boys were just sitting around, watching TV.

"Hey, guys." I greeted Emily and Kim. "Hey Bella." "Hi Bella." Kim and Emily greeted me at the same time. "Anything I can help with Emily?" I asked. She looked around, "Nope, got everything covered. You can set the table." she said to me. "Okay." I replied then I went to the cupboard of plates and grabbed six plates. I set those on the counter then grabbed the silverware from the drawer in front of me. I placed the silverware on the plates then picked up the plates and headed to the table.

I set out the plates first then placed the silverware next to each plate. I also set out some napkins then headed back to grab six glasses and set those in front of each plate. After I finished setting out everything, I began to set some of the small dishes Emily and Kim made in the middle of the table. There was a salad, bread, a dish of mac & cheese, and green beans. Then I set out some condiments; ketchup, mustard, ranch, western dressing, butter, etc. Finally, Kim and Emily brought out the fried chicken and french fries that they made. They left all the desserts in the kitchen for after we devoured the main course first.

We also set out some 2 liter bottles of pop out on the counter, all of our favorites. Kim and Emily shared a bottle of Dr. Pepper, Sam got 2 bottles of Coca Cola, Paul got 2 bottles of Mt. Dew, Jared got 2 bottles of Sprite, and I got a bottle of Mt. Dew as well. After placing ice in everyone's glass, Kim, Emily, and I helped ourselves to some food. I had some salad with western dressing, croutons, cheddar cheese, and sunflower seeds; a few pieces of bread with butter; a scoop of mac & cheese; and a chicken thigh and leg.

"DINNER!" Emily called out to the boys after we got our food. In a matter of 4 seconds, Sam, Jared, and Paul all were at the table, piling food high on their plates. Sam set on the right of Emily and Kim sat on the left. On Kim's left was Jared, then Paul and finally, I sat between Sam and Paul. Emily, Kim, and I continued our conversation while we ate and the boys listened, occasionally joining to say their input. Kim, Emily, and I had seconds on the salad, it's about the only thing the boys won't eat, no matter how much we try to get them to.

Once we all were finished, Sam and the boys picked up all of the dishes and placed them in the sink. Emily threatened not to feed them if they even thought about eating the dessert. After I was finished pouring the rest of my Mt. Dew into my glass, Paul took the empty bottle and placed it in the recycling for me. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." he replied and sat back down next to me.  
Sam and Jared were staring at Paul with their mouths open in shock. Since I've started hanging out with the pack, I found out that he was a year older than I was and that he apparently never does anything nice and is the hothead of the pack. My guess it shocked Sam and Jared that Paul was actually capable of being nice to someone. I smiled as Paul messed around with them and Emily brought out the dessert. She made her delicious triple chocolate, 3 layer cake and Kim brought out some chocolate ice cream.

I covered my face when I saw 2 candles is the middle of the cake; together it read '16' and when she set the cake down, I saw that it read, 'Happy 16th Birthday Bella' in green frosting. Sam lit the candles and everyone began singing "Happy Birthday" to me. I smiled and giggled as the boys say it way off key and as I blew out the candles I wished; I wish I could go home soon. They all clapped then Emily and Kim began cutting the cake and plating the ice cream.

I got the first piece and waited until everyone got their piece before taking a bit. I moaned, it was heavenly. "Thank you everyone. Even though my birthday isn't until tomorrow, I appreciate this." I told them. Emily smiled and said, "You're welcome. I know you didn't want to do anything big since your family isn't here and I wasn't even sure you were coming over tonight." I smiled at her and continued eating my cake and ice cream.

Before I knew it, I had wrapped presents in front of me. I looked at everyone, "You guys didn't have to get me anything." I said. Sam shook his head, "Nonsense, we wanted to get you something." he said. I sighed and set down my plate. I picked up the first present and Kim said, "That's from Jared and I. I hope you like it." I smiled at them, "Thanks guys." I opened the gift and gasped, it was a hand carved figure of a wolf, not just any wolf though, it was my wolf. I looked up and asked, "How?" Jared answered, "I carved it myself, I thought you'd like something that had the image of your wolf. I only had what the description that you told us so I hope it's okay." I giggled, "Jared it's perfect." I looked back down at the wolf and saw that there was something around the neck. I looked back up at Kim as she answered my unspoken question, "It's friendship bracelet. I made it myself. I incorporated your favorite colors. My grandmother taught me how to make them." I smiled at her, "Thanks. They're both beautiful." Before moving onto the next present, I took the bracelet off and placed it on my left wrist.

The next gift was from Sam and Emily. I gasped when I saw, a handwritten recipe book, filled with her recipes. "Thanks, Emily." she smile, "It's just something for you to bring back to England." she replied. The second piece was a beautiful dream catcher. "I made the dream catcher myself." Sam told me, "My mother's father taught me how to when I was younger." I smiled, "Thank you. It's lovely. I'll place it over my bed tonight when I get home." I set down the dream catcher on top of the recipe book then picked up the last gift.

The last gift was from Paul. When I opened it I gasped, inside the hand made box was a beautiful handmade necklace. Both the box and necklace had the pack symbol incorporate into it. The necklace had a pendant and it was etched into the top of the box. It matched the pack tattoos perfectly. I turned to Paul and said, "Thank you. It's beautiful." Paul just shrugged, "I had a lot of free time lately so I made them both. The pendant is made from wood and it's hanging from a simple braided leather cord. The box didn't take long for me to do either. Before screwing the lid on to the box, I branded it with the pack symbol." I looked over at him incredulously, "Paul, this is amazing and the best thing I've ever gotten that was made by hand. Thank you. I love it." I set down the box and gave him a hug.

When I pulled away, I grabbed the box again and took out the necklace. I put it on and was happy that it could be hidden underneath my shirt. I really didn't want Edward taking this away from me. I looked up at everyone, "Thank you for everything." I told them. They all smiled at me and Sam asked, "How about we watch a movie?" we all agreed and headed to the living room. I left my gifts at the table and followed them out. I sat down in the big comfy chair and waited as Sam put in "The Fast and the Furious".

After the movie was over, I gathered up my gifts and said my goodbyes to everyone. I got into my car and headed back to Charlie's. After I pulled in, I grabbed my gifts then walked inside and upstairs to my room. Tonight, Edward wasn't waiting for me. I let out a sigh of relief. I turned on my bedroom light and closed the door. I then went into my closet and walked over to my trunk with my gifts in hand. I hissed out, "Open." and it opened. I placed my wood carved wolf and the recipe book inside the trunk and closed it. I took the dream catcher and hung it over my bed before grabbing some clean clothes and heading to my bathroom.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, I brushed my hair and teeth then laid down, under my covers to go to bed. Before I began to drift off, I could feel that something was going to happen tomorrow. I couldn't exactly say what it was but I would know more when I wake up in the morning. Before then, I dreamt about what would have happened if I was at home instead of here.

When I woke up the next morning, I knew what was going to happen today. First, the Cullens would be throwing me a birthday party. Second, I would be injured at said birthday party and third, what happens tonight will make all the Cullens leave. I got out of bed and grabbed some clothes for today then went into my bathroom and changed into them. I quickly brushed my hair and my teeth then headed downstairs after making sure all my earrings were still in place and that I had all my jewelry on. I made sure I had on both the necklace Paul made me and the bracelet Kim made me.

When I walked into the kitchen Charlie said, "Good Morning Bella. Happy Birthday." I smiled, "Thanks Charlie." I replied. Then he cleared his throat, "I know that you didn't want to do anything big for your birthday so Renee, Phil and I decided to combine our money to get you something nice that you could take back to Hogwarts with you." he said then pointed to a wrapped gift sitting in front of my spot on the table. I looked at him, and said, "You really didn't have to get me anything Charlie." Charlie was shaking his head before I even finished that sentence, "Really Bella, we wanted to get you this." he said.

I picked up the gift and unwrapped it. It was a jewelry case and when I opened it, the were a pair of emerald earrings and a matching emerald pendant on a silver, chain-link chain. It was gorgeous. I looked up at Charlie and said, "Thank you, I love it Charlie. I'll make sure to e-mail Renee later, when I get home from school." I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and I just laughed at him. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, I have to get to the station now. Have a great day at school Bella." then walked out the front door.

I looked at the clock and saw I had to be to school in 15 minutes. I poured some coffee into a thermos then grabbed my purse, backpack, and my keys then set them down on the kitchen table before running upstairs to put my gift from Charlie, Renee, and Phil away. I quickly ran back downstairs and grabbed all of my stuff then headed out to my car. I pulled out and made my towards school. It only took me about 5 minutes to get there, I wasn't exactly going the speed limit.

I slowed down when I pulled into the parking lot then parked next to Edward, where he was waiting for me. I turned off the car then stepped out of my car and Edward came right over to me and whispered, "Happy Birthday, love." into my ear. He gave me a light kiss before pulling away. "Did you have a good time last night?" He asked me. I smiled, "Yup. I ended up going to the Rez last night and having dinner at Emily's." I told him. "That's great." He replied then put his arm around my shoulder and we walked inside the school together after I said 'hello' to Angela and Ben.

The school day went by fast. In English, we went over Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet and I had to listen to Edward say that if I didn't exist in this world, he would go to Volterra and basically commit suicide by provoking the Volturi. He said that it would be easier because he knew that neither Jasper or Emmett would be able to kill him. I had to hold myself back from slapping the stupid out of Edward. Even though I don't care about him the way he thinks he does, I know for a fact that it would kill Esme to lose him because it would be a reminder of how she lost her own biological child.

Alice had given me a present during lunch and said that I should wear it to their house tonight. I nodded but was silently cursing the pixie bitch in my head. I looked to Jasper and desperately tried to get him to help me but he just chuckled and quietly wished me a happy birthday. I rolled my eyes and sent him my emotions, I was annoyed, but what I really wanted him to feel my anticipation and acceptance about what going to happen at the party tonight. When neither Alice nor Edward were looking I mouthed, "It's going to happen tonight." to Jasper. He nodded his head then we went back to ignoring each other for the rest of the day.

Edward came over after school to watch Romeo and Juliet with me before we headed over to the Cullen Mansion for my ill-fated birthday party. I left a note for Charlie telling me where I was and that there were leftovers in the fridge for him to eat.

Edward and I arrived at his house in my car, in about 20 minutes. He pulled me inside and I was greeted by the entire Cullen Clan saying, "Happy Birthday" to me. Esme and Carlisle hugged me before Alice jumped into my arms and squeezed. As soon as she let go, Emmett took her place, squeezing the life out of me. Edward yelled at Emmett, to put me down then He brought me upstairs and we wandered into Carlisle's office. I saw a painting of 3 vampire men, standing at a balcony and if I looked over the right shoulder of the one in the middle, I could see Carlisle standing behind him. Edward saw what I staring at and explained that they were the Volturi and that Carlisle spent some time living with them before heading over to the 'New World'.

He explained the laws of Vampires, which Peter had already told me about in Portland. He told me how the Volturi were ruthless, bloodthirsty, power hungry vampires and that if they ever heard that a human knew of a vampire's existence, both the Vampire and human will be killed if the human wasn't going to become a vampire. I told him that they wouldn't have to worry with us because 'I wanted to become a vampire.' At least, that's what I wanted Edward to believe. I knew he would just continue to push me away or try to say that I should stay human and not become a soulless creature of the night like he was.

Before he could protest to that statement, Alice came in and said it was time to head downstairs for cake and presents. I reluctantly followed behind Alice, downstairs, to where the rest of the Cullen Clan was waiting. I smiled when I saw the 3-tier cake sitting on the glass table and all the fancy decorations hanging around their living room. I stopped at the end of the stairs and Alice announced, "Picture Time." then began snapping pictures of myself and Edward then of myself with the rest of the family. After a few dozen pictures were taken, Alice ran off at vampire speed and placed the camera somewhere, most likely my purse then ran back and said, "Present Time."

I looked at Jasper and nodded to him, and he nodded back slightly. The first gift I opened was from Rosalie, it was a gorgeous necklace. The second was from Esme and Carlisle, they got me plane tickets to Florida to visit Renee, I knew I was never going to use. The third gift was from Edward, It was a CD of the music he plays on his piano, which included the lullaby that he wrote for me. As I opened my last gift, this one from Alice and Jasper, I cut my finger on the paper. "Ow. Paper cut." I stated while holding my hand. I looked up at Jasper and saw his eyes go black, I looked at Edward and noticed his eyes go black as well. Before I could blink, Edward had pushed me backwards until I hit the glass table, that had the cake and all the plates on top of it, shattering it into a million pieces.

I felt a stinging sensation in my right arm and looked down, I had glass embedded into my skin and blood was pouring out of the wound. I snapped my head towards the Cullens and saw that Edward had pushed Jasper into the piano and now Emmett was pulling Jasper out of the room, but before he was completely out I made sure that he could feel that I forgave him. Carlisle ran to my side and applied pressure to my wound while, everyone else was struggling with my scent. They followed Jasper and Emmett out of the room quickly. Edward was the last to leave and I could tell that he was struggling to keep himself from coming at me.

As he walked out I watched his face and knew he had made the decision to make everyone leave me behind. I knew he thought that it would be the best for me and that I could start living a human life. Carlisle got my attention as he carried me up to his office and began pulling out each piece of glass with a pair of tweezers. As he was pulling each piece out, we began talking about some things that I had discussed with Edward about his soul. We finished up our conversation as he stitched up and wrapped my wound. He handed me a bottle of pills and told me only to take a half of one if my arm started to hurt.

When I came back downstairs, Esme was already finished cleaning up the living room and I could smell the bleach she used to clean up the blood. The piano was still in many pieces and she was working on picking up the pieces. Edward walked over to me, with my gifts and purse in hand, and told me that I should get home. I nodded and followed him out to my car. I got into the passenger side and Edward drove me to Charlie's.

When we pulled into the driveway, Edward opened my door for me and helped me out of the car. He said he wasn't going to stay that night then gave me one last kiss before running back to his place. I sighed then grabbed all my gifts from the car and headed inside. Charlie had fallen asleep on the couch watching a baseball game. I quietly woke him up and he walked up the stairs to his room after saying a quiet 'good night'. I followed up the stairs behind him and put all my gifts away into my trunk.

I put on some pj's and crawled into bed after brushing my teeth. That night after I laid my head down, I knew I would get a good nights rest because of the drugs plus I knew the Cullens would be gone shorty. What had me worried was that I didn't exactly know how to tell the Pack what had happened at the party without them wanting to go all wolf and hunt down the Cullens.

Three days went by and there was no sign of the Cullens besides Edwards and even then it was like he wasn't even there. He distanced himself from me and began skipping lunch. I was happy about everything but I had to put on a show for everyone else when the asked me if everything was okay between us. I would always shrug and tell them, "I don't know, maybe."

When I pulled into Charlie's driveway, after school on the third day, Edward was there waiting for me. I turned off the car and got out. I greeted Edward and he said, "Take a walk with me." I nodded, "Okay." then followed him. We didn't walk too far into the woods behind Charlie's house when he stopped and turned to face me. I stood in front of him and said, "Okay, let's talk." Edward sighed and looked at me, "We're leaving." He stated. I played along and asked, "Why not wait another year?" He shook his head, "Carlisle's pushing 33 when he barely looks 30. People are getting suspicious."

"Okay, let me pack a few things and leave a note for Char-" I cut off when I saw his face, "When you say 'we'?" I asked, "I mean, my family and I." he said. I shook my head, "I'm coming with you." I stated. "You don't belong in my world." He said. "I belong with you." I told him. He shook his head and it almost looked like it pained him to say this, "I don't want you to come."

"You don't want me?" I asked. "No. I'm tired of pretending I'm something I'm not. You were just toy for myself and my family. They'll be others like you. I've gotten bored with you and now it's time for my family to leave." He told me this time with no emotion on his face. I don't say anything, just cursing him in my head. He finally says, "Just promise me one thing.. Don't do anything stupid or reckless... for Charlie's sake." then he kisses my forehead and runs away.

I stood there in shock, he had the nerve to say all those things to me then makes me promise not to do anything stupid or reckless and then leaves me in the woods alone. He has got to be the stupidest boy that has ever existed. The whole time I 'dated' him he told me to stay out of the forest, yet he just leaves me here where I could possible get hurt or attacked by anything, not that would ever happen.

I was fuming as I walked back to inside Charlie's and I could feel my magic start to build up inside my core, it wasn't enough to break the block but I could definitely start to feel the magic build up. I knew it started building up every time I had a very strong emotion and I guess when I'm furious it builds up more than when I'm just mad or happy. I knew something in the next 6 months would make me really furious and all that build up magic would burst and destroy the block on my magic. I had no idea what it could be but I'm sorry for whoever causes me to blow up that badly. There could be deadly consequences.

PLEASE REVIEW:)


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter but I do own part of the plot and the few original characters I've created :)**

**Chapter 12: Time For the Pack and Abducted**

The next day at school, everyone was talking about how the Cullens had left. Hell even last night, some of the residents of La Push were having a bonfire, celebrating the Cullen's departure. Me, well I was just trying to go about my regular day, but it was kind of hard when people were staring at you and asking questions you really don't want to answer. I could just feel more of my magic building up as the day dragged on.

Finally during lunch, when I over heard Lauren and Jessica talking shit about me saying the Cullens left because I was pregnant with Edward's child and he didn't want it, I snapped. "Lauren, you have no fucking idea what the Hell you are talking about! The Cullens leaving is not the result of me having Edward's love child. Dr. Cullen got a job offer and he decided to take it. Edward and I came a mutual understanding and decided to end our relationship. Please keep my name out of your STD infested mouth, I would appreciate it." I grabbed my tray and walked out of the cafeteria, roughly throwing out my trash and heading for Biology. For the rest of the day, no one spoke to me, not even the teachers. I could still feel their stares but after what happened a lunch, I was left alone.

Since the Cullens left, I have been able to hang out with the Pack a lot more.I find that I enjoy hanging out with the pack because I can be myself and not have to hide my witch heritage from them. I actually started teaching the pack about all the other different supernatural creatures in the world. They all are very enthusiastic about learning more. I, myself have been able to read more of my magical books and I have been drafting an outline for a book that I may write on vampires with all the information I've gathered on them.

I do occasionally, e-mail with Jasper, since the e-mail he gave me was one that Alice knew nothing about. Though he is currently staying with Peter and Char.

I still keep an eye on Embry and he is getting closer to shifting. Jake isn't too far behind either. I finally decided to tell Sam about Embry. I walked into the house and called out for Emily, "In the kitchen!" she called back. I smiled and walked into the kitchen then sat down at the table. "Hey Bella. Kim will be here in about 20 minutes and the boys in about ten." Emily told me. I nodded. "Okay, I have something I need to tell you. I've been keeping something from Sam because I didn't know if what I saw was real or just my imagination pulling stuff out of the information I've learned about shape shifters." I started. Emily turned to me and asked, "What is it?" I cleared my throat, "Well, I've been observing someone from a distance for some time and this person is showing signs of a shape shifter." I stated. She sat down across from me, "Well, who is it?" she asked.

"Embry Call." I told her. She gasped, "How? His mother is from the Makah Rez." She asked. I shrugged, "I don't know. I did say it would be someone unexpected and he would be related to someone in the Pack. Who knows, maybe his dad was from this Rez." I told her. She nodded, "Yeah you should definitely tell Sam. We don't want anyone getting hurt if he was to phase too close to him." She said, then touched her own face. She was probably remembering when Sam phased too close to her, afterwards, she was left with three large scars going down the right side of her face and a couple of her right forearm from when she lifted it up to protect herself.

She sighed then stood up, "They all should be here in five minutes. They were just running a group patrol." she told me. I nodded, "Anything I could help you with?" I asked, she nodded, "Sure, I still have to mix the pasta with the sauce, can you do that?" I nodded, "Sure." I said then got to pouring in the Ragu Cheese Sauce into the giant pot of noodles. After about three jars full, All the noodles were completely covered in Cheese sauce and now was sitting over low heat to keep it warm.

About three minutes later, Sam and the boys walked in. Sam immediately went to Emily and begin kiss her all over. He focused on he scars and I could tell how much he hates himself over that. Jared and Paul sat down at the table. Paul complained about Sam kissing Emily. Sam said growled and said, "Get over it." then proceeded to kiss Emily some more. All we were waiting for was Kim to show up.

Once Kim showed up, us girls got our food first, I made sure to put extra pasta into my bowl and grab a few extra pieces of bread so if I wouldn't have to go back for seconds. I sat down in my usual spot, between Sam and Paul and started eating. The boys had already grabbed some food and were having a conversation about patrol when I asked, "Have you noticed anyone showing the signs of shifting recently?" All three heads snapped to my direction, "No not really, We've been keeping an eye out for Jake and Quil. Why?" Sam replied. "Well, I've been looking as well and I've noticed that someone looked close to shifting but not close enough where he could shift at any moment." I told him. "Who?" Jared and Paul asked at the same time. "You're not going to believe me but I did warn you that the next person to shift would be unexpected and would be related to someone in the pack." I told them.

Sam sighed, "Who is it Bella?" he asked. "Embry Call." I answered. All I heard next was a collective, "WHAT?" from Sam, Jared, and Paul. "He's not even Quileute." Jared stated. I looked at him, "How do you know that his father wasn't? You may not know who his father is but I'm telling you he's showing the signs of a shifter. So his father must be Quileute." I told them. Sam scratched his head, "Are you positive?" he asked me. I nodded, "I've been observing him for sometime now. He will shift within the next month or so." I told him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked. I shrugged, "I wanted to be sure. I wanted to make sure that what I was looking a was real and not something my imagination pulling stuff out of the information I've learned about shape shifters." I answered. He nodded, "Alright then, I'll take some time to watch him over the next month or so." Sam announced. Jared and Paul both nodded their heads. After dinner, I headed back to Charlie's and made him a quick dinner before heading up to my room and doing my homework and studying my magic.

Over the next three weeks, I've gone to La Push everyday, mostly to hang out with the Pack but occasionally, I would sleep with Paul. We came to an agreement that we both found each other attractive but weren't looking for something serious so we decided we'd hook up every once in a while. We mostly hooked up after the weekly bonfires the pack had. Of course the whole pack knew since they share a pack mind when in wolf form. They don't care because they know it isn't serious between us and it never will be serious between us.

Paul wasn't my first either. My first time having sex was when I was 14 with a Slytherin in the year above me at Hogwarts. It was sort of awkward and even then we made a deal to just hook up every once in a while. Since Edward didn't want to do anything with me, it was nice actually having sex again.

I had gone to a Costume Party, at Jessica's house, the day before Halloween; I was a sexy witch. I laughed at the irony of it. The party was okay, nothing like the parties back home. I made sure to incorporate Slytherin colors into my costume and I do believe mine was the best and the sexiest one there. Jessica and Lauren's outfits were just plain slutty; a 'sexy' devil and a 'sexy' fairy. Jessica, Lauren, and Mike pissed me off so much that night. Mike was always trying to hit on me which caused Lauren and Jessica to talk shit about me. I just wanted to torture all three of them just because they annoyed me.

The night after the costume party was a Halloween party with the pack. We didn't have to dress up though, it was just the normal bonfire and dinner that we had every week. I helped Sam and Emily hand out candy to all the cute kids that rang the door bell that night. We all sat around watching horror movies from the 1970's. It all just made me laugh, nothing was too scary. Of course it isn't going to scare you, if you've lived through worse but I enjoyed myself.

The other reason I had been coming around La Push more was because the Pack has had a run ins with Victoria. they thought I would be safer on La Push land. Sam has someone with Charlie, making sure he gets from home to work and work to home safely. The pack can't seem to get a hold of Victoria so I ran through the events of my last run in with her. When I finally figured it out, I quickly found Sam and told him, "I think Victoria has a gift." Sam looked at me and asked, "How so?" I sat down and explained, "Well, when the Cullens were trying to distract her, she managed to slip away from them without them even noticing and every time you get close enough she manages to slip out of the way at the last minute. So I think she has the ability of self-preservation and survival which allows her to find ways of eluding the threats around her. You are going to have to surprise and surround her if you want to catch her."

Sam looked at me and smiled, "You're amazing. Do you know that?" he asked. I giggled, "I get that all the time Sam. Now go talk strategy with the boys. I'm going to help your lovely imprint make a delicious meal." I told him then headed to the kitchen where both Kim and Emily were cooking like maniacs. "Need some help?" I asked. "Nope almost done." Emily replied. "Alright, I'll set the table then." I told her. I quick set the table and set out all the condiments for the tacos we were having. Emily set out the main dishes and told me, "I set some aside for you to take home to Charlie Bella." I smiled, "Thanks Emily."

She smiled then Kim, Emily and I started to build our tacos or taco salad. I actually had both. In a bowl I piled in some lettuce, ground beef, cheese, sour cream, and tortilla chips. On my plate, I took two tortillas and spread a thin layer of refried beans then put some pulled pork on each one with some lettuce, cheese, and sour cream. I poured myself some Mt. Dew from my own bottle and sat down. After Kim and Emily were finished plating their dinner Emily called out, "DINNER!" to the boys.

They all came running to the table, I was surprised that they actually waited that long without coming in here to steal food. My guess is that Emily has threatened them too many times and they don't want to risk any of their precious food by trying to steal some. I sat in my seat and ate my food quietly. I was going over the feelings I've been having recently regarding my distant future. I knew that about week or so after Embry shifts for the first time, I will be taken by someone. I have no clue who it is but I'd place a bet on Victoria. I also know she won't be the one to actually take me but I know the person is either a friend of hers or they work for her.

I guess I was too quiet because Paul asked, "You okay?" I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, just doing some thinking." I told him. "About what?" he asked, "Well, about these feelings I've been having lately. I know something is going to happen to me soon and I'm trying figure out who, when ,where, why, and how. It's a lot to think about and I already know that there isn't anything that I could do to stop it." I answered him and this time, everyone else had stopped talking and was listening to me. Sam cleared his throat, "What do you know?" he asked. "Well, I know about a week or so after Embry shifts I will be taken by someone connected to Victoria. I don't know any more than that and it's kind of frustrating." I answered.

"Why can't it be stopped?" Jared asked. "Well, my feelings aren't based on decisions, like Alice's visions are. They give me general feeling on something that is going to happen. If it doesn't happen, something else will and it will be worse than what was supposed to happen. If that makes any sense?" I replied. Sam nodded, "It does make sense. So no matter what, you have to be taken but you don't know when or where it will happen?" he asked. I nodded. "Yup. I probably won't know until the day before or the day of the event. If I had my magic, I would know everything but the block is restricting this ability."

I sighed and went back to eating my tacos. I could feel everyone staring at me, wondering if I was going to be alright. Eventually they stopped staring and their conversations started up again. After I helped clean up, we all sat around and watched a movie. I sat next to Paul and he had his arm wrapped around my waist. I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

The next thing I know, I feel as if I'm floating so I open my eyes and I see Paul. "Shh, it's okay Bella. I'm just carrying you up to your room. You fell asleep during the movie and I offered to bring you home. Charlie let me in and took the food Emily gave you and put in the fridge. He said I could carry you up to your room." he explained. I smiled, "Thanks Paul." I mumbled then snuggled closer to Paul. He smirked, "You're Welcome Bella. I'm going to set you down now. I'll see you tomorrow Bella." He relied then kissed my forehead. I was asleep again before Paul even made it out of my room.

It wasn't until two weeks after Thanksgiving had come and go, that I had another feeling, I was at school and I knew something was going to happen. It was a good thing it was the end of the school day because I rushed out to my car and headed to Sam and Emily's. I pulled into the driveway and ran inside. I called out my greetings and teased Emily about making sure they were decent before I reached the kitchen. Emily giggled and Sam chuckled as I walked into the kitchen. As usual, Emily was cooking and Sam was sitting at the kitchen table. I sat down and said, "I think Embry is going to shift today." Sam's head snapped to me, "Really? What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Just a feeling. I was in the middle of changing into my street clothes, after gym, when it hit me dead in the chest. It's a good thing I've learned how to disguise these feelings a long time ago or I would have fell to the ground when I got this one." I answered. Sam nodded. "Alright, I'll call the boys and we'll go keep a look out for Embry. We may have to provoke him into shifting." He kissed Emily good bye then ran out the back door. All you heard was fabric ripping as he shifted mid leap after forgetting to take his shorts off. Emily and I laughed then Emily grabbed him another pair and set it on the back porch.

We heard Sam's howl, followed by two more, while we continued cooking dinner. After about two hours, we heard a loud pain filled howl in the air. I sighed, Embry phased. I went to the back room and grabbed an extra pair of shorts for Embry then walked out on to the back deck and placed them on top of the pair Emily set out for Sam. Five minutes later, Paul came walking out of the trees then grabbed pair pairs of shorts, with a wink towards me, and heading back to Jared, Sam, and Embry. I giggled at his silliness.

Now that Embry was phased, the boys had even numbers for patrols and could cover more ground in a shorter period of time. This could allow them to catch Victoria faster. This also means we have to set out another plate at the dinner table. I grabbed another plate and set it between Jared and Paul. We figured it would take some time before they came back with Embry so, Emily and I waited in the living room for Kim to arrive.

After about 20 minutes, Kim walked in the door and greeted Emily and I. "Hey, Embry phased." I told her. She gasped, "Really? How long ago?" she asked. I shrugged, "Almost a half hour. They should be back soon. So let's finish cooking dinner and get it on the table before they show up." I replied. Emily and Kim nodded and we all headed to the kitchen.

Emily had four whole turkeys cooking in her two sets of double ovens. When I first started hanging out here, I asked why she had so many and she just giggled and said, "The boys love to eat so Sam installed them in before I moved in. They are so I can make more food faster." I had just giggled along with her because those boys really do eat. Along with the turkey she made some mashed potatoes, green beans, dinner rolls, gravy, ham, corn, anything you could think of that would fit with a traditional Thanksgiving meal. It smelled so delicious, my mouth was just watering, waiting to eat some of it.

All that was left was the salad and since it was only us girls that were going to eat it, we decided to build our salads before the boys came back. Tonight, I put pieces of dark meat turkey on my salad with cheddar cheese, ranch dressing, and croutons. After I set my bowl down next to my plate, I went into the fridge and pulled out everyone's favorite pop, including Embry's Diet Coke. I poured myself a glass then sat down at my spot. I began to put some turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, and corn onto my plate. I grabbed a couple dinner rolls and placed them on my napkin.

When I had everything I wanted, I sat back and began to eat my salad. It was only five minutes later that the boys started coming in. Paul and Jared came in first. Jared gave Kim a kiss on the cheek before sitting down and Paul gave me one as well. That was normal for us, we've gotten so comfortable around one another that besides Jared or Emily, I'm the only one he is really nice too. Let me tell you it did shock everyone else when he first did that though. We both laughed at their faces for five minutes straight before snapping them out of their daze.

Finally, Sam and Embry walked in. Embry looked very calm for a newly shifted wolf. Sam gave Emily a kiss on the cheek as well before sitting down. Embry was left standing awkwardly by the door before I caught his eye, smiled and said, "Come on in Embry. There's a spot open for you between Jared and Paul." I nodded to the empty space. "Welcome to the Pack. If you're thirsty, we have Diet Coke out for you." I told him, wanting to make him feel like he was at home.

He nodded at me in thanks as he sat down. I cleared my throat before speaking, "Did Sam show you everything about me?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders as Sam said, "No." I looked at Sam, "Why not?" I asked. Sam sighed, "He doesn't have to know everything yet." he replied. "Did you tell him about what's going to happen next?" He shook his head 'No.' I slammed my hand down, "Don't you think he has the right to know? or are you feeling angry knowing you can't do anything to stop it?" I asked him. Sam stared into my eyes, "Damn right I'm angry. We could save you what's the worse thing that could happen?" He asked. "WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS ALREADY SAM! YOU CAN DIE! EMILY COULD DIE! ANYTHING," I stopped, choking back tears, "Anything could happen Sam, but I know this doesn't happen to me someone else will die and I can't risk that." I finished, my voice barely above a whisper.

Paul was running his hand up and down my thigh, calming me down. I took a deep breath and turned to Embry. "Sorry you had to hear that Embry. I'm going to tell you everything, just not right now. Right now, we are going to have some of this delicious dinner that Emily has been making for us all day." Everyone nodded and the boys dug into their food. Dinner was quieter than usual. I barely could eat all of my food so I gave what ever I couldn't eat to Paul. I sat there drinking my pop, watching everyone else finish eating their food, thinking about what will be happening within the next week.

I must have zoned out because I jumped when I felt Paul touch my thigh again. I looked over at him and he mouthed,_ 'Sorry.'_ I smiled. "You ready?" he asked. I nodded then looked to Embry and sighed, "What Sam hasn't told you is that now that you've shifted, in a week, I will be abducted by someone connected to Victoria, the red-headed vampire they've told you about. Now as I've already discussed this with the others, there is nothing you guys can do to prevent this from happening. Also, shortly after I'm taken, Jake will shift and take his place as Beta. I know he is supposed to be Alpha but wait until he is older before handing over the reigns, Sam." I looked over at Sam when I said this. He nodded. "But, tell him that it's his when he wants it. Right now, he'll be too overwhelmed with the first shift and me being taken, that he won't want it. Just wait a couple years. I also want you to know that besides Jake, three others will phase, two of them are going to shock you. Sam be prepared to handle it. Don't let your emotions get to you." He nodded albeit confused by that statement.

"Now, I will be coming back shortly after I'm taken, it might be a couple weeks or a couple months, just know I'll be coming back. When I get back, I'll have both my magic and true physical form back. So please don't attack me when I show up. Also, when I get back two more boys will shift. They will also be a shock because of their age. " I looked over at Sam, "Next time you guys shift with Embry, replay everything about my past from the meeting and anything you learned after that and every wolf that shifts after him, hold nothing back." he nodded as I paused. "Now, I've talked to Charlie about everything and he has already promised not to tell my head master anything that has been happening or will happen. I've already got a cover made up for the school, they'll think I'm going to Renee's. But know, when I come back, I'll only be back for two weeks before I leave again."

After I finished, we all sat there in silence for about five minutes before I broke the silence, "Well I know how to suck all the happiness out of room don't I?" We all chuckled then the boys stood up to put all the dirty dishes in the sink. Kim, Emily, and I all moved into the living room and sat down in our regular seats. The boys walked in then Sam and Jared headed to their spots by Kim and Emily. Embry laid down on the floor and Paul put in a movie before coming to sit down next to me, pulling me close into his arms.

After the movie was over, I said my goodbyes before heading to my car. Since there was another wolf to patrol, Paul and Embry will be patrolling together starting tonight. Paul followed me out to my car and before he headed off with Embry, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me goodbye. I kissed him right back before pulling away and getting into my car before driving off. I know we weren't a couple but I knew that he was taking the news about me being taken the hardest. At only 17 years old, Paul had to see both parents and a grandmother buried and he lives alone, taking care of himself now. I think that knowing I'm going to be taken and him not being able to save me in anyway is hitting him hard because someone else he cares about is going to be taken away from him and he doesn't know how long I'll be away from him.

It was a six days later and I was at Sam and Emily's. I decided I would spend my last day with the pack and my last night with Paul. I skipped school and hung out at Sam and Emily's. Embry was finally starting to feel comfortable in their home but everyone was on the edge today. Emily said that she would make all my favorites for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. So far, breakfast and lunch have been perfect. We've all just hung out all day watching movies and telling each other funny stories. I told them more about England and even some stories about my time at Hogwarts. It was now close to dinner and everyone started to get quiet again. I sighed, "Lighten up everyone. I'm still here, I'm not gone yet. Let's have some fun now, Shall we?" I asked. Emily and Kim all nodded. "Yeah, I'll get out the booze, Kim put on some music, we're going to have an old fashioned party.!" Emily announced, shocking everyone but Kim and I.

We just giggled, "Damn, if you didn't know Emily had a party side, you don't know Emily at all. She's always like this when it's just us girls." I said before standing up and heading to the bathroom. I washed my hands and wet my face before heading back out to the living room. Kim and Emily had everything set out already and the boys were moving the last of the furniture. Emily handed me a glass of red wine while, everyone else grabbed something to drink. "To Bella." Kim toasted. "To Bella!" everyone echoed. I smiled and took a big gulp of my wine.

For the next hour or so, I had about five glasses of wine with a glass of water after every two glasses. Emily had finished making dinner and Kim had finished setting the table. Tonight she made my favorite; fried chicken with mac & cheese. I kissed her on the cheek and thanked her. I sat down in my seat and began to pile on the dark meat and the delicious mac & cheese. The boys joined after the girls grabbed their food and dug in, devouring the food in about ten minutes. Kim, Emily, and I all laughed as the boys had to wait patiently for us girls to finish our dinner before eating dessert.

Finally, we were finished and Emily went into the kitchen and grabbed the dessert; a triple chocolate, 3 tiered cake. It looked so good. I got the first piece and moaned as I took the first bite of the melt in your mouth cake. I savored my dessert, not wanting it to end. Unfortunately, I finished my piece and set down my plate, I was full. I sighed, "Thanks for everything Emily. I loved it." she smiled, "Anything for you Bella." I smiled back at her. The boys picked up our dishes and set them in the sink. I finished my last glass of wine and said, "Alright, no more wine for me." Emily and Kim giggled, as they were getting a little tipsy from the wine.

Paul came up to me and whispered, "You want to leave now?" I nodded then stood up, stretching my muscles. Paul cleared his throat, "We'll be leaving now, we'll see you guys tomorrow." he said then grabbed my hand pulling me towards the door. I called out my good byes to everyone and Jared called back, "Don't forget to use protection!" teasing us, I laughed and called back, "You too Jared!" Paul and everyone laughed after they heard that. I got into the passenger seat of my car and Paul got into the driver's seat. I handed him my keys and he put them in the ignition then started up the car. He quickly pulled out of the driveway and headed to his secluded home, that was some ways away from Sam and Emily's.

After about five minutes of driving in silence, he pulled into his driveway and shut up the car. We both got out and I opened the back door to grab my duffel bag full of a change of clothes for tomorrow. Paul waited as I closed the door then grabbed his hand and he led me up to his front door and opened it for me with a push. Paul never locked his doors anymore because he didn't need too. No one in their right mind would break into his house and if it was a vampire, he could just kill them by himself. Anyway, We both walked inside and I set my bag down on his couch.

Suddenly, I was spun around and Paul's lips found mine, kissing me with all his might. I felt his both his pain and love of losing me and having me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he made his way towards his bedroom, our clothes coming off along the way. He threw me onto the bed, stripped the rest of his clothes off before stalking towards me, eying my body up and down, taking time to memorize me before I'm gone. He leaned down and slowly pulled off my jeans and boy shorts. Then quickly ripped of my bra, I lifted a brow at him in question he shrugged, "It was in the way." he said. I giggled then squealed as he jumped on me and began kissing me all over my neck heading down my chest. My fell back to the bed, as the sensation of pleasure, ripped through my body, hitting my core. Every caress, kiss, lick, pinch, etc. felt like a million electrical charges coursing through my veins. This continued for the rest of the night until we were finally worn out and fell asleep naked, in each others arms.

I woke up a couple hours later and saw that Paul was still asleep, I gently got out of bed, without jostling him and headed to the living room to get my bag off the couch, where I left the night before, naked. I quickly ran to the bathroom and started the shower. I hated doing this but I quickly took a shower the got dressed. I pulled on my shoes and wrote a short but quick letter to Paul before heading out to my car. I took off all of my necklaces, rings, and bracelets because I didn't want to lose them or have them get broken and placed them into my charmed box, which I them placed in my duffel bag.

I pulled out of the driveway and quickly made my way to the only place I could think of, the meadow Edward used to take me to. I pulled off the road and parked the car. I left my keys and duffel bag in the car before getting out and walking into the forest. I walked for about 45 minutes until I finally came across the meadow. It was still as beautiful as it was when I first saw it, only now the flowers aren't in bloom. I sat down in the middle of the meadow and waited. It wasn't long before I saw Laurent walking out from the tree line. I noticed his eyes right away; they were still red. "Hello Laurent." I spoke out loud.

"You remember me?" He asked startled by how calm I was. I nodded, "Yes. I noticed your eyes are red, couldn't stick to the Cullens' diet?" I asked. He shrugged, "Not really, I've grown close to Irina, one of Tanya's sisters but I slip sometimes." he replied. "Yeah, Jasper has that problem too." It was silent until Laurent spoke again, "You know Victoria's after you and she asked me for help." I nodded, "I figured. The Cullens did kill her mate." I replied. Laurent nodded, "Yes, they did but Victoria has this sick way of vengeance, mate for mate." he said, I laughed, "Edward was not my mate. As you can see, the Cullens are not here with me, they left about three months ago after an incident at my birthday party." I told him.

"I see, you know even if Edward wasn't your mate, She'll still want to kill you because they did kill her mate over a human." He told me, I nodded, 'Yeah, I figured. Though you might want to take me now or you'll have four angry wolves chasing us." I said as I stood up. Before I was fully upright, Laurent was already standing next to me. he took a deep breath, "I've almost forgotten how mouthwatering you smelled." he said. I laughed, "Yeah, I get that a lot." Suddenly he lifted me up and over his shoulder and began running at vampire speed. About ten minutes and a headache later, he stopped and placed me in the back of a windowless van.

He got into the driver's side and began to head in what ever direction Victoria was waiting. After a lot of twists and turns, he made another stop then blindfolds me. He picked me up and lifts me over his shoulder again and began running. I couldn't see anything and all I heard was the fabric of his clothes rubbing together as he ran. Another hour or so went by before he began to slow down to a walk. I heard a door open and he threw me down onto the cold, hard floor. He untied my hands and feet then retied them to a chair.

I sat there for a good 15 minutes until my blindfold was ripped off and after my eyes adjusted to the light I saw Victoria smiling a very evil smile and Laurent was standing some way away from her. She laughed darkly then said, "Hello, Isabella. Miss me?"

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. I do however own part of the plot and a few original characters.**

**A/N: It's not my best writing so far but I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 13: Victoria, Laurent, and Nathaniel Blackburn**

**Bella's POV**

I sat there for a good 15 minutes until my blindfold was ripped off and after my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw Victoria smiling a very evil smile and Laurent was standing some way away from her. She laughed darkly, "Hello, Isabella. Miss me?" I lifted my head up in defiance and looked her straight in the eye, "Victoria, It's great to see you again. How's James?" She growled out in anger and slapped me across the face. I spit out some blood, and laughed, "Sorry sore subject? You know you shouldn't let you emotions get the best of you." I taunted her. She slapped me again, leaving me spitting out more blood as she said, "Now, now, you're in no position to be a cocky little bitch, do you? All tied up to a chair unable to get free." she paused, "You know what? I'm going to untie you. It's not like you'll be able to go one step before we catch you." She said while untying the ropes from my wrists and ankles.

I rubbed my wrists as she finished untying my ankles and looked around the room we were in. It was small, damp and very dirty. In the far left corner, I saw a small twin size bed with a thin black blanket, draped over it. There was no light source except for the poor lit ceiling light, like the ones you would see in the interrogation rooms in spy movies. There wasn't really any strong odors in the room but the air felt really damp, so we might have been in an underground structure. On the opposite wall from the bed was a mirror over a sink and a toilet. I also saw a drain on the floor and directly above it was a shower head. _I guess I was never leaving this room. _I thought to myself.

I rolled my head side to side before asking, "You know it wasn't Edward who killed James?" She sauntered back towards Laurent, who was just standing in the background, observing our little chat. "So, you mean something to the Cullens, don't you?" she asked. I shrugged, "Didn't Laurent tell you? They left me a few days after my birthday. Jasper tried to eat me and Edward freaked. Broke it off with some harsh words in the forest behind my house." I told her. "Though I did feel as if he was just doing it to protect me, shit, you can see how well that is working now don't you?" I asked.

Victoria laughed in a very child like manor, it made her seem truly evil. "They left you? Priceless. You are still going to pay for what they did to James. I originally was going to turn you before torturing you but now I think I'll torture you before I turn you? What do you say?" I shrugged, "Fine with me, I guess, isn't like I can do anything to stop you, anyway." I replied. "Good. I'll go easy on you tonight but tomorrow and every day that follows, will be worse than you worst nightmare." I nodded, "I give you 2 months before I get out of here and you, Laurent plus you're little friend you're going to bring in will be dead, by my hand." I told her. Both Laurent and Victoria were shocked to hear that I knew something that I shouldn't.

"How do you know about him?" Laurent asked. I shrugged, "I know shit." I stated. They stared suspiciously at me before laughing, "Whatever. That won't happen, there isn't anything a little human can do to us." Laurent said. I held back a smile and asked, "So what's first, cuts, breaking bones, beatings? Come on Victoria, you have to do better than the last person to torture me." I paused, "Which oddly enough, James was the last person to torture me." I said. Victoria growled, "I don't know yet, I think I'll start beating you then make my way up, what did James do to you?" she asked angrily. "Well, he throw me around a bit, broke my leg, threw me into a mirror which cause shards of the glass to pierce my skin, and he bit me." I answered.

They both perked up and asked, "How are you still human? That isn't possible unless someone-" I cut her off, "Yes, unless someone sucks the venom out before it's too late. Edward did it, though I don't know how he stopped, seeing as I'm his singer." I finished, "You're his singer!?" they both yelled at me. I nodded "Yup and I got this pretty sick looking scar to show for it." I held up my left arm, showing off the scar James above the scar was the word, _"hate"_ tattooed onto my wrist and on my right wrist is the word, _"love"_ tattooed.

I knew I shouldn't be egging her on like this but it was so much fun. This is the most I've felt like myself since I left England. Victoria stalked toward me, roughly grabbed my hand and began to inspect the scar. The patch of skin the scar is on has a cooler temperature than the rest of my skin and if light hits it perfectly, it will glow a little bit. I sometimes find myself rubbing it when I'm thinking hard about something.

Victoria began to sniff my skin then pulled back, "I smell four different scents, one is obviously your own but then I smell James, an unknown female and the Cullen boy." She stated. I nodded, "I had my tattoos sealed by a vampire friend of mine." I told her. She threw my arm down and said, "I didn't know that this was possible but now I'll use that to my advantage. I think I'll enjoy your blood for as long as I want to and Laurent will join me." she paused, "How about we start right now? I was just going out for a hunt but now I think I'll just have you tonight." she whispered in my ear as she leaned closer to my neck and sniffed. "You smell delicious." then to Laurent asked, "Doesn't she smell just divine?" Laurent laughed, "Absolutely."

She took another deep breath before pushing my head to the side, exposing my neck, "This will hurt." then she bit down. I gasped then quickly snapped my mouth shout, vowing to never let her hear my screams. I could feel the blood being pulled out of my body and I could feel myself getting weaker. Finally, she pulled away from my neck and let the venom spread through out my body, "Hurry up and have some Laurent. She is delicious. Make sure her blood is clean then seal it." She threw me to Laurent and he immediately latched his mouth onto her bite and began to pull blood out. It wasn't long before he pulled away, sealing the bite with his venom.

He pushed me to the ground, then both Victoria and him left the room, leaving me alone to recover from what had just happened. Once I felt I had enough strength, I lifted myself up and crawled to the bed that was on the floor, in the far left corner of the room. I plopped down onto the bed and drifted off.

I was woken up the next morning by someone kicking me in the gut. I immediately curled up in a ball, protecting my stomach, but the person just continued to kick me all over my body. Finally I opened my eyes and saw Victoria and Laurent. "Get up, my pet." She said. I sat up and looked at her, she threw a chunk of stale bread at me and Laurent had set down a glass of water on the floor in front of me. "Eat up, pet. That's all you'll get for now." Victoria spat at me. I quickly ate the bread and gulped down the water.

After I finished my menial meal, Victoria clapped her hands together, "Great, you're done. So what should we do today, pet?" She asked. I shrugged, "I don't know Victoria, how about you stop calling me 'pet'?" I answered. She slapped me across the face and said, "You don't talk to me that way, _pet_! I can call you what ever I want to." she paused, "Now, you better start learning to call me master, pet or I'm going to have to punish you." she said. I scoffed, "I will never call you my _'master'_ Victoria. So go ahead do your worst. I don't give a fuck!" I screamed at her.

I didn't see her hand move before I felt the entire right side of my face burning. I could smell the rusty scent of blood and knew that I was bleeding. "That's what you get you little bitch. No one will ever want you now." Victoria said, after she pulled slightly away from my face. I could see the blood on her hand and could tell that she had pieces of my skin under her finger nails. My face started to burn again as she sealed each wound with her venom. "There, now you will have those scars forever."

When she pulled back, I thought they would leave and I could get a little rest but suddenly, I felt someone punching and hitting me all over. I knew that by the time they stopped, I would be black and blue all over. Finally, after what felt like forever, I was picked up and placed down onto the hard ground. I had no clue what would happen next but suddenly, I felt cold water hitting my skin. I gasped and sat straight up. They had placed me under the shower head and turned on the cold water to keep me from passing out.

Then I felt hands on my body, removing the clothes from my body, leaving me naked on the floor, under cold water. Those same hands, which I found out were Laurent's then lifted me back up and threw me unto my bed. A towel was thrown at me and Victoria barked out, "Dry yourself off, pet. The only clothes you will wear from now on, are the ones that I give you." I quickly dried myself off then I looked to Victoria, waiting for something to happen.

Victoria then threw a pair of shorts and a tank top at me. "You'll wear this for now." She told me. I pulled on both pieces of clothing and waited for what she was going to do next. I was too busy staring at Victoria that I didn't notice Laurent had left the room until he came back in and handed me another chunk of bread and a glass of water. "Hurry up and eat, pet." Victoria demanded. I quickly finished eating then both Victoria and Laurent would leave me for the night. This went on for the next month, the same thing everyday; being kicked awake, given stale bread and water, beaten, bitten, rinsed off with freezing cold water, given new clothes, then given some more stale bread and water, and finally I was left alone.

It took Victoria and Laurent almost a week to figure out that the venom wasn't doing anything to me. I never screamed once and when they bite me, expelled the venom from my body before the bite sealed itself. Once they figured that out, I received more than one bite each day. They both would try to get me to scream and I could just feel my magic building up with each day that passes.

Something was different about today. I wasn't woken up by a beating, I was woken up by someone using the _Cruciatus Curse_ and blindfolded. This time I did scream. When the pain stopped after what felt like a million years, I heard Victoria's childish laugh somewhere in the room. She was enjoying my pain and reveled in the fact that I was screaming. "Pet, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. He is going to continue torturing you because some how he can make you scream." She told me.

"Hello you filthy Muggle." the man greeted me. I went to speak but before I could, I was screaming again. "Ah ah, don't speak unless I tell you too." he said. I was still withering on the ground in pain when he walked over to me. "Just you wait. This is only the beginning." he whispered in my ear before using Professor Snape's own, _Cutting Curse_. _"Sectumspra!"_ I immediately felt my left thigh burning. I moved my hand and applied pressure onto the cut but my hand didn't staying there long because he used the _Cruciatus Curse_ again. I screamed even louder because of the pain. I was kept blind folded until he tore it off saying he wanted me to see his face as he watched me scream in agony.

I won't get into details but what happened next shocked me as well. The man I came to know as, Nathaniel began to rape me. This normally occurred after I finished my nightly meal. The first night he raped me, Victoria had given him the permission to do what ever he wanted with me. Before he raped me though, he was smart enough to use the _Contraception Charm_ to make sure I didn't get pregnant. That was about the only smart thing he ever did. Nathaniel enjoyed using the _Cruciatus Curse_ on me, it had gotten to the point where I don't scream anymore, I enjoy the pain it gives me.

I think he used that curse on me for almost three weeks, about ten times a day, for almost ten minutes each time. Of course I was going to get used to it sooner or later. He also loved to use Snape's curse on me, not as much as the _Cruciatus Curse_ but I have a lot of new scars from him on my arms, legs, and stomach. After Victoria gave me the scars on my face, it was never touched again besides the occasional slap, punch, or kick.

Victoria and Laurent still come in and take a bit out of me every once in a while. Nothing bothers me that much anymore. I'm just patiently waiting for my magic to come back and to be able to kill these three bastards. I can feel my core getting stronger by the day. I feel that I won't make it another seven days before I burst. I know that when I get my magic back, Dumbles and Voldemort will be able to feel my core pulsating with strong magic.

I had this new routine put in place, wake up by both the _Cruciatus Curse_ and _Cutting Curse_, given some stale bread and water, beaten, bitten, the _Cruciatus Curse_ used about ten times rinsed off with freezing cold water, then given some more stale bread and water, repeatedly raped, then given new clothes and left alone until I was woken up a few hours later the same way. Sometimes the beatings and rape was so bad that I would be unconscious and Nathaniel would bring me out of conscientiousness by saying, _"Rennervate!"_ then just continue doing what he was doing, making sure I was awake for every little thing.

I knew I would never be the same again once I get out of here. What I have experienced had made me a different person, a more guarded person. I know I won't be able to talk about what has happened to anyone for a long time. I also know that when I go back to La Push, I'm not going to be able to just act like nothing happened to me when I was gone. I'm not going to be able to act like I didn't leave Paul's house without a final goodbye. I'm going to have to make him understand that I wouldn't have been able to say goodbye because I knew exactly what was going to happen to me and I had to face it head on by myself or I would crumple and fall.

Finally, a week has past and I was ready to burst. I knew it could happen any minute now. Victoria and Laurent had just finished taking their daily pint of blood for my body and Nathaniel just walked in. He chuckled and said, "I'm going to do something extra special to you, Muggle." and that was all it took for me to burst. He has always called me a Muggle and I've never been able to tell him otherwise because every time I would open my mouth he would hit me with another curse. Running on pure adrenaline, I stood up and stalked over to him, "I'm not some filthy Muggle, Nathaniel." I said as I felt my magic finally break through the blocks on my core. Nathaniel's eyes went wide as my appearance shifted back to my original features. "My name is Isabella Ambrose Marie Pandora and you have fucked with the wrong Dark Witch." I said as my voice was the last thing to change.

**Voldemort's POV**

I was in the middle of a Death Eater meeting when I felt the most powerful source of magic awaken. I held my hand up, cutting of Lucius to feel out the source of this magic but before I could, the trail ran cold over in America. "My Lord?" Lucius called for me. "It's nothing Lucius continue." I told him, I would keep this finding to myself until I can meet with my most elite group of Death Eaters. I knew Dumbledore had to have felt that burst of magic as well and was probably on his way to find the source.

I hoped to find the source first and have them join me and fight the Order. I knew that which ever side had that powerful witch or wizard on their side will have a greater chance at winning the war.

**Bella's POV**

I quickly used the _Unplottable Charm_ to cover up my location from Dumbles and the Dark Lord. Then I used wandless magic and summoned Nathaniel's wand to me. "Mind if I use this?" I asked him, "No, good." Then I said, _"Petrificus totalus", _Petrifying his entire body before turning on Victoria and Laurent. They looked to be frozen in shock but I quickly petrified them as well and used the _Severing Charm_ on them, removing their limbs from their torso. I pointed the wand at the pile of limbs and silently said, _"Incendio."_ which was a charm known as the _Flame Producer_. When they both screamed, it was like music to my ears. "Vicky, did I or did I not tell you this was going to happen?" I taunted her before putting all my attention back onto Nathaniel. "So Nathaniel, How is your twin, Leonard doing? Do you think he will be devastated to find out that you're dead?" I taunted him.

"So tell me, what do you think Lord Voldemort would have done to you if I told him, what you did to his two most faithful followers' daughter? Let you off with a slap of the hand? No. He would have killed so I'm going to save him the trouble and do it myself." I told him then screamed out the _Killing Curse, "Avada Kedavra!"_ Nathaniel dropped dead at my feet. Victoria and Laurent's screams got louder. "Oh, Put a sock in it!" I yelled at them. They both stopped screaming immediately, I laughed manically, "Who should I kill first?" I asked myself, "I think I'll start with Laurent and save Vicky for last, what do you think Vicky? Do you like that?" I asked her.

She was sobbing and shaking her head back and forth, I laughed in her face, "I want to try out a new curse I created, this one makes someone burn from the inside, _"Inferno Internal" _and Laurent started screaming. You could see the smoke coming out of the areas where the limbs had been severed. It was truly fascinating to watch. I didn't think it would work at first but it was beautiful. It burned him slowly from the inside out until he was nothing but a pile of ash. I finally returned my focus to Vicky.

"So tell me Vicky, Did you like that? I did." I paused, "Do you not like it when someone else is in pain? I mean you always laughed when I was in pain and even laughed harder when I finally gave you the satisfaction of screaming when you brought Nathaniel in." I told her. She just sobbed harder and begged me to spare her, her life. I laughed, "How will you be able to survive on your own without any limbs Vicky?" I asked her. "Please, Please don't hurt me!" she cried out over and over again, I sighed, "I wanted to do so many things to you Vicky but it seems as though I've ran out of time, Say goodbye now." I said. I pointed the wand at Vicky and repeated, _"Inferno Internal." _and watched as Vicky slowly burned from the inside out

Finally, after she was just ash, I turned back to Nathaniel and said, _"Evanesco."_ and watched as the body vanished from the room. I walked over to the shower and turned on some hot water. I stripped myself of the poor excuse of clothes Vicky had given me and stepped under the water. I moaned as the hot water, cascaded down my body, rinsing off all the blood, dirt, and grim from my body. I could feel each scar as I ran my hand down my body. When the water got too cold, I shut off the water and silently summoned a towel to me. I wrapped the towel around my body then apparated to Charlie's house in Forks, after making sure I still had Nathaniel's wand with me. I could use that as proof that he is dead.

My room looked exactly the same as it did before but everything had a thick layer of dust on it. I summoned my chest to me and got out one of my more revealing dress robes. I took out a corseted top with a sweet heart neck line and a skirt that went just above the knee. I quickly got dressed and took out the box with my wand inside of it. I hissed out, _"Open." _and the box opened to reveal my gorgeous wand; a 13in, black oak wood wand entwined with goblin silver and gold at the base and tip. The core is a mix of Phoenix blood, tears, ash, feathers, and my own blood. There isn't another wand like mine in the entire world. I've missed using it.

I placed Nathaniel's wand inside of the box and placed the box back inside of my trunk. I then said, _"Pack trunk."_ and watched as everything I own, get packed into my trunk and close. Then I said, _"Reducio."_ and watched my trunk shrink in size. I picked up my trunk and placed it in my pocket. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the light. I stood right in front of the mirror and looked at my reflection. The mirror in that damp hell hole of a place I called home for the last two months was filthy and I couldn't really see myself in it.

My eyes traced the four scars that covered the right side of my face, starting at the middle of my forehead and making it's way down to my jaw bone. I used my wand and fixed my hair and make up before using my wand again to clean my piercings. My nose ring hadn't been ripped out when she gouged her nails through my skin but it still need to be cleaned. My hair was in thin dread locks and pulled up into a bun so you could see my scars and ear piercings. I replaced any earring that had be lost or broken in the last two months.

I finally, gave myself a pedicure and manicure, making the polish green and black. I slipped on my favourite pair of ankle boots before turning out the light and apparating to Sam and Emily's back yard. As soon as I arrived, I ran up the stairs and knocked on the back door. A few seconds later, Emily opened the door and asked, "Can I help you miss?" I smiled, "Hello, Emily. You might not recognize me but it's Bella." I told her then used my metamorphmagus ability to shift into what I looked like before I was taken. She gasped, "Oh My God! BELLA!" then jumped into my arms, sobbing. "What happened to you?" she asked. "I'll tell you when the boys and Kim are here." I told her. She nodded into my shoulder, still sobbing.

I calmed her down and pulled back with a smile and asked, "May I come in?" Emily giggled and said, "Of Course you can. They boys and Kim will be here soon. It will be a surprise to see you." We walked inside, arm in arm. I sat down at the table and Emily went back to cooking. While I watched Emily cook, I quickly placed the _Supersensory Charm_ on myself so I could hear when the boys are coming. "So who has all shifted?" I asked Emily. "Well, about a day after you were taken, Jake shifted followed by Quil and finally Seth and Leah shifted." She told me. After she told me who shifted, I was able to get a reading on the reasons why they shifted.

"I feel sorry for Seth and Leah, losing their dad. My condolences, Emily. I knew Harry was your Uncle." I told her. Her head snapped to mine, "How did you know?" she asked. I chuckled, "Gone for two months and you already forgot. It's one of my many abilities Emily, only it's much stronger now that my magic is back." I told her. She nodded. "Watch this." I said then did a silent command for a glass plus a bottle of Mt. Dew to come to me. Emily gasped when the fridge and the cupboard opened at the same time and place a a glass and a bottle of Mt. Dew on the table in front of me. "Amazing." Emily whispered.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I told her. Emily was still a little shocked at what I showed her but she went back to cooking. As I poured myself a glass of pop, I heard the sound of paws hitting the ground, coming this way. I looked up and said, "The boys are almost here." I paused, "Hey does Paul still have my car?" I asked. Emily nodded, "Yup, it's parked in the driveway. Why?" she asked. I shrugged, "Nothing. I'll be right back okay?" she nodded once again and watched as I apparated to Paul's house.

Just where she said it would be was my car. I opened the front door and pulled out my purse. I opened the purse and took out my box. I hissed out, _"Open."_ and took out my necklace, locket, ring, and bracelets then put them on. I shut the box and placed it back into my bag and apparated back into Sam and Emily's kitchen. The boys hadn't made it yet. Emily jumped when she noticed me sitting in my spot at the table again. I put my finger to my lips, telling her to be quiet, she just nodded and kept on cooking like nothing was wrong.

I felt it as all the boys shifted back into human form and made their way out of the forest. I quickly shifted my features to match what I looked like when I last saw the pack, no scars. As soon as they smelt an unfamiliar scent, they all came rushing into the kitchen calling for Emily. Emily turned to them and asked, "What?" Sam took her into his arms and began checking her for injuries, "Sam what is it?" she asked. "We found an unfamiliar scent on the back yard. Are you okay?" She giggled "Of Course I'm okay." I laughed with her and everyone snapped their heads in my direction, "BELLA!?" they all yelled. "Hello, boys. Where's Leah?" I asked.

**CLIFF HANGER :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. I do however own most of the plot and a few original characters.**

**Chapter 14: Her Return to La Push**

"Leah isn't coming. I'll catch her up later." the youngest one said. I smiled, "You must be Seth then. I'm sorry about your dad." I told him. He smiled sadly and said, "It's alright." I nodded at him then looked to Sam, "You'll want to call the Elders and Charlie for a meeting. Tell them, I'm back." he nodded and went into the next room to make the calls. When he came back, Sam said, "They're on their way now." I nodded towards him, "So what's been happening around here? anything scandalous?" I asked. Jared chuckled, "Yup. Leah shifted." I nodded, knowing why it was scandalous and I also knew that there was some tension between Leah, Sam, and Emily. "I'm starving." I blurted out, "May I have something to eat, Emily?" I asked. She giggled and everyone but Paul laughed, "Of course you can." she replied. "Thanks."

She went into the kitchen and fixed me a plate of food. She handed me the plate, a fork, and a bottle of Mt. Dew. "Thanks." she smiled, "No problem." I looked back to everyone and said, "I'm going to eat this outside, I need to see Astra and Naomi." They all nodded in understanding. I walked out the back door and headed into the trees. I sat down under the canopy of a large tree, to keep myself from getting wet and hissed out _"Astra... Naomi" _A few seconds later, Astra and Naomi slithered their way over to where I was sitting. _"Misss Bella, Where have you been?"_ Astra asked._ "I was taken by a creature I couldn't fight without magic."_ I told them and took a bit of the delicious food Emily gave to me. It was way better than the stale bread and water I had been eating for the last two months.

_"How are you guys?"_ I asked them._ "We are doing jusst fine. Jussst a few clossse callsss."_ Naomi answered. _"What happened?"_ I asked then took another bite of my food. _"We were almossst eaten by an Eagle and ssshot by a hunter."_ Astra told me._ "Oh no. I'm glad you two are alright."_ I told them. We sat there in silence as I ate. When I was finished. I set down the plate and told Astra and Naomi, _"We are leaving in a fortnight. I need to do some traveling before I go back to Malfoy manor."_ They nodded their little heads at me, _"Okay, Misss Bella."_ Astra said. I stood up and stretched my aching muscles. I was still sore from the beatings Victoria and Laurent gave me but since I hear fast, it wouldn't be long before I was back to normal.

Astra and Naomi, said, _"Goodbye, Misss Bella. We'll sssee you later."_ together. I smiled and said, _"Goodbye."_ then I bent down to picked up my plate and Mt. Dew and headed back to Sam and Emily's. When I reached their backyard, Paul was sitting on the back steps waiting for me. "We need to talk, Bella." he stated. "Not now Paul." He shook his head, "Yes, now Bella. You left me without a goodbye. Why?" he asked. "I couldn't say 'goodbye'. Not to you." I told him. "Why?" he asked as he stood up and walked toward me. I sighed and closed my eyes, "Because i knew that if I said 'goodbye' to you, I would never have left but I needed to, I couldn't risk the life of anyone else. I knew what was going to happen to me and I knew what would happen if it was someone else." I paused and looked him straight in the eye and said, "No one else could have survived what I went through and I only survived because of my magic."

He leaned forward and touch his forehead to mine. "Oh, Bella. What happened to you?" he whispered. "This is what happens when you get tortured for two months." I said without thinking. He pulled back, "Tortured?!" he cried. This caused everyone else to come running out the back door. "You were Tortured?!" Paul asked again. I nodded. "How come we can't see any evidence of it? Is it because of you're magic?" Jared asked while Paul began to shake and pace around the backyard. I nodded, "Somewhat. I can manipulate my appearance, remember? I'm just hiding everything from you right now." I answered.

"Show us." Paul demanded. I turned to him, "Are you sure you can handle it?" I asked him. he glared at me and nodded his head, "Okay, just don't blame yourself and please don't freak out when I show you." He nodded his head slowly. I slightly nodded back and closed my eyes. I sighed and I felt my features change from my head to toes. I grew almost three inches, so now I was 5'8 inches tall. My hair was longer and raven colored; My skin tone went from pale to a slight tan; I went from a B cup to a full C cup. Once I heard the gasps and a few growls, I knew my scars were visible; My whole body was covered in bite marks and cuts but they could only see the ones where skin was visible. The most prominent scars I had, were the ones on my face.

I opened my eyes and saw the pain in Paul's eyes when he saw my face. I had to turn away from his face so I just ran away from everyone, shifting into my wolf form. I heard gasps from behind me and it seems like they forgot that I told them I could shift. I began running towards the cliffs. I shifted just before I reached the cliffs then slowly walked to the edge and sat down. I sat there thinking about what I've lived through and what I still have to go through before I go back to Hogwarts, from what I've been bombarded with since I go my magic back, I've got a lot of work to do. Not to mention I have to help Lucius and the others escape from Azkaban again.

I sighed then stood up and turned to head back to Sam and Emily's. The Elders, Charlie, and Kim should all be there now and I know they will have questions about what's got everyone upset. I started to walk down the path to First Beach, not really paying attention to who was around me when I bumped into someone, "Bloody Hell." I yelled out. "Sorry-" the person started saying until I lifted my head up and he saw my scars. Then he just openly stared at my scars, like I wasn't there. I cleared my throat, "Chivvy along, then. You going to stand there all day? You should take a picture, it lasts longer." I walked around him muttering, "Arsehole." I left the guy standing there in shock, as I continued down the path to Sam and Emily's.

It took me almost five minutes, but I finally made it. I knew I could have apparated but I need the time to think things over. I walked to the front door and opened it. "I'm back." I called out. "Kitchen!" Emily called out. I walked into the kitchen and saw that everyone was waiting for me. Charlie, Kim, and the Elders all gasped at my appearance. After a few minutes of an awkward silence Sam said, "How about we head into the living room, there is more room in there for everyone." Everyone agreed and we all started migrating into the living room. I moved to stand in front of everyone, waiting for them to settle down before I began to explain.

When everyone was settled, Sam nodded his head to me, giving me the floor. I cleared my throat, "Okay. What I'm about to tell you isn't fro the faint of heart." I paused. "The morning I was taken, Laurent, the vampire with the dreads was the one to grab me." I continued to tell them how he took me to this underground structure in Canada where Victoria, the red head, waited. I told them how I taunted her and ended up with the scars on my face. I had to stop a couple of times to let everyone calm down when I told them what Victoria and Laurent did to me in the first month.

Then I told them, "Victoria got a Wizard involved and not any other wizard, a friend of my parents. He didn't know who I was and every time I tried to tell him he would use the _Cruciatus Curse_ on me." that's when Sam asked, "What's the _Cruciatus Curse_?" I sighed, "It's hard to explain, it literally feels as if you're burning from the inside out, the pain is unimaginable. It's nothing I'd want you to experience and I've experienced it enough for five life times." i said, "How often did he use that?" Paul asked. "Too many times to count." I answered. "How many?" he asked again, "Almost ten times a day for a month, each time for almost five minutes." I whispered. The boys all growled, the girls, Elders, and Charlie all looked confused. "What?" Emily asked confused. "He used it almost ten times a day for a month, each time for almost five minutes." The all gasped and Charlie looked at me in awe.

"What Charlie?" I asked him. "It's amazing that you are even alive or even sane." I laughed darkly, "Who says I'm sane Charlie?" I asked. He cringed at my tone of voice, "That doesn't just happen and you don't change Charlie. I'm different now Charlie. I'm not the same person anyone met before. I killed Victoria, Laurent and Nathaniel and loved it. I had fun torturing them and was disappointed that I had to stop before anyone found me." I ranted on, forgetting that everyone was listening to me. "When my magic came back, Dumbles and the Dark Lord would have felt it. I needed to leave before Dumbles came to get me. That's also why I'm leaving in a fortnight and I won't be coming back. I'll send Ava, my owl, with messages every once in a while but I can never come back." I told them, while looking into each and every one of their eyes.

"I'm kind of dangerous to be around right now. I will never hurt any of you guys but I can't be near any other muggles without anyone with me." I told them. "Look, I'm knackered right now, I'll tell you more when I get some sleep." I looked at Sam and Emily, "May I crash in your spare room?" Sam cleared his throat, "Sure. It's the-" I cut him off, "Second door on the left, got it." then headed off in that direction. I knew Paul was following behind me so when I opened the door, I let him step inside after me before closing the door. "What do you want Paul?" I asked, as I laid down on the bed. Paul laid down next to me, "I know we said that we couldn't become serious but I just want to hold you in my arms while we slept tonight." I smiled sadly, "Oh alright. Just for tonight Paul."

I sat back up and slipped off my clothes until I was only in my bra and underwear. Paul had already stripped down to his boxers and was laying on the bed, waiting for me. I smiled then laid down next to him, pressing my body close to his. I sighed, I really missed sharing a bed with someone. Since no one else knew about Nathaniel raping me, I knew I would have some trepidation when and if we became sexually involved again. Laying here on the bed with Paul as he began to trace each bite mark or cut with his fingers, I begin to relax and my breathing slows down. I close my eyes and I drift off into my dreams.

The next morning, I was woken up by Paul kissing my neck. I smiled and stretched my muscles, still sore but getting better. I took a deep breath and smelt breakfast coming from the kitchen. "Good Morning." Paul whispered. "Good Morning." I replied. "I need a shower then I'm going to get some grub. Care to join me?" I asked him. He smiled, "I'd love to join you." I went to get my trunk out of the pocket of my dress robe. I set it on the floor and said, "Watch this." over my shoulder to Paul. "Engorgio." I spoke out loud and watched as the trunk grew back to it's normal size. I look over at Paul and giggle at his face.

I hissed out _"Open."_ and took out my toiletries and some fresh clothes. I placed the clothes I wore yesterday in there after taking my wand out then shut it. I stood up and headed to the bathroom with Paul right behind me. In the shower, Paul and I explored each other, getting reacquainted. I could feel my anxiety going away with each caress of his hands. We got out and dried one another off then after Paul left the bathroom, I quickly got dressed then used magic to do my hair. Today, I left it down and made it look like I had loose dreads in my hair. I placed my Slytherin necklace, Pack necklace, locket and ring back on then made sure I still had all of my bracelets still on.

When I was finished, I walked back into the spare room and packed up my toiletries then said, "Reducio." and watched as my trunk shrank down. I bent down and picked it up then placed it into the pocket of my pants along with my wand. I walked out of the spare room and headed for the kitchen. Paul, and the rest of the pack were already there. Emily smiled and said, "Good morning. I saved you a plate, it's in the oven." I smiled at her, "Thank you Emily."

I silently commanded the plate of food and a fork to come to me. When they did, it caused everyone to gasp. I looked up, trying to hold back a smile and asked, "What?" Paul chuckled then went back to eating. I sat down next to him at the table, in my regular spot, and began to eat. Everyone came out from their shock and resumed eating. "Still no Leah?" I asked. "Yeah, she doesn't really like coming around here." Paul answered. I nodded. "Sam call a mandatory pack meeting. There is more that you need to know and it concerns the pack. Leah needs to be here." he nodded, "Alright. Anything I need to be worried about." I shrugged, "not at this moment but within the next fortnight maybe." He nodded again then went into the next room to make the call.

I finished eating my breakfast and sat back, watching the pack devour their food. When Paul was finished, he picked up both mine and his plates and placed them in the sink before grabbing me a glass and some Mt. Dew then returning to the table to pour himself and me some pop. Jake, Quil and Seth were looking at Paul, with their jaws wide open like they've never seen Paul do something that nice to anyone. When Paul noticed them he asked, "What?" I giggled and said, "They're shocked that you can actually be nice to someone Paul." He smirked, "What? I'm always nice." he defended himself. I laughed, "Yeah only to me, Emily, Kim, Sam, and Jared." I smacked him on his shoulder.

We both laughed and took a sip out of our glasses. Someone cleared their throat, it was Sam. "She doesn't like it but she's on her way. Should I call the elders?" he asked. I nodded, "Yes, I'd like to meet Harry's wife. I know she was here yesterday but I didn't get the chance to introduce myself." He nodded and left to make another call. I turned to the pack, "Does she know my history?" Seth nodded, "Yes, she was filled in when she took over our dad's position on the council." I nodded. "Good, I don't like repeating things over and over and over again." I giggled.

Sam came back and said, "They'll all be here in ten minutes." I nodded, "Good. Now someone else talk, I don't feel like yakking until they get here." Paul chuckled then the pack began their own conversations while I sat quietly, observing everyone. I noticed that Jake would constantly peek a look at me before looking away and going back to his conversation with Quil and Embry. I sighed, I knew he had a crush on me which is why I knew that when I was taken, he would react by shifting. I thought that when he shifted he'd understand that we couldn't be together. Paul looked over at me and silently asked, 'You okay?' I nodded to him then he went back to his conversation with Jared.

Ten minutes later, all the Elders and Leah arrived. We moved to the living room and I sat next to Paul on the loveseat. Quil Sr., Billy, Sue, and Leah all came in and found somewhere to sit. Sam stood in front of everyone and cleared his throat, "I called this meeting because Bella has something to tell us that concerns the pack." he said, calling me up to the front. I stood up and walked over to where Sam was standing, "Hello, for those who don't know me, I'm Bella and I'm a witch. I was born with a gift that allows me to 'feel' what has happened, is happening, and will happen. I'm what my world calls a seer. Anyway, I will only be staying here for a fortnight. By the end of the fortnight, there will be two more wolves." There was a slight outrage. "Be Quiet!" I yelled. "I wasn't finished." I turned to Seth, "You know them Seth, they are your friends, Collin and Brady. As far as I know, they should be the last to shift but I'm not entirely sure." I concluded.

While everyone was still processing this information Leah cried out, "How are we to know what she says will happen? Who are we to listen to her?" I laughed out loud, "Leah, is it?" I asked. She nodded, "Well, Leah because the last time I didn't listen to my feelings, my parents ended up killed and I had to pretend to be my godparents' daughter to hide from people who would have taken me away from them." I told her. Her face went pale. "That's why you need to listen to me. As for how they know it will happen. Because when I first introduced myself, I predicted Embry would shift then before I was taken, I predicted, Jake, Quil, Seth and You" I pointed to her, "would shift. I think it's safe to say, they believe me."

CLIFFHANGER!

PLEASE REVIEW:)


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, I do however own part of the plot and a few characters that I made up :)**

**A/N: If you haven't already done so, please look back to Chapter 2: The Vaults; I've made a few changes to her Inheritance Test (This was crucial to my story; You may be surprised at who she is now related too.) I'm also sorry it took me so long to update, I have had some writer's block and from that I got another idea for a story. So I am now working on this story and another one. Sorry for the wait.**

**Chapter 15: Leah and New Wolves**

_While everyone was still processing this information Leah cried out, "How are we to know what she says will happen? Who are we to listen to her?" I laughed out loud, "Leah, is it?" I asked. She nodded, "Well, Leah because the last time I didn't listen to my feelings, my parents ended up killed and I had to pretend to be my godparents' daughter to hide from people who would have taken me away from them." I told her. Her face went pale. "That's why you need to listen to me. As for how they know it will happen. Because when I first introduced myself, I predicted Embry would shift then before I was taken, I predicted, Jake, Quil, Seth and You" I pointed to her, "would shift. I think it's safe to say, they believe me."_

Leah was shocked at the way I just spoke to her. I loved the fact that she began squirming under my stare. I smiled, "Leah." I said. "I don't know how you feel right now but I can guess that you are feeling really angry and sad because you were just thrown into a world that is unknown to you. But right now, you have to listen to me because I what I said will happen, okay?" I asked. After a couple minutes of just staring at me, she nodded her head. "Good." I said. Sam cleared his throat, "Is that everything?" he asked. I nodded, "For now. I'll tell you more, when I know more."

After that, everyone fell into separate conversations and so I chose that time to go sit on the back deck to get some fresh air. I sit on one of the chairs, with my eyes closed, listening to the conversations of the pack and elders. Some are worried that Collin and Brady are too young for the supernatural life. I can't agree more with them but it's the way it has to be. I hear footsteps heading my way and I know it's Leah. She steps out the back door and stops right in front of me. I open my eyes and see that she is staring at me, "Yes?" I ask her. She fiddles with her fingers, nervous about something, "Can I talk with you, in private?" she asked quietly. I nodded, "Sure, Let''s head to the cliffs." I say and stand up. "Follow me." I tell her and shift into my wolf, Leah follows me and shifts into her wolf too, only after we get passed the tree line, so she can take her clothes off and not rip them when she phases.

We run next to each, in silence until we get to the cliffs, I shift back and wait for Leah to shift and put her clothes back on. We walk out to the edge of the cliff and sit down on a fallen log. It was silent for some time before I ask, "What did you want to talk about exactly?" She fidgets a little before blurting out, "Do you miss them?" I look to her, "My parents?" I ask, she nods. "Yes, Everyday. I was lucky enough to have one last happy memory with them before they were killed but it still hurts that they aren't here with me right now." I sighed and slightly smiled at a memory of my parents, "I remember my mom and dad dancing with one another while they held me close in their arms." pause. "This was right before we had to go into hiding. Though at that time only Lucius and Narcissa knew about me. Not even her brother, Rodolphus, didn't even knew I existed." I told her.

"Was it hard?" she asked. "Living in hiding? Not letting people find out who I really was?" I asked her. She nodded. "A little bit, It wasn't until a year later, when I was three that I was able to change my appearance to look more like Cissa and Lucius. It got a little easier after that. I even got used to the name Isabella Ambrose Malfoy. Which is what they told everyone was my name until it finally came out that I was really, Isabella Ambrose Marie Pandora." I told her. We sat in silence for a few more minutes when I asked, "How are you handling the whole wolf thing?" She scoffed, "I hate it, we didn't even know females could shift. SO no one could help answer my questions." she answered.

"What are your questions then?" I asked. "Not that I want this to happen anytime soon but they believe that I won't be able to have kids, is that true?" she asked. I scoffed, "Who ever told you that doesn't know anything about wolves. Female wolves don't go into heat until their 2nd year. But since you are a shifter, you might not go into heat until you meet your imprint." I answered. She nodded, "Will I ever meet my imprint?" I shrugged, "You may meet him tomorrow or in 50 years, I know I'll be meeting my mate soon but I know that once you are emotionally ready, you will meet your imprint."

"You already know who your mate is?" she asked. I nodded, "He is a very powerful wizard." I paused. "Many say that he is incapable of love but I know it's just that he hasn't found the right person yet." I sighed. "Tell me the story between Sam, Emily, and you." Leah sighed, "There's not a lot to say. Sam and I were high school sweethearts. I had just graduated high school when he proposed to me. A week later, he went missing. I was so scared and did everything I could to find him but nothing came up. When he finally showed up almost three weeks later, he was different. He was distant from me and I thought I had done something wrong.

We stayed together for the summer but by September, I guess he had enough. He broke up with me, claiming he didn't love me anymore. I knew it was a lie though, I begged and pleaded with him but he wouldn't budge. Finally I just gave up and that's when I stayed in my room for a week, crying over him. Mom had called Emily to see if she could cheer me up and I was excited to have her come down. But that was shot to hell on her third night here. She had bumped into Sam while on her morning run. He imprinted, though I didn't know at the time.

The very next night he came over and asked my dad if he could speak with Emily, but Emily wouldn't see him because of what he had done to me. She stayed until the end of the week, avoiding him and hiding out in my room with me. I don't think she lasted a week, before coming back down here and telling Mom that she was moving in with Sam. It broke my heart. That he could move on that fast with my cousin and that she felt the same way. I hated them ever since. Even now, I know what imprinting is, It still hurts to see them together and listen to his thoughts about them or even sometimes us when he thinks he is alone." she paused and wiped a tear from her face, "I know they never meant to hurt me but they did and it bothers me that everyone thinks I could get over someone, who I was going to marry and start a life with, that fast." She completed.

Wow. I thought to myself. "Let me ask you this," I started, "Do you want Sam to be happy?" she nodded, "Do you want Emily to be happy?" again she nodded. "Can you see that they are happy together?" she nodded. "Well, all you need to do is start reconciling with Emily and hopefully you can repair your heart enough to finally meet your imprint. Okay?" With one final nod, she hugged me. "Thanks Bella." she said. "No problem Leah, though I won't be here for long. So you'll have to find someone else to talk to." She giggled and untangled herself from me. "What about my mom? Will she ever be happy?" I looked at her and said, "I don't know maybe. It may take time but she will find someone who will make her happy again." She nodded, "Good, I'm glad. I want her to be happy again."

After about fifteen minutes of silence passed, I sighed, "Well, I'm heading back. You coming?" I asked. "Nah, I think I still here a little longer." I nodded then turned and walked into the trees. I shifted to my wolf and headed back to San and Emily's. When I walked in, Emily came up to me and asked, "Is she alright?" I smiled, "She'll be okay. She's just taking her time to think about what we talked about." she nodded, "Thank you for talking to her Bella." I waved her off, "No problem. I think she just needed an outsider's advice." I told her then walked back to the spare room to take a quick nap. I quickly fell asleep, dreaming of what is to happen in the near future.

Four days had passed since I talked to Leah, she and Emily have began talking to one another again. I guess and hour after I fell asleep Leah came back and they both just broke down and apologized to one another. Sam and Sue couldn't thank me enough for what ever I said to help Leah. I always shook my head and said I didn't do anything special I just asked the right questions.

Today, after I woke up, I apparate to Phoenix. I apparated into an alley way and shifted myself back to 'Bella Swan' look, I had when I first was in Phoenix. I headed to the bank and waited in line until it was my turn. When I finally got to the bank teller, I showed my i.d. and gave her my account information after telling her I needed to empty the entire account then cancel it. She said that her manager would have to authorize it but it shouldn't be too much trouble. I patiently waited as the Manager authorized the transaction because they dollar amount was so high. He came over to me and told me to follow him into his office. I followed him and once inside, I explained why I needed to empty the account and he said that it was already being taken care of but he just didn't want to make a big scene.

After about a half hour, the same bank teller followed by a security guard came into the room and handed me the bag full of cash. I thanked him for his help and had the security guard follow me out of the bank until reached the nearest hotel and told him this was where I was staying I didn't need his help any longer. He bid me good day and once he was out of my sight, I headed for the deserted alley then changed my appearance back and apparated back to La Push.

No one had noticed I hadn't been there so I quickly stashed the cash under the bed and joined everyone in the kitchen for breakfast. I said good morning to everyone and sat down next to Paul in my regular spot. He kissed my cheek and continued eating. No one asked where I had been, I just struck up a conversation with Kim, Emily, and Leah about shopping but I knew I would be leaving soon so I wasn't going to be able to go with them.

It was around noon, when we all heard the pain filled howls in the air. the pack all jumped out of their seats and headed directly for the woods. I followed behind them, hoping I could do some good. I shifted with the pack and followed behind Paul until we reached a clearing where there were two small wolves huddled together, whimpering. All the boys were talking at once and I noticed it was scaring the boys so I sighed and shifted back to human. I walked slowly towards the twins and began trying to calm them down. "Shhh, it's alright. You don't have to be afraid. No one here is going to hurt you." I paused, 'Are you Brady and Collin?" I asked.

The cute dark brown wolf with a gray patch on it's left ear nodded his head. "Good. Now What I need you to do is calm down. Think of happy things, human things. It will help you shift back." I turned to the pack, "Did any of you bring extra shorts?" I asked, Leah nodded and handed me two pairs of shorts from her mouth, "Thank you Leah." I turned back to Collin and Brady, "You can shift back now, if you can. It may take some time but I will be here with you the entire time. Just think of happy thoughts." I kept telling them.

After about an hour, the other wolf, who also was dark brown in color but had a gray patch on it's right ear, shifted first. I threw him a pair of shorts, "Which one are you?" I asked. "Brady." he quietly said, "Hello Brady. I'm Bella." A few minutes later Collin phased back. I threw him the shorts and said, "You can walk back with me to Sam's house. Emily will have food saved for us. I know you guys must be hungry." They both eagerly nodded making me giggle. "Let's go get you something to eat." They followed me all the way to Sam and Emily's, with Paul and Jared following on either side of us, making sure they don't lose control.

Once back at the house, Paul came up to me and held me back from following the others. He gave me a peck on the lips and said, "You're amazing, did you know that?" I laughed, "Yes, but I love being told that." He chuckled and we walked into the house to hear, Sam introducing himself to them. I giggled, "Cool it with the Alpha tone Sam, you're scaring the little ones." I looked to Collin and Brady, "Now, after you eat, Sam and Paul here, will tell you everything you need to know about being a wolf. They will also help you control your shift. Okay?" They nodded then thanked Emily for the food before eating their food.

It wasn't going to be easy to leave but it was something I had to do so that I could meet my mate. I texted Peter and told him that I would be leaving for England soon and to tell him that Jasper should go back to the Cullens before an old friend of Carlisle's calls and asks him and his family to help out with protecting someone important to him. He answered that he would get him to leave and that he already knew that I would be leaving soon. He told me he would be in Italy with Charlotte visiting the Volturi just in time for her own visit to them. That night I fell asleep knowing that I would be leaving the day after tomorrow.

**PLEASE REVIEW:)**

**A/N from Lil-Blood-sucker**

**Hopefully i will be ready to update this story next week with a brand new chapter :)**


	17. Not A chapter Sorry

I'm afraid that I can't finish this story, I feel really bad about this since I adopted this story and was hoping to finish it but I been told that two members of family aren't doing to good at the moment and I need to focus on my family first.

So I'm sorry to say this but I'm going to be putting my story 'Bella's True Form' on hiatus waiting to be rewriting and will likely put this story back up for adoption. But for now I'm going to put it on hiatus as well and see what happens with my family first, before I decide what to do.

I'm so sorry everyone. Especially the original writer of this story: lyssmcgrath, sorry hun.


End file.
